


Personal Investment

by Xenobia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal, Athlete Levi, Dominance, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fingering, Fluff, Gymnastics, Humor, Implied Relationships, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Olympics, PWP, Submission, bossy Levi, bottom!levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 72,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobia/pseuds/Xenobia
Summary: Eren Jaeger comes from a wealthy family. His father has encouraged him to invest in a business enterprise of his own, but the moment he saw Levi Ackerman compete for a chance to be in the Olympics, he decided to sponsor him. His investment leads to more than he bargained for. Yaoi, gift ficlet





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrostStick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostStick/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday, Froststick! I hope you enjoy it, and sorry it's a few days late! (Man, Hange always ends up being Levi's wingperson when they're not romantically involved, haha!)

"Personal Investment"

_A Levi/Eren fanfiction AU_

_*Disclaimer: This fanfiction is for entertainment, non-profit purposes only. I do not claim ownership of any canon characters or the world that this is set in._

* * *

"Damn, just _look_ at him!"

Eren remembered saying those words just two hours before, after watching Levi step up with the other top Olympians to receive a gold medal. He'd been transfixed not only by the gymnast's performance, but by the blue and silver spandex muscle tank and pants he wore. The uniform had molded to Levi's tight-muscled body like a second skin, showing off his physique in the best way.

Now Eren stood dumbfounded, staring at the sight of the athlete sprawled buck-naked on the bed of the hotel luxury suite he'd set up for him. Eren's earlier exclamation of prideful admiration churned about in his head, only now it had so much more meaning to him.

He'd invested money in this man. Coming from a rich family, Eren had been encouraged by his father to invest in something meaningful and get some more expansive business experience. Grisha had meant the stock markets or a business enterprise of his own, but the moment Eren saw Levi Ackerman perform gymnastics in the Olympics, he'd decided to put his money into sponsorship of him. Now he had this hot, black-haired athlete staked out and naked before him, and poor Eren had no idea what to do.

As he looked the gymnast's toned body up and down, the green of Eren's eyes began to take on a golden hue. There wasn't an inch of Levi's body that wasn't honed to athletic perfection. Coupled with the jet-black, shiny hair, the sleepy gray eyes and the bone structure of that face, he was a stunning sight to behold.

He had cotton-mouth. Eren literally couldn't seem to work any saliva up, though he thought he really should be drooling, about right now.

"Levi," he finally managed. His voice had come out almost as a squeak, and that was mortifying. He felt like he was a teen going through puberty again, but the boner he'd sprung upon entering this suite to find his Olympian like this was certainly not random.

"Well?" intoned Levi in a calm, sensual voice. "You've wanted this, right? Why are you still standing there like an idiot?"

Eren couldn't move his feet. He'd never suffered this sort of hesitation before. He knew he was a good-looking guy, and he usually had the moves to get what he wanted. In fact, he couldn't think of a time when he'd been turned down, but that could also be attributed to his social status. Upon considering that, he wondered if any of the guys he'd been with might have been motivated more by his financial power than actual attraction to him. That led to doubts over Levi's decision to meet up with him tonight and offer himself.

Eren swallowed again. "You don't have to do this."

Levi tilted his head ever so slightly, and his steely gray eyes flashed. "Do you think I'd be lying here naked for you if I weren't interested, Jaeger?"

Eren's mind spun. He hadn't known Levi for very long...he'd just started getting to know him recently after endorsing him. Still, the man gave the very distinct impression that he never did anything he wasn't willing to do.

"Probably not," admitted Eren. He couldn't tear his eyes off of Levi, even as he started lifting the hem of his expensive, designer sweater to tug it off. "At least, I hope not. I...I respect you. You know that, right?"

Levi's pouty lips curved into the barest of smirks. "Hence the willingness, you rich brat. Yes, I know that."

Eren tugged his sweater over his head, started to toss it to the floor, but then re-thought his move upon recalling that his companion was a neat-freak. He bundled it up instead, and he placed it on the divan against the wall. "I just want to make sure."

Levi ran his hands over his body, drawing attention to the ripples of muscle and the smooth skin of his torso. His chest and stomach were hairless, but for the treasure trail that started beneath his navel leading to the patch of dark hair framing his genitals. He was half-hard, and even as Eren watched, Levi's cock stirred further. He wasn't hung excessively, but his junk certainly couldn't be accused of being small. His lean-muscled thighs were dusted with black hair to match his head and his groin; not overtly hairy, but masculine.

"Stop doing that," pleaded Eren, practically whining. It wasn't fair for Levi to tease him like this. He was already getting a damp spot in his slacks from watching the man stroke his own body.

"Just giving you incentive," Levi intoned lazily. "Not that I want you to just jump on it, you understand. Fuck up and it's game over. I should make that clear right now, Eren."

Eren had no doubt of that. A perfectionist like Levi Ackerman would not except anything less than perfect performance...not from himself, and not from a lover. That was why this was so intimidating to Eren. "Yeah, I get that. Believe me, I want to please you."

Levi watched him as Eren approached and started unzipping his pants. "Good. You're easy on the eyes, Jaeger. I'm willing to work with you here. I'll tell you if you start doing something I don't like. Deal?"

Eren nodded convulsively. That one little promise took some of the pressure off. He finished unzipping his pants, and he started to pull them down. Shit, he'd forgotten to remove his shoes. Hoping that Levi hadn't noticed the goof, Eren bent over to untie the laces of the expensive dress shoes. He slipped them off along with his socks, and he resumed undressing. He could feel Levi's steady gaze on him, and he started to blush.

"Nice body," commented the athlete softly. "Now the underwear. Don't get shy on me now, Eren. I want confirmation that your package is as big as that bulge in those designer boxer-briefs suggests."

Eren straightened up, placing his pants, socks and shoes on the divan next to his sweater. He could feel the heat radiating from his neck upwards, and he knew his ears were as red as his face by now. God, how he hated the way this guy could spike his blush factor. He glanced at Levi covertly from beneath lowered lashes, and his jaw went slack. Levi was stroking himself slowly, watching Eren's every move. Obviously, he was enjoying what he saw. Eren got mesmerized by the vision of Levi's hand steadily and slowly tugging at his own erection. The rosy-tipped member glistened at the tip with precum. Levi really wanted him. In contrast to the man's state of arousal, Levi's face was placid and serene, giving nothing of his thoughts away.

"What are you waiting for?" Levi's gaze dropped to Eren's bulging crotch. "Show me what you've got, rich boy."

Eren was suddenly feeling more shy about his body than ever before, despite Levi's expressed interest in it. He was in good shape, sure, but looking at Levi, Eren couldn't hope to compete. He was fucking beautiful from head to toe. The one thing that distracted from Levi's physical beauty was that foul mouth of his, and Eren personally felt that Levi's crudeness was more attractive than repulsive.

Levi stopped stroking himself, and he sat up in the bed. His eyes caught Eren's, and he spoke in a low voice. "You're not backing out on me, are you?"

The question gave Eren pause. Was he thinking of backing out? He recalled the text conversation he'd had with Levi that led to this, and how surprised and eager he'd felt when the other man invited him to come to the suite Eren had set him up in.

_"You want me? I'll give it up for you, Eren. Meet me after I've cleaned up from tonight's competition. You bought my sponsorship and I'm horny, so for tonight I'm yours. We'll see how it goes after that."_

Eren blushed deeply again. Levi had gotten so offended when he'd met Eren's father and Grisha informed Eren that when he'd suggested investing money into something, he hadn't meant buying a human being. Fuck, that was an embarrassing moment. Levi had looked Eren's father dead in the eye and stated in no uncertain terms that he wasn't livestock. He'd even threatened to put him through a wall, if he spoke like that again. Now, however, Levi seemed to be contradicting himself, offering himself up as...property?

"I'm confused," admitted Eren sheepishly. "You got so angry with my dad when he talked about my sponsorship of you. You've sent me some mixed signals, Levi. I just...need to know that you aren't doing this because of the money."

Levi looked exasperated. "Oi, do you think I'm a hooker? I set this up because I find you attractive, period. I don't offer my ass to people I'm not interested in, brat. Either get with the program or back out. I can jerk off. I'd prefer better company than my hand, though."

"I'm sorry!" Eren stopped in his act of undressing, genuinely upset that he'd possibly tanked his opportunity to be with Levi. "I'll shut up and do whatever you want me to. I just...just..."

He didn't know how to explain it to Levi. He devoured the man with his eyes again, and he sighed. "You're just so amazing. I want you so bad, but I'm afraid of disappointing you."

"You're off to a great start at doing that, with this attitude," warned Levi with narrowed eyes. His cock started to soften. "Be confident. Uncertainty is a turn-off with me. Show some initiative."

Of course. It made sense that someone like Levi would want a confident bed partner. Eren could do that. He usually _was_ confident in the bedroom, so he just had to put aside this feeling of intimidation and remember that he'd never had any complaints. He pulled his underwear down without debating the matter further, kicking them away toward his other clothes. Now just as nude as Levi, Eren ignored the blush in his cheeks and he advanced on the bed. Levi was looking him up and down assessingly, his eyes lingering hotly on Eren's prominent erection.

"Nice," approved the athlete in a purr. "I like a big dick. You brought something with you, right?"

Remembering the items he'd hastily picked up from a nearby drug store, Eren nodded. He turned around to dig through the pockets of his discarded pants until he found the box of condoms and the tube of lubricant. He'd been surprised to find some available of the flavored variety available at a common drugstore, and he grabbed the cherry one.

"I hope you like cherries," Eren remarked, turning back around to face Levi and showing him the lubricant.

Levi shrugged. "It'll do." His cock had swelled back to its fully erect state again, and his lids drooped in a sensual manner as he gave it a couple of strokes. "Come here, Jaeger."

Eren did so, and his erection throbbed with anticipation as he climbed onto the bed and set aside the two items momentarily. Levi stopped stroking himself as the young entrepreneur laid down on his side near him. He transferred his hand to Eren's dick without warning, giving it a tug and measuring its length and girth in his hand. He smirked at the resulting gasp he got from Eren, and his smoky eyes lifted to meet his.

"Sensitive, are you? Uncut, too. That's not going to cause a problem with your stamina, is it?" Levi followed up the question by rolling the foreskin back and forth over the head with his thumb, watching Eren's face closely as he did so.

Eren shivered at the jolts of sensation, throbbing from the tip of his cock to his toes. Said toes curled tellingly, and he caught his breath before answering. "Not since...my first couple of times with someone. I know how to make myself last."

A thin black brow lifted. "Do you, now?"

Another shudder went through Eren, and his dick started getting slippery at the tip with the steady drops of precum Levi's attentions were provoking. He nodded, taking a steadying breath. "I always make sure...my partner gets off first when I'm on top."

"Hmm, we'll see." Levi seemed to enjoy touching him and watching his reactions. "You've got beautiful fucking eyes, Eren. Do they always change color like this when you're turned on?"

Eren nodded, impulsively running a hand over Levi's chest. The skin was so smooth, and the hard ripple of muscles beneath it made his mouth water. "Also when I get really angry or upset. I guess it's tied to emotions."

"I see." Levi slipped his thumb directly under the foreskin, still watching Eren's face and eyes as he rubbed the dripping slit in the glans beneath. When Eren bucked and hissed, his dick twitching in Levi's hand, the athlete stopped abruptly. "I can't see you lasting very long to do me, if I keep at it."

Eren shook his head, panting softly. He ached for more, but Levi's observation wasn't wrong. No way in hell was he going to last if the man kept playing with it like that. "Yeah, better not push it. Don't touch me for a little while, Levi."

The smaller man smirked. He stroked his hands over his stomach and his hips, gazing up at Eren with a decidedly smutty gleam in his hooded gray eyes. "Someone's found his gumption. I'm sure you don't mind if I touch _myself_ , do you?"

Eren felt a thrill of tension in his lower belly, one that he only experienced when he was extremely sexually excited. He prudently gripped the base of his own cock just in case, squeezing it to prevent early arrival.

"Yeah, touch yourself," he whispered, feeling more confident. Levi wanted him to be assertive, and with a possessive sort of urgency, Eren decided he would do just that. "I'd like to watch you do that, for a minute."

Levi began to obey him, spreading his legs and sliding his palms cajolingly over his inner thighs. Eren bit his lip and watched, keeping a firm hold on his arousal.

"Where do you want me to touch myself, Eren?" droned Levi.

He almost said the groin, but Eren decided to draw it out a little, instead. "Nipples. Play with them a little, for me."

For a split second, Levi almost seemed to hesitate. Then he ran his hands back up that magnificent body, and he traced his tight pecs with his fingertips. He stared at Eren as he circled his fingers slowly and steadily inward, toward the rosy pink little areolas. He avoided directly touching the nipples, but they started tightening to an erect state just from his light touch around them. Levi's lips parted, his breath sighing out gently between them.

"Touch them," Eren demanded, enthralled by the expression of lazy pleasure on Levi's face, and the subtle flush that had begun to darken his pale features.

Levi stared at him, and Eren thought he could see a silent dare in his eyes. It emboldened Eren, made him forget his earlier uncertainty.

"Levi," he said in as stern a tone as he could muster. "Touch those beauties like I told you."

It was a gamble, and Eren hoped he was reading this man right. He was. That flush deepened on Levi's cheeks, and his brows pinched a little as if Eren's demand turned him on. Glancing down at the athlete's cock, Eren could see how much precum was forming and how the member twitched every couple of seconds. Levi's dick was glistening with rolling drops of the fluid, and Eren had to stop himself from reaching out to touch it. Who would have thought this guy would get off so much on being dominated?

"Like this?" purred Levi, his voice breathy and resonant.

Eren looked back up from the man's groin to stare at the way his fingertips were now rubbing the hardened peaks of his nipples. Levi was doing it in a way that made Eren think he was practiced at doing this to himself. He heard Levi's breath quicken, saw his thighs clench.

"Speaking of sensitive," Eren said with a little smile. He wondered if that was why Levi paused when he'd told him to start playing with them.

"Just a bit," breathed Levi in agreement. His stomach tightened, and he bit his lip. "Can I...touch myself...down there too?"

Eren hesitated. It would be so hot to watch Levi jerk off or finger himself, but Eren was there to participate, too. He debated the matter until Levi got impatient enough to speak.

"Well?"

Eren looked at him again, seeing growing restlessness in his body language and face. It seemed Levi's willingness to be submissive only went as far as Eren's willingness to be the assertive one. If he said yes, it could lead to further approval from Levi, or it could go the other way and disappoint him. This was their first encounter, after all. Eren hardly knew a thing about what Levi wanted, except that he was a bit pushy but got off on being told what to do. Interesting contradiction.

"No," Eren decided, both because _he_ wanted to do the honors, and because he didn't want to blow it by being indecisive again. "Keep doing what you're doing."

Levi squirmed a little, catching his lower lip between his teeth. He pinched his nipples, shivered, and then kept rubbing them. Looking at them, Eren wanted to push Levi's hands away and suck on those flushed, attractive buds. Instead, still gripping himself just to be sure he wouldn't get overly worked up and arrive too early, Eren reached out with his free hand to touch Levi's dick. He trailed his fingers from the base to the tip, feeling the thick drops of precum smearing between their flesh. He spread it with his fingertips, coating Levi's shaft with it and flicking his gaze to the man's face to watch the effect it had on him.

"Nnnh," moaned Levi, finally uttering a sound that hinted at a loss of composure.

Eren curled his fingers around the other man's cock, and he stroked the length of it slowly. Levi sucked in a sharp breath, his hips lifting up in a silent request for more. Eren stared at him as he steadily pumped, and he dared to give his own erection a few pulls. He knew his own tanned features were flushed, and he too was breathing raggedly. Levi looked so hot like this, with his legs spread open to expose him, his fingers teasing his own straining nipples, his normally cool, calm expression melting away into one of helpless bliss. Eren had been wondering what Levi's face would look like during sex, and the reality of it was much better than the fantasy.

Eren stopped fondling himself, feeling the pressure rise again warningly. He let go of his dick, and he reached for the lubricant. He had to stop stroking Levi too in order to unscrew the cap and peel the safety seal off, and he glanced at the athlete as he squeezed some out; not onto his palm, but directly onto Levi's arousal. The smaller man gave a start as Eren traced a generous line of the substance down Levi's dick, from tip to base.

"Shit...it's cold," complained Levi, pausing to shoot an accusing glare at Eren.

"We'll warm it up," promised Eren breathlessly.

He then applied another generous amount to the first two fingers of his left hand, and he recapped the tube and put it by the condoms again. Leaning over his supine Olympian, Eren closed in for the first kiss. He hoped it would be the first of many. He started it lightly, kissing the corners of Levi's parted lips, then moving in to the fuller part in the center. He caressed Levi's lips with the tip of his tongue before entering his mouth, and then he deepened the kiss. After tasting the inside of Levi's mouth for a bit, he withdrew and he met his eyes, his face only inches away from the other man's.

"Now touch yourself down there, but keep playing up here with one hand."

Levi's umbrage over the chill of the lube faded, and his eyes again became heavy-lidded with erotic intrigue. He didn't say anything, but he obeyed Eren's suggestion. Reaching down with his right hand, he took hold of his dick and started to jerk it slowly, spreading the lube over it and his palm. With his left, he continued to tweak and rub his nipple, leaving the right one—the one closest to Eren—free for the other man's attentions.

Perfect. This was exactly how Eren hoped that his idea would turn out. Supported on his left arm, he could only use one hand without sitting up...but for what he had in mind, he only _needed_ one hand. Eren brought his lubed fingers to Lev's hole, cupping his balls briefly and lifting them before stroking the pucker of flesh beneath them. Levi nearly whined; a sound that Eren wouldn't have expected from him. The man was demonstrating a lot of behavior tonight that Eren never would have expected of him, though. This was indeed turning out to be a very interesting an unexpected adventure. The athlete lifted his hips to give Eren better access, panting softly in that erotic way that made Eren's blood tingle with lust.

"You're amazing," husked Eren, watching the other man's expressions as he stroked around Levi's entrance, smearing the lube over it. "Just perfect."

Trusting Levi to tell him if he moved too fast or did something that caused discomfort, Eren let his finger go into him. He was careful about it, pushing in a little bit at a time and biting his lip over how tightly Levi's body squeezed the digit. It was going to take a bit of finesse and patience to stretch him enough. That made Eren wonder just how long it had been since Levi got fucked by someone, and he made a mental note to go slow at first.

Of course, pride wasn't the only thing causing Eren to swell. His boner was so engorged now that he ached. He lowered his head to Levi's chest, and he circled the athlete's nipple with his tongue. It stood at attention again almost immediately, and Levi moaned in pleasure. Finding the results more than satisfying, Eren took the hard bud between his lips, sucking at it while flicking his tongue against it. Levi's back arched, and he squirmed restlessly.

"Be still," husked Eren. It was difficult for him to boss this man around, but Levi seemed to really dig it. With a shudder and a tiny groan, Levi relaxed beneath him. His hand sped up its motions on his cock, and Eren came close to telling him to stop jerking himself off. He chose to allow it to continue, though. He wanted to see Levi get off, even if it happened before he was inside of him.

Levi's breath started coming out harsh and ragged as Eren worked him loose, making sure not to neglect his sensitive nipple. Levi's back started to arch tellingly, and the athlete grabbed the base of his cock with a hiss. "Unh...hah...t-tell me when...I can come," urged Levi.

A little surprised, Eren looked up from the nipple he was pleasuring to see a strained expression on the man's face. "Okay, Levi. I'll tell you." Eren smiled, and on impulse, he spouted: "You're being such a good boy."

Eren braced himself for the other man to scoff at him, or otherwise make fun of his words. Instead, it only seemed to make Levi hotter. He stopped fondling his nipple to bring his hand to his mouth and cover it on a moan. He squeezed his dick firmly to hold back his orgasm, and he bucked as Eren pressed firmly against his prostate with two fingers. A shudder tore through Levi, and Eren switched his mouth to the other nipple to suck on it. Levi took his hand off of his mouth, and he reached down to grip Eren's length.

"Fuck," panted the athlete, red-faced and tense.

Eren pumped into Levi's stroking hand, sucking in calming breaths and avoiding humping his grip too fast. He squeezed a third finger in, and he started getting into position on top of his companion. Eren didn't need to prompt Levi to lift his legs and spread them wide. He was panting as hard as his companion now, and he had to stop Levi from stroking him off anymore. He couldn't even offer a word, he just withdrew from the athlete's firm grip with a shake of his head. Levi seemed to get it, and he stared up at Eren with lascivious silvery eyes.

"I'm ready enough," husked Levi, squirming his hips invitingly. He still had one hand gripping his erection, and with the other that he'd just been stroking Eren with, he reached up to cup the back of the taller man's head. His fingers tangled into Eren's hair, tugging on it to draw him away from his chest and to his lips. Levi's warm, inviting mouth covered Eren's, his tongue dancing in to swallow the sponsor's groan. The aggression in the kiss contradicted Levi's submissive behavior from before, and it threw Eren off guard again.

Now that he had Eren kissing him, Levi reached down to grab his wrist and pull at it, taking Eren's fingers out of his ass. He then gripped Eren's length again, broke the kiss and stared up at him.

"Fuck me good and hard, Jaeger."

That raw demand was the battering ram that finally broke through Eren's self-control. Something primal struck him, something he'd never felt with another partner before. He allowed Levi to guide him in, and he didn't take as much care as he initially had planned to. He kept going, not pausing. He heard Levi's ragged intake of breath, felt him tense beneath him, but he couldn't hold back. Eren closed his teeth on Levi's arching throat, leaving marks there. He sucked at the spot as he filled the smaller man to the hilt, and he heard himself growl.

"Yeah, you fucking beast," growled Levi back, his voice catching. "Hah...ah, shit!"

Eren had withdrawn, only to drive himself back in deeply. He had just enough sense to lift his head and check Levi's face to be sure he wasn't truly hurting him. Ackerman was either a damned good actor, or that was sheer ecstasy on his face.

"You tell me if I hurt you," reminded Eren. He hardly recognized the roughness in his own voice. He'd never been this worked up over someone before.

Levi's nails, though short-trimmed, were sharp enough to dig grooves in Eren's back as he dragged one hand down it in a claw. Eren groaned, and he pumped again...and again. He started pounding into Levi, spurred on by the athlete's rough cries and encouragement. He heard Levi issue a purring sort of growl in his ear, felt the sharp nip of his teeth. It was like fucking a wild thing.

When Eren changed his rhythm to deep thrusts, bucking at the end of each one to shove himself against Levi's prostate, he saw a change in his companion. Levi's eyes were widening, and his expression was slipping out of that aggressive, feral one to something almost vulnerable. Eren could feel the man's ass starting to tighten around him.

"E-Eren," moaned Levi, his thighs tightening and shaking around the other man's waist.

"Not yet," growled Eren. "Hold it for me, baby. A little longer."

Levi started to mewl. He obeyed Eren's command, holding firmly onto his cock with one hand and clutching at him with the other one. Eren shifted on top of him, reached up and back to snatch Levi's wrist, and he slammed it down on the pillow beside the smaller man's head. He held it there tightly, and he kept going at it. Now Levi was the one biting, sinking his teeth into Eren's collarbone as he strained against his hold. His voice came out in desperate, rough cries against Eren's skin and he pulled his legs further back for deeper penetration. The smack of skin on skin got louder, the bed knocked against the wall and Eren heard himself snarling like a wolf.

It was building so intensely, Eren feared he might not act soon enough to stop it. He tilted a little, reached down and grabbed himself, going still within his companion. Levi whimpered a protest, urging him to keep going. Eren shook his head, gasping and centering himself.

"Not...yet," he managed. He gave the darker-haired man an aggressive smile, again shaking his head. "Not yet."

He couldn't comprehend the blast of profanities that came from Levi, but Eren soon put a stop to them as he resumed. His fingers interlocked with Levi's where he was holding his hand down, and he started fucking him fast and frantically. Levi was vocalizing beautifully, nipping and licking at Eren's neck and chest, rubbing his heels against his lower back, arching into his thrusts. They were in amazing synch with each other, and Eren knew he was at the end of his rope.

"Now," panted Eren. "You can come now..."

Levi bucked beneath him as he released his straining cock. His back arched, he threw his head back, and he called Eren's name. The way he did it was so sweet and beautiful, and the feel of him squeezing to tightly around him drove Eren over the edge. It wasn't until after he'd spurted everything he had deeply into Levi's ass that Eren realized they'd both completely forgot to apply a condom.

* * *

Fuck. That was the only word that was springing to Levi's mind as he lay there gasping and sweating, spent from the best fuck he'd had in a good, long while. He too was aware that they'd both neglected their protection in the heat of the moment. He knew that _he_ was clean, but he couldn't say the same thing about Eren. He gave it a moment, trying to calm the rapid pace of his heartbeat and catch his breath. Eren was lying heavily on top of him. He'd slipped out of him, and he had his cheek on Levi's chest in a way that was annoyingly endearing.

"Hey kid," Levi finally said, his voice raspy from all the noise he'd made, "you didn't fucking wrap it."

Eren lifted his head and planted his chin on Levi's chest, gazing at him with dazed green eyes. His rich brown hair was messy, and his bronze skin glistened with sweat. "Yeah, but you grabbed my dick and said to put it in before I could do that."

"Tch..." Levi had no rebuttal for that one though, because it was the simple truth. He hadn't been prepared for how powerful the chemistry between them was. "Well, I want proof that you're clean, and I'll do the same for you."

"That's no problem," assured Eren. He lowered his gaze. "Sorry I fucked up like that, though."

Levi sighed. "It's on both of us. Don't worry about it."

Eren looked at him again, and there was curiosity in his eyes. "You're kind of like hot and cold water, you know that?"

Levi didn't dispute that. He'd gotten along in life by being unpredictable. "Did you have fun, or what?"

"Yeah." Eren smiled at him, and that boyish streak came back. "That was really, really hot. You surprised me."

Levi considered the soreness in his nethers and hips. Yeah, Eren had really surprised him, too. The bite and scratch marks they'd left on each other wasn't quite the norm for Levi, either. Levi demonstrated another example of his complicated personality, then.

"Well, that was nice. I've got to get cleaned up and get some rest." Levi nudged at Eren to get him off of him.

"What? Hold on a minute!" Eren propped himself up over Levi, looking both hurt and offended. "You can't even hang out with me for a while?"

"I've got training to do tomorrow," reminded Levi. "I can't stay up all night fucking around, you rich brat. We had our fun, so let's just enjoy it for what it was."

Eren's jaw dropped, and for a moment, Levi felt genuinely bad. "Hey, I told you it was just tonight, and we'd see from here. Stop looking like a kicked puppy."

That was when anger and indignation took the place of hurt feelings. Levi could practically see it play-by-play in Eren's facial expressions. The brunet got off of him abruptly, and he stumbled off the bed to retrieve his clothes.

"Oi, you can wash up if you w—" Levi started to offer, but Eren cast a scathing glare over his shoulder at him, wriggling into his pants and underwear.

"No thanks. I get it."

Levi watched his main sponsor storm out of the hotel room, and he felt a strange sense of loss.

* * *

Eren didn't speak to Levi after that night, except when necessary. His texts were purely business, with none of the warm emotes or silly stickers or other stupid things the guy used to do to try and make him smile. He emailed Levi his most recent checkup results to ensure him that he was free of STD's, and Levi did the same in return. After that it was just business, and for some damned reason, it really bothered Levi. No longer did he smile warmly at him when their eyes caught and held during Levi's performances. Eren still hooted and clapped, but now it was completely impersonal.

Levi's personal health and nutrition advisor was the one to notice that he was even more grouchy than usual, and Hange prodded him until he gave in and confided in her. Fortunately, they had first-class seating on this flight, and therefore enough space and privacy to talk.

"Let me see if I'm understanding this," Hange said to Levi, leaning toward him with interest. "You're in such a pissy mood because you blew someone off after sex?"

Levi grimaced. How he'd become friends with such an eccentric person was still beyond him, but if there was anyone he could talk to, it had to be Hange. "Yeah."

"Oh my, look at that pout." Hange gave him a little pinch on the chin. "You look so sad."

He pushed Hange's hand away. "Cut it out."

"But this is interesting," Hange went on as if not hearing him. The glasses Hange wore gleamed in the overhead lighting. "You've brushed off so many people—"

"Not _that_ many," Levi muttered. "I don't fuck everyone I see, four-eyes."

Hange chuckled. "No, but you must _like_ this one."

Levi went silent. Yes, he _missed_ Eren. He missed the goofy idiot running up to him after a good performance with balloons or one of those stupid vine wreaths or a cd he thought he might like. He missed seeing him waving at him in the stands, jumping up and down like Eren was trying to lend Levi all of his energy to help him through those last, exhausting moments of competition to win the gold. He missed his ridiculous congratulatory posts on his Facebook page.

"You seem deep in thought," commented Hange after a few moments of silence from Levi. Could it be that I'm right, Levi?"

Levi looked at the bespectacled brunet sitting next to him, brooding.

"You know, Levi," Hange whispered, "Nothing says: 'I'm sorry' like a blowjob'..."

"Not funny," he groused.

Hange chuckled and shrugged. "Or maybe dinner? You could try to set something up whenever you touch down in the same place with him again. If you really like him enough to be this upset about it, then maybe he's worth trying for."

Levi turned his head, and he looked at Hange with contemplative eyes. It occurred to him that he didn't _have_ to touch down anywhere to arrange a dinner with the person in question; Eren was on the very same airplane as they were. He started to straighten up in his seat slowly, wondering how he could manage this and if he was about to make a stupid mistake.

"Shine, little light-bulb, shine!" Hange seemed to take great delight in noticing the inspiration provoked by the suggestion.

Levi glared at Hange.

* * *

Eren didn't know what to make of the text he'd received from Levi. He knew he was in the First Class section beneath the one he was in, and his heart skipped a beat when he got it. He thought at first that it must surely be a prank, or another prelude to wild sex and rejection. He stared at his phone with wide green eyes, and he wondered if it were possible for someone to hack the text messaging feature on their airline. He'd tried to keep his encounter with Levi a secret from his parents, but Grisha could be fairly ruthless. He wanted him Eren to hook up with an appropriate girl and continue the family legacy through marriage and family.

_"Dinner together when they serve. Please."_

It was the "please" part of the text that made Eren suspicious, and after several moments of staring at it, he finally responded.

_"Why? Need more money?"_

Levi's responsive text was convincing enough. _"No, idiot. Want to talk. Yes or no?"_

Eren bit his lip. He'd been hurt by Levi's dismissal...more hurt than he could admit to anyone, and he didn't want another meaningless sexual encounter with the man. The part about seeing where it would go from there never happened because of Levi's callousness after their first encounter. He slowly tapped out his responsive text.

_"Not a good idea. Thanks though."_

Eren waited for several minutes, feeling like his heart was going to just stop altogether. Then, there was a response.

_"I need to explain. Please."_

Again, that "please" word shook Eren completely.

_"Nothing to explain. You made it clear."_

Levi's response was clipped, and Eren could sense the anger in it even if he couldn't see the scowl on his face.

_"You fucking brat. I'm not putting myself any further out on this limb."_

Eren suffered a moment of sheer sorrow. His throat hurt, and he bowed his head. He subtly reached for a tissue from the dispenser in his armrest, and he wiped at his eyes. He knew he shouldn't be so hung up on this guy, but it really fucking hurt.

* * *

All that Levi could think as the morning hours came and they neared their next destination was that he was about to make a huge fool of himself. He felt nervous, and he couldn't stop picturing what Eren Jaeger's face looked like when he was coming, filling him deep. Levi dropped into a lavatory to cool his cheeks, before climbing up the stairs to the second-level seating in first class. He meandered his way to Eren's row, hoping that the seating arrangement hadn't changed since they'd taken off. He was gratified to find the row seat open, and he sat down without a word in it as Eren stared at him with wide eyes.

"So, if not dinner, how about breakfast?" Levi suggested. He made himself look at his companion's stunned face, sidelong. "In case it's not obvious by now, I'm trying to fucking apologize."

Eren's mouth worked, his handsome face going through a series of expressions ranging from confused to wary to hopeful. "I thought you just wanted to leave it at...that," he said finally.

"Canned response out of sheer habit," Levi tried to explain. He saw the flight attendant approaching to take breakfast orders, and he leaned in close to Eren. "I'm an asshole, all right? But...I like you. You seem like a nice guy. Shit, I'm horrible at this."

Eren looked at him, and something softened in his expression. "I like you too," he dared to admit. "That's why I got so mad."

"Then maybe we should try a fresh slate," suggested Levi, bracing himself.

"Yes," agreed Eren. He reached for Levi's hand. "I want to have breakfast with you."

Levi stared at the tanned hand resting over his own, and then he met Eren's gaze. He nodded, and he realized that what he'd nearly lost besides a potential, serious love interest was a friend. "I'll let you feed me," he blurted.

Much to Levi's mortification, Eren laughed.

It was an honest, endearing sound though, and Levi found himself smirking quietly.

When they got served their plates of Eggs Benedict and French Toast, Levi took every bite Eren fed to him. He didn't complain when the other man drew the privacy curtain and kissed him softly, and before long, Levi was feeding Eren back.

* * *

The End (?)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren struggles with uncertainty as he and Levi begin a courtship. Unsure whether Levi still has a sexual interest in him or not, he tries his best to be patient and not crowd him. Levi sees it an entirely different way, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I caved and decided to turn this into a multichapter story, heheh. I can't promise rapid updates because I'm trying to finish other projects, so this will be at the bottom of the priority list. Updates should come faster once other WIP's are completed.

"Damn it." Levi shook his head as he watched the score board and saw a nine pop up.

He was aiming for a perfect ten, but the judges at this event were a little tougher to please than usual. He was still ahead of most everyone else, but he was now tied with the gymnast from Mitras. If he couldn't break that tie in his next performance, he wasn't going to get the gold. He turned to look up at the bleachers behind him, seeking out a certain mop of brown hair and green eyes. He located Eren, who was hooting and watching the scoreboard. The rich brat didn't even seem to care that Levi didn't get a perfect ten from this performance. It salved the athlete's frustration a little. Levi wasn't so forgiving of himself, though.

He took a sports drink offered to him by his coach, and he sipped at it as he sat down on the bench. Erwin sat down next to him, looking thoughtfully up at the board.

"You can get ahead in your next event," reasoned Coach Smith. "Your skills with the parallel bars are still unmatched, Levi. Just forget about that nine and focus on the bars when you go up again."

Levi held back a sigh. Erwin was probably right; the vault had never been Levi's strongest point. The rings, the parallel bars and the horizontal high bar were where he excelled the most. He was good at the pommel horse and tumbling too, but he thought he could still use improvement to both. The damned vault was his weakest point.

Levi watched as the next contestant came onto the floor to do the vault, and he clenched his jaw when the guy gave a smoother performance than he had. It looked like for this one, he was going to get ahead of both Levi and the Mitras gymnast.

"I'd like to make a suggestion," Erwin said thoughtfully as the scores lit up again. "Try using less flash when you do the vaults."

Levi frowned at him. "What do you mean, 'less flash'?"

"Skip the round-off entry vault," answered the blond. "Go back to training the handspring double fronts. You've always been very good at those. You're like a pinwheel when you do them."

"But _you're_ the one that wanted me to start doing the roundoff twists," groused Levi. "You said it was more impressive to the judges."

"I did, but now I think we should revise that. Your body is more suited to tucking and spinning, rather than rotation in mid-air—at least for this task." Erwin patted Levi's sweaty, bare shoulder. "You're small and lithe. Take advantage of that. Change your training routine for the vaults, and we'll see how it goes at the next event."

Levi shrugged. "You're the coach. We'll try it."

Farlan came over to sit down next to them, having finished his routine and taken a break. He took one look at the sour expression on Levi's face, and he sighed, capping his bottled water. "Okay, so you didn't get a perfect ten. You can't always be perfect, Levi."

"Spoken like someone used to getting low scores," grumbled Levi.

" _Low_? Come on, I got two nines on that last one!" Farlan nudged him familiarly, used to Levi's perfectionist attitude.

Levi shrugged. Gruff though he was, he was genuinely fond of his team mates, and he didn't want to discourage any of them too much. Farlan and Isabel were both doing better with their scores in this gymnastics event than usual, which made Levi rethink his assessment that the judges were just harder to please. The problem was _him_.

He turned to look back up at the bleachers again. Eren was still in the VIP section behind the glass, but now he was pressed up against it, giving Levi two thumbs up and grinning with excitement. Levi rolled his eyes.

"Dork," he mumbled. Too bad Eren had to be such a _pretty_ dork.

* * *

Eren saw Levi's lips move, and he was able to read them easily. In fact, he'd made a habit of reading the athlete's lips from a distance whenever possible, when Levi was down on the floor and Eren couldn't hear what was being said between him, his team mates and his coach.

 _"Dork,"_ Levi had said, and then he stopped looking up at Eren to watch the next contestant in men's gymnastics come out onto the floor.

Eren chuckled, used to Levi's disparaging comments to his behavior, by now. He knew that on some level, there was affection in those insults.

"What's so amusing, son?"

Eren's smile faltered at the sound of his father's voice, coming up behind him. He could see Grisha's reflection in the glass surrounding their private VIP section. "I was just thinking of how none of the other competitors have a chance in the next event," fabricated Eren, though the observation was true enough. Nobody had ever bested Levi at the parallel bars, and that would be up next.

"Hmm, you do have a lot of faith in that foul-mouthed little cretin."

Eren's lips thinned. "Can you blame him for being a little mouthy, after the way you talked about him right to his face? Why do you always have to look down on people that weren't born into money, Dad? Just because he grew up on the south side of Trost doesn't mean he's some punk."

"My opinion of him has nothing to do with where he grew up," corrected Grisha. "It's his disrespectful attitude and his language usage."

Eren gritted his teeth. "You made it sound like I was buying a pet, when I introduced you to him and told you I was sponsoring him. He had every right to call you on that."

"I never called him a pet. Stop being so dramatic." Grisha stepped up beside Eren at the window, and he looked down at the floor. Seeing Levi doing some stretches with his petite redheaded teammate Isabel, he shrugged. "I must admit, he has impressive form and poise, and he stands a good chance of making it to the finals. He has impressive skills, even if his mannerisms resemble a thug's."

It was becoming an old argument between them. Eren's father had never approved of his choice of investments, and he made it a point to remind him of that fact every chance he got. In addition, Eren was sure Grisha would blow a gasket if he ever found out that he and Levi had slept together. They hadn't done it since that one night Levi surprised him, but they'd fallen into a courtship since then. They stayed up talking late at night whenever they stopped over somewhere while on tour. They went on dates now and then, usually with Eren treating because he insisted on it. They discussed their hopes and dreams, learned a bit about each others' childhoods, and they were growing more fond of each other with each day. At least, Eren _hoped_ the latter was mutual, and not just on his side. He'd made Levi smile a couple of times, and they kissed sometimes in private. The last time Eren joined him in his suite to hang out for a while, they'd made out and he'd hoped it would lead to more, but Levi held back.

Maybe they were getting too far into the "friend zone". That worried Eren even more than the trouble that could come if his dad ever found out what was happening between them. While he did want to be Levi's friend, he didn't want that to interfere with them being lovers. He was too enamored with the man to accept such a thing, now. He wanted him, and it got worse each passing day without sleeping with him.

He was so engrossed in his troubled thoughts that he didn't realize his father was still talking to him until Grisha made an annoyed sound.

"Are you even listening to me, Eren?"

Eren gave a start, and he wracked his brain to try and recall what his dad had been saying. Something about commercials? "Sorry Dad, I was looking at the score board. What were you talking about?"

"I was saying that you could profit from this through advertising," Grisha repeated. He nodded at the athlete down on the floor that Eren was sponsoring. "He might have all the manners of an angry badger, but that gymnast of yours is very popular. People cheer louder when they see him step out on the floor. Use that to your advantage. You can endorse popular products, and while doing so, endorse our company, as well. It stands to bring in decent cash flow, especially if he keeps winning the gold the way he has been."

Eren narrowed his eyes at his father. "You're saying you want me to talk Levi into doing ad campaigns? Like what, commercials? Posters?"

"All of it," clarified Grisha. "Put his face on the billboards and on people's television screens. Organize magazine interviews for him. If you can make that work and bring in some revenue, I'll stop pressing you to invest in small businesses."

Eren hesitated. His first impulse was to tell his father that there was no way Levi would agree to become a poster boy. As gorgeous as he was to look at, Levi was no model. He might even be insulted by the suggestion. The carrot Grisha was dangling was a tempting one, though. It might get him off Eren's back, and if he could prove to him that he could capitalize on the suggestion, it would mean Eren could put all of his focus on supporting Levi. He wouldn't have to deal with managing corporations, and during the off season, he could enjoy free time to do whatever he wanted. Maybe he and Levi could even book a vacation trips to the alps after this season. They could spend their off time in a cabin, just the two of them. Maybe they'd do some skiing, or maybe they'd just spend all their time making love.

That was, if Levi was even still interested in him sexually. Eren sighed, and he looked down at the floor. Levi was wiping his face off with a wet towel, preparing himself for the next performance. He sure kissed Eren like he wanted him, when they got time alone together. Could he just be waiting for Eren to take the initiative and make a move? Levi did say he preferred assertiveness in a partner. Maybe Eren wasn't being aggressive enough. Then again, maybe the athlete just wanted some space. Maybe Levi just needed time to figure out how he felt about Eren before having sex with him again.

"Well, what do you think?" pressed Grisha. "Do we have a deal?"

Eren bit his lip, and he nodded. "Fine, I'll try. It's not just up to me though, Dad. I can't force Levi to do anything he doesn't want to. Our contract is for me to fund him, and for him to bring home the gold. He's already fulfilling his part, so don't get your expectations up."

"I've learned not to do that, with you," came the scathing reply.

Eren flushed, and he took the verbal hit like he always did when his father criticized him. At least he'd get to see his mom in the next city. Carla had already made plans to fly there and watch the next competition with him, and for that, Eren was grateful. He looked forward to Levi meeting his mother. It would be a vastly different experience from meeting Grisha, and it would show Levi that at least one of his parents was supportive of him.

* * *

"Wooh! You _nailed_ it, big bro!"

Isabel was hopping with excitement as she watched the score board light up with numbers after Levi's performance on the parallel bars. He'd just jogged over from the floor, and he turned around to look up. Each number was a ten. He released the breath he just realized he'd been holding, his pride salved by the perfect scores. Next up would be tumbling, and his confidence was restored. It always helped to do an event that he excelled at between the ones he felt he needed improvement in.

"Good going, Levi," said Farlan with a grin. "Catch."

Levi caught the bottle of sports drink that his friend tossed to him, and he unscrewed the top and took a sip. He nodded at his coach when Erwin brought him some wet wipes to clean the chalk off his hands, and he put his drink down on a folding chair to wipe off.

"Didn't I tell you?" Erwin said with a smile. "You had nothing to worry about."

Levi shrugged, and he disposed of the used wipes in a nearby trash bin. "I'm still tied with that other guy. Unless he screws up in this performance or the next one, we'll end up sharing the gold."

"Could be worse." Isabel shrugged. "You could be getting silver or bronze instead, like me."

Levi looked at her, sensing the despondent note in her voice. In a rare moment of brotherly affection, he ruffled the petite girl's bright red hair. "Hey, it's going to be your first medal. That's a good start, and you should be proud. You'll get there, kid."

"Faster than this one," Erwin said with a meaningful glance at Farlan.

The blond athlete grimaced at their coaches subtle reminder that he had yet to win any medals. "I'm working on it, Coach Smith."

Erwin wasn't accepting the excuse. "If you put as much focus into your own performance as you do in cheering on your teammates, you'd end the season with at least a bronze."

Farlen looked like he wanted to object, but Levi beat him to the punch. "Coach is right. Stop worrying so much about how me and Isabel are performing and focus on your own improvement. You're only a few numbers away from getting the bronze, Farlan."

The blond lowered his gaze, accepting the constructive critique. "Can you give me a few pointers then, Levi?"

"I'll do better than that," promised Levi. "I'll train with you, when I have the spare time."

Farlan brightened at that offer. "Really? That would be bitching."

Levi shrugged. He knew Farlan didn't really care for his personal trainer. The guy was good, but for some reason he made Farlan uneasy and it made it difficult for the blond to really take in what he was trying to teach him. Maybe if he had a friend at his side working with him, Farlan would find improvement of his technique easier to come by.

Levi saw a familiar face approaching from the floor exit/entry, and his heart skipped a beat in response to the smile on that tanned, handsome face. He groaned inside when he noticed that Eren was carrying a little Trost flag in one hand and a patriotic themed teddy bear in the other.

_~Seriously? What next, a box of candy and some flowers?~_

The flag he could deal with, but the stuffed animal was a little overboard. That was the sort of thing to give to a girl. He hid his faint annoyance as Eren closed the distance and offered the gifts to him.

"Great job on those bars, Levi," complimented the entrepreneur. "Check it out, they had flags and teddies for every country participating this season in the gift shop! Cute, huh?"

"Yeah," said Levi. "Cute."

He wasn't referring to the gifts so much as the bright-eyed young man holding them, though. Levi felt a warning stir in his crotch, and he silently cursed himself. The spandex unitard he wore for this competition wasn't designed to hide anything. Fitting his body like a second skin, it showed off his physique as well as offering unimpeded movement. If he sprung a boner right now, the whole fucking world would see it. Levi unconsciously clutched the teddy bear close to his chest, willing his body to behave itself. Why wouldn't Jaeger just make a fucking move, already? He was horny and frustrated. While it was nice to explore their relationship beyond the physical aspect of it, Levi was getting impatient.

_~But who am I kidding? I'm the one that instigated this courtship. Didn't expect the kid to be such a damned gentlemen, though.~_

And it wasn't like Eren could "make a move" on him right there in the open, anyway. Not only could that cause an international scandal, but Grisha Jaeger was there and Levi could just imagine his reaction. All they needed would be to make news headlines and get Eren disowned. Not that Levi thought it would be terrible if the guy's father disowned him, but he was fairly sure Eren didn't have the skills to survive on his own without his fortune, sad but true.

 _~I'd take care of him,~_ Levi caught himself thinking as he looked into those expressive happy green eyes. The thought was quickly followed by another one as he realized he really meant it. He _would_ take care of Eren if anything happened and the kid needed help getting on his feet. _~Fuck, I've got it bad.~_

Really bad. As Eren started gushing over Levi's performance, pointing out different parts of it that he liked the most, Levi almost started to smile. That charmed innocence of Jaeger's was winning him over more and more with each day, and Levi decided that if Eren couldn't take the hint on his own, it was time for him to be a little more creative and toss him a more blatant hint.

"Hey Eren," he said in a low voice, luring the excited young man away from the others so they could speak more privately, "what have you got up for tonight?"

Eren shrugged. "Nothing. I thought about going out on the town and seeing what the night life is like here, but I'm kind of tired. I might just call for room service and stay in my suite when we get to our hotel."

Perfect. Even better, Grisha wouldn't be staying after the competition. He would be flying back home, which meant there was no reason to worry about the man trying to barge in on them. "Hmm. Want some company?"

Eren smiled eagerly. "Sure! We haven't hung out much this week. I'd love to have you come up. We could order a movie and have dinner together."

"That sounds good." But Levi wasn't hungry for food. No point in giving it away completely, though. "Give me your spare key card and I'll meet you in your suite after I get cleaned up, all right?"

Eren nodded. "Absolutely. I'll buy a bottle of good champagne to celebrate."

Levi cocked his head quizzically. "Celebrate what?"

"The gold you're going to be taking tonight," answered the taller man as if it were obvious.

Levi checked a sigh. "Eren, you don't know that I'm going to win gold again."

Eren favored him with a wink. "Yes I do."

"Someone's optimistic." Levi felt his face starting to heat under that confident, admiring stare.

"Someone has faith in you," corrected Eren. He glanced up at the VIP section he'd come down from, and he sighed. "I need to talk to you about something too, by the way."

"Yeah? What is it?"

Eren looked at him again, and he hesitated for a moment. "Let's save it for later. It's no big deal but it's nothing I can explain fast, and you should focus on your last event. We can talk about it over dinner tonight."

Levi had to admit he was curious, but Eren's logic made sense to him. Now wasn't the time to get into any sort of heavy discussion. He had a medal to win for this brat. "All right, we'll save it for later. Better get back up there before your old man starts getting too curious."

Eren sighed. "Yeah, right? I'll have my keycard dropped off at your suite later on. Just let yourself in if I'm not there when you come up."

Sensing that something was bothering Eren, the Olympian refrained from asking further questions. He didn't know if it was just the pressure of dealing with his father, or if the perceived tension was related to whatever Eren wanted to speak with him about later. As Levi watched him go, he tried to put it out of his mind and concentrate on mentally reviewing his tumbling routine. Whatever it was, Eren would tell him later.

* * *

Eren walked into his luxury hotel suite with a bottle of champagne in one hand, and a corkscrew in the other. He smiled at the sight of Levi, standing there by the window overlooking the city in the lounge area. The raven-haired athlete was wearing a long gray trench coat and a pair of black boots. His back was turned to Eren, and he had his hands resting on the desk that was up against the big window. For a moment, Eren stopped to simply admire the sight of him. Even the long coat couldn't fully disguise Levi's physique.

"So, you're here." Levi straightened up and half-turned to look at Eren. His eyes glittered in the lamplight. "Glad you invited me up."

"Well, you surpassed expectations again," excused Eren, trying to sound sophisticated. He wasn't his father, though. He could see by the slight narrowing of Levi's eyes that it annoyed the man for him to try and put on a front, and he sighed.

"Sorry. You rocked," Eren amended softly, smiling at Levi shyly.

The smaller man sighed at him, and he smirked ever so slightly. "That's better. You don't have to pretend to be someone you're not around me, brat. Especially your douchebag father."

Eren winced. Leave it to Levi to be absolutely, unapologetically frank about his opinion. He was right, though. While Eren knew that deep down, Grisha Jaeger just wanted what was best for him, the man had been forcing it on him his whole life. His dad wanted what _he_ thought was best for Eren. He didn't seem to care what _Eren_ thought was best for Eren.

Right now, what was best for Eren, in his opinion, was this small, athletic man standing in his suite. Biting his lip, Eren backed up and he made sure the door was locked, both with the bolt and the hasp lock.

"Why are you still wearing that coat?" Eren wondered, starting to take a step towards Levi.

Levi undid the buttons on the coat, still looking over his shoulder at Eren. The coat fell to the floor as he shrugged it off, and Eren was brought up short by the sight before him. Levi was wearing a spandex body suit striped with his team colors. That in itself wasn't unusual, really, but what called attention to it was the fact that there was no ass to it. Two neat round holes in the backside exposed Levi's muscular ass cheeks.

"Because of this sad excuse for a team unitard," explained the athlete. "Our uniform designer left a few things out of it. Think we should have him fired, Eren?"

At this point, Levi had turned around fully to face Eren, and the taller man saw that there was more missing to the outfit than the butt cheeks. There was a hole in the front of it too, exposing Levi's privates fully. The top part of the unitard dipped low to expose most of Levi's chest, showing off ripples of firm muscle and the athlete's pink nipples. Right now, Levi's cock was soft, but it was starting to firm up and elongate before Eren's eyes.

Eren wiped at his mouth, sure that he must be drooling. "Actually, I'm thinking of giving him a raise," he husked. "Christ, Levi. If you wore that on the floor you'd be sure to score a perfect ten at every event!"

Levi smirked. "Heh. Or I'd be disqualified from the competition. So what are you still standing there for, Jaeger? Can't take a hint?"

The confirmation that his attire was a deliberately seductive piece jolted Eren out of his stupor. He shook his head and crossed the distance between them, putting his arms around his boyfriend. His hands slid down Levi's back, and he cupped the smooth, firm roundness of his exposed ass cheeks.

"You shook me up, I'll admit," he said before lowering his mouth to Levi's and kissing those pouty lips. They parted, and Eren slipped his tongue in to explore. They kissed deeply for several moments, and Levi reached behind himself to the desk, grabbing up a couple of condom packets.

"This time, we're not going to neglect to do this," purred the athlete when Eren broke the kiss to watch him tear one of the packs open.

"You know I'm clean," Eren protested. Going bareback with Levi that first time, even though it wasn't planned, had been an amazing experience.

"Yeah, but I don't want to clean up the splatter or have cum leaking out of my ass all night," informed Levi, "so we're both gonna wear one."

Eren couldn't begrudge him that logic. It must have been really uncomfortable for a clean freak like Levi to experience having that slippery wetness between his butt cheeks, that first time. Eren loosed his hold on the smaller man as Levi went smoothly to his knees before him. Levi dropped the empty packet and the unopened condom to the floor so that he could unzip Eren's trousers and work his belt open. He looked up at Eren with smoky eyes when he liberated the taller man's erection form his pants and underwear. He gave the length an eager, admiring stroke, and then he fit the condom over the tip of it, pinching the tip to expel air as he went. Rather than roll it on with his hand, Levi put his lips over it and worked it down the shaft with his mouth.

Eren groaned, entranced by the sensation and the hotness of how Levi looked taking his cock down his throat. Levi kept going until the member was fully encased, and then he drew back to take it down his throat again. He did this a few times until the sheathed cock was wet with his saliva, and then he shot a smirk up at Eren.

"Extra large," he announced. "I knew you'd need more than standard sized rubbers. Both kinds are flavored, too. Strawberry."

Eren looked, and he realized that the condom his lover had so erotically applied to him was red in color. He laughed softly, blushing. "So do I get to put yours on that way?"

"Sure. I'd be disappointed if you didn't offer." Levi picked up the discarded packet and the unopened condom, which Eren could now see was standard sized. The athlete stood up, and he offered the condom to Eren.

Eren wasted no time. He immediately went down to his knees—so eagerly, in fact, that he probably bruised his kneecaps in the process—and he tore open the package. Wincing at the pain of banging his knees on the floor, Eren repeated Levi's earlier actions with gusto. He listened to the other man's sighs and soft noises of pleasure as he worked his mouth up and down his cock. Levi finally pushed at Eren's shoulders after a few moments.

"Okay, that's enough. You'll make me blow my load before we even start, and I've been looking forward to this for too long to spoil it."

Eren obediently released Levi's dick from his mouth, and he got up a little shakily. "I thought you just weren't interested or wanted to hold back for a while."

"No to the first, but yes to the second," confirmed Levi. "How the fuck you'd think I couldn't be interested is a mystery to me, though. I've been eye-humping you enough when nobody else was looking."

Eren sighed in relief. He'd thought he was just imagining the come-hither glances from those cool, hooded eyes. He was glad to find that wasn't the case. He cupped Levi's ass again, and then he slipped his fingers under the thin stretch of material between the cheeks, eager to start prepping his companion. He was surprised to find his goal already slippery, and he pulled back a bit to look at Levi questioningly as he fondled the loosened entrance, easing a finger in. Levi shuddered and put his arms around his neck.

"I've already taken care of that, Eren. I told you I've been looking forward to this. I loosened up before you arrived, so we can skip that part."

Levi released him, and he tugged on Eren's wrist to get his finger out of his ass. He turned around to face the desk, presenting his back to Eren. The other man stared as Levi hooked one finger under the spandex strip between his buttocks, tugging it aside to show Eren the tempting pucker of flesh beneath. He looked back at him with that slutty expression Eren had missed so much.

"How do you want me?"

"More ways than I can count," answered Eren with a gulp. He swore he had the hottest boyfriend on the planet, and he could think of at least a dozen different positions off the top of his head that he'd like to try. One in particular stood out to him, though, and it surprised him that he'd come up with it. Levi was limber; _very_ limber. The guy could still put his ankles over his head, something most people couldn't do past infancy.

"I want you in the splits," he blurted.

Levi raised an intrigued brow. "Creative, but you'll have a tough time mounting up if I'm on the floor in the splits. Unless..." He trailed off, biting his lip and looking at the desk thoughtfully. "We could make that idea work, with a little finesse."

As Eren watched curiously, Levi demonstrated what he had in mind.

* * *

_~It's going to be awkward as fuck for me to move while I'm in this position,~_ thought Levi as he got on top of the desk, balanced himself and then eased down into a side split.

Once both legs were stretched out on either side, Levi leaned forward and reached out to grip the opposite edge of the desk for support. He scooted back a little, careful not to smush his naked balls in the process. Once his ass was at the very edge of the desk, presenting his lover with complete access, he smirked with quiet satisfaction. Let nobody say he wasn't adventurous in the bedroom. It was a little uncomfortable to have his throbbing erection pressing hard against the surface of the desk, but that only intrigued him more. He could handle a little discomfort for the pleasure this was sure to bring.

"Well, Eren? How's this?"

"That's...that's more than okay," stammered Eren. His warm hands stroked Levi's ass in circular motions as he came closer. "Is it okay for you? It doesn't hurt, does it?"

"It's fine," assured Levi, forgiving of the other man's concern.

Just because he wanted him to be assertive didn't mean he expected Eren to be an inconsiderate prick. One of the things he liked about the rich brat was how sweet Eren could be. His breath quickened with anticipation as Eren took one hand off his ass, while tugging aside the spandex between Levi's butt cheeks with the other one. He wished he'd just cut the whole ass out of the unitard instead of just the cheeks, because he now realized that thin bit of material was going to be constantly in the way.

Levis' concerns about that didn't last for long. The stretchy material was thin enough to be weakened, and the next thing he knew, there was a pop as it broke.

"Oops, sorry," breathed Eren. "I didn't mean to split the seam.

"No, that's fine. I think we can safely say I ruined this suit already," remarked Levi dryly. "This is better, anyway."

He'd barely gotten the sentence finished before he felt the saliva-slick tip of Eren's cock butting against him. Levi clamped his mouth shut and bore down, grunting a little as Eren started filling him slowly. Though he'd stretched himself prior to this, the initial burn of the breach made him gasp. That too was all right by Levi. He'd recalled how tight a fit it had been the first time they'd fucked, and he was confident that his body would adjust to it soon enough. Levi's knuckles whitened as he gripped the edge of the desk more tightly, taking in shaky, steadying breaths and fighting against the urge to clench up.

"Shit, you're huge," he observed, though it was just a statement of the obvious.

"You're so tight," countered Eren softly. He withdrew a little, and then pushed in deeper. He held himself still inside Levi, and he ran his hands over the athlete's taut, trembling thighs. "Easy. We'll take it slow, Levi. You tell me if I hurt you even a little, okay?"

"Yes," agreed Levi tightly.

He _was_ hurting him a little, but he didn't want Eren to stop, so he endured it to give it a chance to ease up. It did after a moment, and Eren must have felt him loosen up, because the taller man withdrew and then eased back in. Levi shuddered impulsively, cursing under his breath at the sensation. Eren paused for a moment before thrusting slowly again, grunting low in his throat in a pleasured way. His hands wandered up Levi's sides, gliding over them sensually before slipping underneath to stroke the smaller man's chest and stomach. Levi gasped softly when Eren's fingers circled and rubbed his nipples, making them tingle delightfully. His groin twitched in reaction to the sensation, and his balls drew tighter. Nipple play, he had to confess, was one of Levi's biggest weaknesses.

"Eren," he moaned, steadily losing more of his composure as the fondling continued. His breath caught when his companion gently squeezed the highly sensitive buds, sending a jolt through him.

"Can't reach your dick in this position," panted Eren, "but do you like this, baby?"

"Yeah," agreed Levi, fighting back a whimper. The angle of his lover's slow thrusts was just perfect, stroking his prostate with each pump. As Eren observed, there wasn't room enough for him to fit his hand between Levi's crotch and the desk to stroke him off, but that was okay. The friction as he shifted with Eren's thrusts was a good enough substitute, and truthfully, Levi could get off on nipple stimulation alone. He groaned and bowed his head as the other man relentlessly pinched, tugged and rubbed on his nipples. The ripples of sensation coursed through his body, making him tingle and throb all over. The intense little shockwaves caused by Eren's dick nudging against that sweet spot with each roll of his hips made Levi's vision lose focus.

"It's good, Eren," panted Levi, breaking into a sweat. "Fuck...so good. Don't stop...please don't stop."

Eren started thrusting a little faster, a groan escaping him. "I don't think I could stop if I tried, now," he assured. "Fuck, I've missed this. Forgot how damned good you feel..."

Levi bit his lip. His thighs were starting to tremble. This position was more intense than he'd expected. Just as he'd thought, he couldn't really move much to participate more, so it was all up to Eren. Something about that really turned him on. He was vulnerable...completely at his companion's mercy. The only thing that could have made this more exciting would have been having his wrists cuffed together, but that might have been carrying it a little too far. It was challenging enough just to hold this position steady.

Levi cried out when Eren drove in sharply, slamming directly against Levi's g-spot. The kid had good instincts; he didn't pause to ask if Levi was okay, apparently figuring out the sound he'd made was one of pleasure. Eren did it again, and he bowed over Levi to kiss his shoulder.

"I'm about to get rougher," warned Eren.

"Go ahead," encouraged Levi breathlessly. "Fuck me hard, Jaeger."

It was all the encouragement Eren needed to hear from him. Soon the desk was creaking and bumping against the wall. The slap of skin on skin got louder, underscored by the two men's ragged moans and labored panting. Levi tried to hold back his orgasm, but the combination of Eren's thrusts and persistent fondling of his nipples proved to be more than Levi could handle. He yelled Eren's name as his dick bucked and pulsed inside the condom, filling it until there was no more room and the cum backed up, leaking out around the base.

"Unh...that's...what I wanted to hear," groaned Eren in approval. He slowed his thrusts for a little while, massaging Levi inside and drawing his climax out longer. When the athlete finally started going limp with sexual release, Eren sped up again.

He lasted longer than expected. In fact, Levi recovered and hardened again as his companion kept pounding into him. Though Eren hadn't seemed too thrilled over wrapping his junk, the barrier obviously enhanced his staying power by decreasing some of the sensation. Levi's condom, however, wasn't providing as much of a benefit as he'd thought it would. He was going to come again, and the rubber wasn't going to hold any more of it. So much for containing the mess.

"Eren...fuck...gonna cum again... _shit_!"

His announcement seemed to spur the other man on, and Eren started taking him with hard, sharp thrusts that made Levi's vision go white around the edges. Levi would have been embarrassed by the drool now trickling out one corner of his mouth, if he weren't so overcome by sexual bliss. He started whimpering unconsciously, and his body tensed up as his balls tightened again. He couldn't stop it from happening, and before he knew it, his cum was trickling out of the condom base again, smearing against the desktop.

This time, the orgasmic clenching around his cock drove Eren into climax. He yelled Levi's name, drove in hard and deep, and pulsed inside of him. Levi dazedly felt Eren trembling against him, and the green-eyed young billionaire embraced Levi so tightly around the waist that he drove the breath from his lungs.

They stayed like that, panting and sweaty, for several minutes as they recovered. Eren finally pulled out, and he helped Levi off the desk. Levi's legs started to buckle as he got his feet on the floor, and Eren caught him in his arms and held him steady.

"Wow," breathed Eren into Levi's ear. "That was...I've never done that before. We've got to do that again sometime."

"Maybe next time you can do the splits," Levi muttered, but he wasn't serious. While he could switch roles if he wanted to, he got the most out of being fucked, and Eren was very good at doing the fucking. Levi turned around in the other man's embrace, and he looked up at him. Still breathing heavily, he searched those gorgeous, emerald-amber eyes of his boyfriend's.

"Hey Eren, don't ever hesitate to tell me what you want, okay? I love your dick inside me, but if you ever want to trade places, we can do that, too."

Eren blinked as if the thought hadn't even occurred to him. "Oh. Um, do you want to do it like that? I don't want to just assume you'll always want to be on bottom."

Levi traced the other man's sweaty, tanned features with his fingertips, finding Eren's response more than a little cute. "It's a pretty fair assumption to make, but I'm flexible. We can explore that option sometime, if you want to. Just let me know. Until then, rest assured I'm more than fine with taking your cock."

Eren smiled in that shy, boyish way of his, and he chuckled. "They should make 'sexcapades' an Olympic event. I think we'd win the gold together." He kissed Levi softly on the lips and murmured against them: "You're amazing, Levi."

* * *

They had sex again after cleaning up, and this time it was in the bed. Eren took it slower the second time, having gotten most of the urgency out of his system. He kissed Levi tenderly as he took him in the missionary position, breathlessly praising him and telling him how much he'd been looking forward to this. He expected Levi to tell him to shut up, but the athlete only clung to Eren and made the most beautiful sounds of pleasure. This time, they both came at nearly the same moment. Eren collapsed on top of Levi with a groan, and when he regained his senses again, he remembered what he'd been meaning to talk to his lover about. He lifted his head off Levi's shoulder, and he gazed down at his flushed, contented face thoughtfully.

"What?" gasped Levi, still winded from his climax. "You look so serious, all the sudden."

Eren balanced his weight on one arm, and he stroked Levi's dark, perspiration-dampened hair. "I forgot all about what I was going to tell you. We should probably order room service soon too, before the kitchen closes down."

"One thing at a time," sighed Levi. He squeezed Eren's ass, and he gave it a little smack. "Pull out, brat. I can't concentrate with your fat cock inside me, even if it's soft right now."

Eren smiled at his candor, and he gently withdrew from the smaller man. He got up, took the condom off and then removed Levi's as well. "Be right back. I'm going to flush these and get us a washcloth."

"I'm thinking a shower before dinner arrives might be in order," mused Levi. "We got each other covered in sweat and cum, even if we contained some of the mess."

Eren glanced down at his nudity, quite aware of the fact. "All right. First we'll talk, then I'll order room service and we'll shower together. Deal?"

Levi nodded, threading his fingers together behind his head. "Deal. I want to know what this is about."

Eren went and flushed the condoms, and Levi listened to the sound of him rummaging around in the bathroom. After a little while, Eren came back with a warm damp washcloth, as promised. Levi let Eren wipe him down, enjoying the pampering. His hips and thighs were aching, mostly from the wild gymnastic sex they'd had over the desk. He didn't mind. He could take some aspirin before he went to sleep and when he got up in the morning. He had a day before they were scheduled to fly to the next event, so he could take it easy and rest up.

Eren finished his task, and he lay down on his side next to Levi after tossing the washcloth in the clothes hamper. "I'm not sure where to start," he admitted, frowning in a troubled manner.

"How about the beginning?" suggested Levi. He turned onto his side to face Eren, pillowing his head on a bent arm. "What's on your mind, Eren?"

Eren met his gaze, and he licked his lips before answering. "Have you ever considered modeling?"

"Tch, you're joking, right?"

Eren shook his head. "No, but I expected that reaction. See Levi, the thing is my Dad's given me an opportunity."

Levi frowned. "An opportunity, or an ultimatum?"

"I...well, I guess it could be considered either." Eren shrugged. "But if I can do this, it might get him off my back and make some extra money for both of us. You, too. Will you hear me out?"

"I'll listen," agreed Levi. "I can't promise I'll go for whatever you're hinting at, but I'll listen."

"Good." Eren ran his hand slowly over Levi's hip. "You know a lot of athletes advertise products, right?"

Levi's expression went blank. "Some of 'em do, yeah."

"Well, you could to," Eren went on. Now that he was talking about it, he really wanted to get it out and get it over with. "You're one of the most popular Olympians in the country. You could pull in extra money and fame for yourself if you'd do some ad commercials and photoshoots. Maybe do some interviews for magazines and television media, too. I know it's not really your thing and you don't care about fame, but think about all the things you could do with that extra money. You told me you want to have your own tea shop someday, remember? This could line your savings account for that goal."

Levi appeared as though he were about to say something scathing, but then he tempered himself. "There's more to this than what you're telling me, isn't there? You've never tried to get me to sell my face before."

"I never really considered it, until my dad spoke up." Seeing one of Levi's thin brows lift, Eren sighed. "Okay, there's more to it. Dad says he'll stop hounding me about my investment choices if I can make this work. That means I won't have to try and divide my time and attention between your Olympic campaign and corporate heads. I could focus completely on you."

Eren lowered his gaze, and he stroked Levi's shoulder. "I knew the minute I saw you perform that I wanted to see you shine, Levi. Before I even thought of how attracted I was to you, I thought of what a loss it would be if you didn't make it all the way to the finals. You _inspired_ me, and you made me believe in something, _really_ believe in something, for the first time in my life. If I can dedicate myself completely to your success, I will."

Levi stared at him. "Huh. Well that's...poetic. I didn't realize you were that invested in it. I thought you took on my sponsorship just to piss off your dad."

Eren smirked. "So did I, at first. At least, that's how it was when I started looking into athletes to sponsor. I knew it would fuck with him if I invested in that instead of what he was pushing me to do, but when I saw you in action, that all changed fast. So what do you think, Levi? Would you give the idea a chance?"

Levi's brows pinched. "Shit, I don't know. I get where you're coming from, but like you already said: it's not really me. If it'll get your old man off your ass, though..."

Eren waited in silence, avoiding pressuring his boyfriend.

"I'll think about it," Levi finally said. "That's more than I'd give most people."

Eren smiled. "I know. Thank you, Levi. Even if you decide against it, I appreciate you at least considering it. I...I really want to be able to spend more time with you."

"Yeah, you said that." Levi's cheeks were blooming with subtle color again. "I'm not used to this sort of thing."

"What sort of thing?" asked Eren. "Someone wanting to spend extra time with you?"

"Someone I'm screwing being so fucking supportive of me," clarified Levi. "Then again, I'm not used to being in a serious relationship, either."

"It's not going to scare you away, is it?" Eren frowned a little at the thought. Maybe he was being a little too intense.

"I'm still lying here with you, aren't I?" Levi smirked. "I haven't blown you off like I did that first time."

"Thank God for that," sighed Eren. He smiled. "So you're not gonna kick me out of the bed for being clingy?"

"It's your bed." Levi shrugged. "I'd have to kick myself out of it, and no, I'm not going to do that. You didn't just blurt it out. You eased into it, and you've shown respect for me. That's something I can appreciate, not be scared of."

Eren's mouth fell open. Whatever he'd been expecting of Levi, this wasn't it. He felt a wave of relief, because the last thing he'd wanted to do was offend his lover. He put an arm around Levi, and he drew him close. "Thanks for being understanding about it." He kissed Levi's forehead. "Why don't we have a look at the menu and order room service? We can take our shower after that."

"Sounds like a plan," agreed Levi.

He sat up with a grunt, and Eren watched his naked form with appreciation as he got out of the bed. He watched Levi's toned little ass while the athlete walked over to the desk they'd fucked on earlier to get the room service menu off of it.

_~I'm in love.~_

The dawning realization was staggering for a moment, but Eren accepted it as the truth. He'd never been one to lie to himself over his own feelings. This wasn't only lust anymore. It wasn't just about a crush on a hot gymnast. He'd gotten to know Levi, and he enjoyed spending time with him, whether they were just talking or having sex.

Yes, he was definitely in love with him. Eren was going to have to be extra careful from now on, because he didn't think Levi was ready to know just how deeply his feelings went for him.

* * *

-To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter humorous recap:
> 
> Levi: "Eren, our costume designer fucked up. Look at these holes in my unitard."
> 
> Eren: （・□・；）
> 
> Levi: "Well? What do you think?"
> 
> Eren: (꒪ཀ꒪) "I...think I need a tissue..."
> 
> Levi: "Is that so? You know Eren, I can still put my legs over my head."
> 
> Eren: "OMFG, you're killing me!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Eren, you seem distracted tonight."

Eren glanced up from the shrimp cocktail appetizer he was enjoying before the main course, and he found Grisha watching him like a hawk. Today was Eren's birthday, and his father had insisted on treating him to a birthday lunch. His mother unfortunately couldn't get a break in her schedule to travel and attend, but she'd express mailed a gift to Eren—which the young man was now wearing around his neck. It was an infinity symbol on a gold chain, and Eren loved it immediately.

"Sorry Dad," Eren prudently apologized. "I guess I'm just tired. I had kind of a late night, last night."

That was a bit of an understatement. Eren flew his two friends Armin and Mikasa in to Harrelson city a couple of nights ago to stay with him during the duration of his stay there, and they'd taken him out last night for a celebratory party at a night club. Levi, Farlan and Isabel came along with them, and they raised the roof all night before finally returning to Eren's hotel suite and crashing hard. They were all still sleeping, but Eren had to get up, shower and meet his father for the lunch date. He was frankly a little surprised he was eating as well as this, but a powdered vitamin drink, a detox pill and a couple of aspirin had done him wonders.

"I see. And how are Armin and Mikasa doing? It's been a while since I saw those two."

Eren shrugged. "They're fine. Armin's still working at the library, and Mikasa still teaches Martial Arts. Seems like everything's going well for them both."

"I always imagined Armin doing more for himself than librarian work," observed Grisha thoughtfully. He fished an oyster out of its shell and regarded it for a second before consuming it with a dash of hot sauce. "It almost seems a waste, considering his credentials. He could be a lawyer with his education and intellect."

"He's happy being a librarian for now," Eren said, fighting back the urge to grit his teeth. Damn, could the man _ever_ not stick his nose into other people's career choices? He reminded himself that Grisha's interest was due to him caring, though. Grisha had always liked Armin and Mikasa, and he'd always encouraged them to do their best at everything they did. On that note, Eren supposed the man pushed him the way he did for the same reason.

"Well, he's not my son. I suppose it's none of my business." Grisha had a sip of the glass of red he'd ordered with his meal. "But having said that, I'm reminded that you are a different matter. It's been nearly a month since we discussed my idea of you trying your hand at marketing with your athlete, Eren. Have you forgotten?"

"No sir, I haven't forgotten," sighed Eren. "Levi's pretty much on board with it; I just haven't had the chance to approach any companies about an ad campaign yet. We've been pretty busy this month with the games and Levi's training schedule. Things should settle down now that we've finished this event and have a few weeks to go before the next one. I didn't want to heap too much on him at once."

"I suppose that makes some sense," conceded the older man. "If you need references for a good place to start, I'll be happy to provide you with a list of good agencies to help you out."

Eren wasn't expecting such generosity, given that his father had already made it clear he was disappointed with the way Eren handled things, thus far. He'd expected him to insist on Eren doing it all on his own to prove he was capable. Perhaps his mother had said something to Grisha about being such a hard ass.

"Yeah, that would be helpful," Eren said at last. Honestly, he hadn't been putting much thought into it since Levi agreed to give it a shot, but he really had no idea where to start.

"Good. I'll send you an email later with the information you need. Ah, here comes our entree. I hope you have enough room for it."

Eren put aside the remainder of his cocktail to make room for the main dish. He grimaced a little at the size of it when the waitress placed his seafood bisque before him. "I might need a carry out box later on," admitted the young man, eyeing the generous serving.

"I think I will too," chuckled Grisha, looking over his steak and lobster. "So much for dessert, eh?"

"I'd probably pop if I tried to eat dessert, but maybe we can order some to take home with us for later?" Actually, Eren was thinking of Levi. The man hardly ever ate any snacks or sweets, so treating him to a dessert was a nice idea.

"I think that can be arranged," stated Grisha. "Let's dig in and finish what we can."

* * *

Later on, Eren returned to his suite with his restaurant leftovers and the dessert he couldn't have more than a bite out of. Levi was up and about and Isabel and Farlan had gone back to their own hotel rooms, but Armin and Mikasa were still sleeping soundly in the second bed. Eren spoke softly to his freshly showered lover as Levi approached him, dressed in a bath robe.

"Hey, do you like seafood? My leftovers are still warm, if you're hungry."

Levi looked at the bag offered to him, and he took it from Eren and set it over on the table. He opened up the container with the remaining bisque, sniffed it and shrugged. "Yeah, I could eat. What's this in the other one?"

"Red Velvet cake. I know you don't usually eat stuff like that, but it can't hurt once in a while, right?"

Levi met his eyes, and he smirked. "So you ordered dessert specifically with me in mind?"

Eren smiled shyly, and he nodded. "You got me."

Levi shook his head, and he sat down at the table to dig in. "Trying to get me fat, Jaeger?"

"Pft, right. Like one piece of cake is going to put an ounce of fat on that hot body of yours." Eren rolled his eyes dramatically.

"All it takes to put on a little bad weight is to over-indulge once too many times," insisted Levi. "You'll have to give me a workout after we drop your friends off at the airport tonight."

Eren flushed, immediately understanding what Levi meant about getting a "workout". They hadn't done it in a few days because of the training schedule and his friends staying in the suite with him, so Eren was more than happy to help Levi burn off those extra calories later on. "It's a deal."

* * *

That night, they saw Armin and Mikasa off to the airport, and when they returned to their suite, Eren fucked Levi good and proper. The athlete felt like it was _his_ birthday instead of Eren's. He'd had a good seafood meal, a slice of delicious cake and some thorough loving afterwards. He felt a little bad that he hadn't gotten Eren so much as a birthday card though, and as he and Eren lay together catching their breath, Levi lifted his head off the other man's chest to regard him silently.

"What is it?" Eren panted, noticing the stare. "Did I come too fast for you?"

Levi shook his head. "No. You were a perfect beast, like usual. I'm just thinking of what I could get for you."

"Get for me? What do you mean?"

Levi's mouth twitched. "For your birthday, you idiot. Your brain is really useless after sex, isn't it?"

"Oh." Eren took the admonishment with good humor. "Yeah, I guess my IQ does drop a little in the afterglow. Just goes to show you blow my mind with your skills, sexy."

Eren seemed to sober as he studied Levi's serious expression, and he reached up to caress the athlete's sweaty face. "Hey, don't worry about it. I don't need a wrapped present from you. Just being with you on my birthday is a treat."

"Stop being so damned noble," sighed Levi. He combed his bangs back with his fingers, and then he dropped his head to Eren's chest again. Listening to the accelerated drum of Eren's heartbeat, Levi closed his eyes. "You should get some kind of gift from me on your birthday, so what do you want?"

What could you give to a guy that had everything already? Levi had considered lots of things based on what he knew Eren liked, but every single idea that came to him, he turned down because he realized Eren already had it, or it was too expensive for Levi to get for him.

Eren confirmed what Levi was thinking. "I don't know, Levi. I've already got everything I want. The sex was a great birthday present on its own."

Levi sighed, frustrated. "But that's not something personal you can keep with you. Help me out here, brat."

"Uh, well...I guess if you want to do something for me, you could go with me to a talent agency tomorrow and start on that advertising campaign we talked about. It would get my dad off my back like I said, and that's worth a lot to me."

Levi tilted his head back to look at Eren's face. "That's all you want?"

"It's all I can think of, yeah." Eren shrugged. "I know you're not thrilled about it, but you did say you'd give it a try. How about it, gorgeous?"

"I guess if that's what you want, I'm game for it."

Eren smiled at him, and he kissed the crown of Levi's head. "Thanks. I should have a list of places to try in my email, and we'll pick out the nearest agency to check out after we get up and dressed."

Levi didn't object. He supposed there were worse favors someone could ask of him, and he did already agree to check out his options. With things winding down before the final competition of the season, he'd have more time on his hands. The extra money couldn't hurt, either. With a slow exhale, Levi closed his eyes again, more tired than he'd realized. He hadn't gotten smashed like the others when they went out the night before, but he'd still drank enough to feel it today.

"Make sure you set an alarm for when you want to get up tomorrow," yawned Levi. "Guess we'd better be up and moving pretty early."

"Yeah, I guess so," agreed Eren, and he reached out for his cell phone, sitting next to Levi's on the bedside table.

Levi fell asleep before Eren even finished programming the alarm. Since getting involved with Eren and sharing a bed with him nearly every night when not traveling, Levi was getting more sleep than he'd ever thought possible. There was something about Eren's presence that helped him relax, and he rarely suffered insomnia when they bedded down together.

* * *

The ad campaign took off faster than Eren expected. The first agency they went to was all too eager to find advertisement work for an athlete of Levi's caliber. Within two days, Levi got called into a studio to do a photo shoot for a sword manufacturer. That surprised Eren a little, but he hadn't really known what to expect, truth be told. He supposed he thought some sports brand would jump on it first, but the first offer was for Levi to model with blades made by a popular name brand.

"So, samurai swords, huh?"

Eren stood behind the cameras and lighting next to the director, and Hange was there with him. She'd asked to come out of curiosity when she found out Levi would be doing a modeling job, stating: "This, I've got to see."

"Formally, they're called a katana," explained the photo shoot director. "The company gets a little pissy about the term usage."

Hange smirked. "Well, samurai used them, so it's not exactly an inaccurate term, right?"

"I suppose not," agreed the director. He called out. "All right, where's our model? Time's wasting, people."

"Just a second," called Levi's voice from somewhere off to the back beyond Eren's sight. "This goddamned thong is chafing me."

Eren blinked, his ears perking at the mention of a thong.

"Thong?" he repeated; and then Levi came into view, walking onto the set from behind all the filming equipment, staff and cameramen.

Eren felt his eyes widen, and he wondered if they might roll right out of his head. Christ on a pogo stick, if Levi wasn't already hot enough! The outfit he was wearing for this photo shoot was downright sinful in appeal on him. Black, clingy muscle shirt with a red and gold dragon on it, tight pants, a pair of split-toed black boots designed for acrobatic feats, and black cuffs on his wrists. A black and red, twisted headband was tied around his forehead, adding an extra splash of color without being too loud. The ensemble showed off his athletic physique beautifully, and as he turned to say something to the director, Eren realized there wasn't much to the back of his shirt. There was only a criss-cross of material spanning his shoulder blades keeping the shirt secured.

"Sultry," blurted Eren, unable to tear his eyes off Levi's form. He didn't see or hear his father come up behind him, though Grisha had already told him that he wanted to come and watch the shoot as well.

"It _is_ a bit warm in here," observed Grisha. "They could bump up the air conditioning a bit, couldn't they? All of those lights on him could overheat Levi and make him sweat."

Eren squeaked, startled. He turned to look at his father, and he thanked God that the man apparently hadn't realized he wasn't talking about the studio temperature. "Uh, hi Dad. I guess they're about to get started."

Indeed, Levi was directed to take his place in front of the backdrop, which featured a rolling countryside with a pond in the background. To Eren, the man looked like he'd stepped right out of legend, though he was sure people from the era the swords originated from didn't dress that way. It was a fantasy atmosphere, not designed for historical accuracy so much as to attract attention—and Levi was definitely going to succeed in that. Eren tried not to let his infatuation show as he watched the crew hand over a pair of swords to Levi. The gymnast held the weapons with comfortable ease, as if he were used to handling blades like this.

"Eren," whispered Hange after a few moments.

Absorbed in watching his lover pose for the cameras, Eren didn't look away from the spectacle. "Yeah?"

"Your nose is bleeding," Hange muttered into his ear.

Startled, Eren impulsively reached up to wipe underneath his nose, finally noticing the warm trickle. Sure enough, his fingers came away red. Eren was mortified. He used to get the occasional nose bleed as a child, but he hadn't suffered any since reaching his teen years. Seeing Levi looking so hot was evidently all it took to turn the faucet on again.

"Shit," hissed Eren under his breath, clamping his fingers over his nose to squeeze it. He shot a panicked look around, and it was just his luck to find his father watching him with a curious frown. Great, Grisha had noticed it.

"Just keep it squeezed tight," Hange suggested. "I'll go and find a tissue for you."

Eren nodded and shut his eyes, morbidly frustrated with himself. Why now? Why in front of his dad? How fucking obvious was his desire for Levi now? Eren heard his father's footsteps approaching, and he reluctantly opened his eyes to look at the older man.

"I didn't know this still happened to you," Grisha said softly. His eyes were unreadable, giving nothing of his inner thoughts away.

"It doesn't normally," admitted Eren. "Maybe it's the temperature in here. Like you said, it's pretty warm."

"Here you go," said Hange. She returned to his side with a handful of tissues she'd gotten from one of the production crew members. "No harm done! At least we caught it before it got on your clothes, Eren."

He took the tissues from her thankfully, and he dabbed under his nose with one of them, trying not to notice how closely his father was watching him. Eren wasn't very good at hiding his feelings, try as he might. He had a sinking suspicion that Grisha was figuring things out, and if that was the case, it was Eren's fault for being too obvious.

After a little while, the nosebleed slowed and stopped. Someone turned the air conditioning temperature down when Levi remarked that it was getting too hot for him under the lights, and Eren did his best not to stare so intensely at his lover. He could feel Grisha's eyes on him, and he wondered how much his father had figured out. The flutter of fear in his gut couldn't be helped, though he had no idea what he was so scared of. What could his dad really do if he figured out what Levi was to Eren? Grisha could be pushy and relentless, but it wasn't like the man would go so far as to try and harm Levi...would he? Sometimes Eren wasn't so sure how low his father was willing to sink to have his way, and that was primarily why he was so worried about Grisha finding out he was sleeping with Levi.

* * *

Levi had noticed Eren's problem with the nosebleed. He couldn't do anything for him though, so he kept himself focused on finishing up the photo shoot. Afterwards, he changed back into his ordinary attire in the dressing room, and he joined Eren when he came back out. Grisha was off talking to someone on the set, so Levi took advantage of the moment to ask his lover about the incident.

"What happened with your nose? I saw you holding a tissue over it during half the shoot."

Eren shrugged. "It's fine. I just got a little nose bleed. I used to get them all the time as a kid."

"Huh. I didn't know that." Levi kept his concern discreet. "What do you think might have caused it, stress?"

Eren glanced around, and then he leaned in closer to the athlete. "No, I think you were just so sexy in that outfit they had you wearing that it gave me a nose bleed, to tell you the truth. Is there any chance they'd sell that getup? I'd be totally down with you wearing it just for me some time."

Levi smirked. "So it's my fault your nose sprang a leak? Interesting." He folded his arms over his chest. "Maybe me keeping it for personal use isn't a great idea, if it's gonna make your nose bleed when I wear it."

"Aw, come on," whined Eren. "I'll bet I just got the nose bleed because I was struggling so hard not to jump your bones in front of everyone. If you wore it just for me, I could enjoy it without holding back."

"Something tells me I wouldn't be wearing it for very long," observed Levi dryly. "Well, if you want to ask, be my guest. They're already giving me one of the swords I modeled with as a bonus for the shoot. Maybe they'd throw in the outfit, too."

"I'll go see what I can do," promised Eren, and then he went over to the director to speak with him.

Levi watched him with subtle amusement. He'd expected Eren to approve of the outfit as soon as he put it on and looked at himself wearing it in the mirror. He didn't know the guy would be _that_ enthused over it, though.

"Well, that was an interesting experience," said Hange, coming over to Levi from the vending machine. She handed him a sports drink she'd bought for him, and she popped open the can of soda she'd gotten for herself. "I never would have imagined you making a good model, Levi. I thought for sure you'd be bitching through the entire shoot, but you were really well-behaved."

"I didn't do it for me," he stated, still watching Eren.

Hange followed his gaze, and she chuckled. "Ah, anything for lover-boy, huh? It must be nice to have such a special relationship with someone. I'm happy for you, grump."

Levi glanced at her, and he nodded mutely. If it weren't for Hange, he and Eren might have never gotten this far. She was the one that convinced Levi to give it a chance to be more than a one-night stand. While Levi had his doubts in the beginning, he couldn't imagine giving Eren up now. Levi felt another pair of eyes on him, and he turned his head to see Grisha Jaeger watching him in a thoughtful manner.

"Shit," whispered Levi. Grisha didn't exactly look pleased, and Levi realized he'd been staring at Eren's ass a little too intently. He was usually a bit more discreet, especially around Eren's father. Levi could sense the growing disapproval behind the older man's stare, and he knew Grisha had begun piecing things together. Maybe he hadn't figured out his son was banging Levi yet, but he'd obviously noticed that Levi's gaze on Eren hadn't been a professional, platonic stare.

"What's the matter?" Hange said softly.

Levi averted his gaze, breaking eye contact with Grisha before he could give anything else away. "I think old man Jaeger's starting to figure things out," he muttered to his nutritionist. "No, don't look at him. He's suspicious enough already."

Hange dutifully avoided looking directly at Grisha, and she tactfully stepped between Levi and the older man, blocking Grisha's line of sight. "Don't let it get to you, Levi. Eren is an adult, and whether his father approves of you or not, you two shouldn't have to hide your relationship from the world forever."

"I'm a public figure," reminded Levi, "and so is Eren. It's not just about what Eren's dad thinks, it's everyone. Sure, in a perfect world we could be open about our relationship and nobody would give us shit about it. That's not how it works, though. There would be a huge scandal if we came out to the world with this. Think about it."

Hange sighed. "I understand your misgivings, Levi. I know society still has a ways to go before gay couples are fully accepted, but look at how many celebrities out there have already come out of the closet! There might be some backlash at first, but wouldn't it be better for both of you in the long run if you just tore off the bandaid and got it over with? I'm sure it would settle down eventually and become yesterday's news, and then you and Eren could go out on dates without being afraid to hold hands or kiss. Don't you want that?"

"Of course I want that," he snapped. "Don't you think it frustrates the shit out of me to be under the microscope everywhere we go? I'm not into big public displays of affection, but sometimes I wish I could just grab Eren and give him the tongue right in front of everyone."

Hange smirked a little. "Then why don't you? What's the worse that could happen?"

"Have you even been listening to me?" Levi scrubbed his fingers through his hair, feeling the urge to pull it out. "This isn't some romantic comedy where the gay couple kisses and everyone gives a standing ovation. It's not some fantasy where everyone lives happily ever after. This is real life, and people in real life aren't going to be wildly supportive of our relationship. I could be kicked out of the Olympics. Eren could get disowned."

"Do you really think Mr. Jaeger would sink that low?" Hange frowned. "And by the way, Levi, you aren't the only gay Olympian. I'll have you know the lead runner from Trost is out of the closet, and he's still competing just fine."

"But he's not doing his sponsor," Levi pointed out. "Oi, I get that you're trying to help, but let it go, Hange. We've got to play this smart. Maybe some day Eren will have his own empire established and I'll be ready to retire from the games, and then we can think about coming out. It's too soon to take that risk right now, though."

"I understand," she sighed. "Maybe I'm not being realistic enough. I just want you boys to be happy, and I don't think it's fair that you two have to hide from the world."

"That's just the way it's got to be, for now. Just focus on doing your job, and don't worry about me and Eren. We'll handle our relationship complications."

Hange glanced over her shoulder at Grisha. "Well, now you've got me worried about one _particular_ complication." She turned back to Levi, and she dropped her voice to an even softer whisper. "He keeps looking this way, and now he just gave Eren a hairy eyeball, too."

Levi fought a groan. "Then he's definitely figuring things out. Don't worry about it, Hange. I'll talk to Eren, and we're just going to have to be more careful. Gotta throw Grisha off the scent, somehow."

"Hmm, I have a possible solution, but you aren't going to like it."

"What's your idea?" pressed Levi. "You come up with some crazy shit most of the time, but sometimes you come up with good plans."

"Gee, thanks." Hange looked briefly at Eren, and she tapped her lower lip in thought. "Maybe Eren should go out on a few dates."

Levi's brows pinched. "We go out on dates all the time...not that we act like a couple when we do."

"No, I mean dates with _girls_ ," clarified Hange. "If his dad sees him showing an interest in women—even if it's act—he might be convinced he was only imagining things."

She was right; Levi didn't like the idea. It had its merits though, and to be honest, he'd considered the same thing before himself. Unreasonably, however, some part of Levi feared that Eren might start developing a real interest in the opposite sex and decide he wasn't as gay as he thought. It was ridiculous, he knew. People didn't just turn straight all the sudden after establishing they were homosexual. If Eren wanted to be with a woman, he'd already had more than enough opportunities to do it.

"Well? What do you think?"

Levi met his friend's inquisitive brown gaze, and he hesitantly nodded. "I think it's a sucky way to cover up the truth, but it might be the best option. Better for Eren to have a beard for a little while than keep going like this and remove all doubt of which way he really swings."

* * *

"Wait a minute, you want me to date girls?" Eren was understandably bewildered by Levi's suggestion. They'd met back at Eren's suite after Eren took his father to the airport to catch his flight out, and he now stared at his lover with confusion and more than a little anxiety. "Levi, are you breaking up with me?"

"No, you don't get it," Levi hastily answered. He gave Eren's shoulders a little squeeze, his hooded gray eyes meeting the taller man's. "I'm suggesting you do this to help our relationship, not because I don't want to be with you anymore."

The answer only served to perplex Eren further. "You're right, I don't get it. How is me cheating on you with girls supposed to help our relationship? That doesn't make any fucking sense."

"You wouldn't be cheating on me, idiot," groused Levi, a flush creeping up his neck. "I'm not giving you a pass to bang anyone else, I'm just suggesting you go on a few dates. It's for appearance sake. Find a girl you don't mind hanging out with, take her on a date or two, and make sure your dad knows about it."

Comprehension struck Eren, then. "You noticed Dad watching us today, huh?"

Levi nodded, and he dropped his hands. "Yeah. Unless you're ready to deal with him finding out, this might be the best smokescreen. Maybe your friend Mikasa could go on some dates with you when we get back to Trost. At least you like her, right?"

"Well yeah, I love Mika," sighed Eren, "but I'm not asking her to be my beard. She used to have a crush on me, and even if she's over it now, I don't want to encourage it coming back. Plus, I wouldn't want to use her like that."

"Then you'll have to get out and meet some girls, unless you know any you can just be honest with and convince them to help you out. If you're afraid of giving Mikasa the wrong idea, try someone else."

Eren frowned in thought. "I...I know a few girls from my graduating class, but I'm not sure any of them would...oh, wait a minute! Ymir and Historia!"

"Who?" Levi tilted his head and narrowed his eyes.

"A couple of girls I know from high school," explained Eren. "They're gay too."

Levi threw his hands up. "So you want to ask a couple of lesbians out on a date? Eren, that kind of defeats the purpose. What makes you think either of them would go for it?"

"Because they're kind of in the same pickle as we are," answered the taller man. "Historia and Ymir have been dating each other for a while now, and they came out to me last year. Well, they didn't really _mean_ to. I kind of walked in on them kissing behind the bushes. I'm sure they've got other friends that know about it, but I'm probably the only one of our mutual friends that knows. Historia's old man is rich like mine, so she's in about the same pickle as I am. Maybe we could be _each other's_ beards for a while, and I won't have to worry about them having any romantic expectations on our dates."

Levi raised a brow. "And I won't have to worry about killing some girl for trying to get down your pants. I like it, Jaeger. It's a good idea."

Eren beamed, just now realizing how tense Levi had been. "You got jealous?"

"Yeah, so what? The only reason I was even willing to do this was because I trust you, but it wasn't easy for me to think of some girl thinking she might get a piece of your ass and trying to come onto you."

Eren laughed. "Levi, I don't think girls are quite like guys. Most of them probably wouldn't want sex on the first date."

"You'd be surprised, brat," Levi stubbornly insisted, "especially with that face and those eyes of yours. Girls are just as sexual as guys and they aren't as passive as people try to say they are. Just ask Hange sometime. Women get horny too."

"I didn't say they don't have needs," corrected Eren, embarrassed to have given that impression. "I just don't think they're as quick to jump on them as guys are. Women seem like they've got better control than we do, is all."

"Or you've never been exposed to the ones that defy that stereotype," Levi shot back. He smirked. "But I'm glad you've come up with an idea that won't put that theory to the test."

Eren cupped his lover's face, and he lowered his mouth to Levi's for a kiss. "I might have to do a little of this with them, though," he informed the shorter man. "Just for appearance, but if I don't at least give them a goodnight kiss at the end of the date, it might be obvious it's all just for show."

Levi tensed again, and he shrugged stiffly. "Do what you've got to do to make it look good, as long as nobody's hands wander and there's no tongue."

Eren smiled against Levi's mouth as he kissed him again. "I'll be thinking of you when I do it. Besides, Ymir would probably kick me in the balls if I tried to slip her some tongue. I promise, it won't mean anything, Levi."

"I'll try to keep that in mind." Levi slid his hands up underneath Eren's t-shirt. "So Eren, you wanted that outfit I wore for the shoot. Did they let you take it?"

"Oh yeah!" Eren pulled back, and his eyes danced with excitement. "It's right over there on the bag I set down on the table. Do you want to change into it?"

"I could do that." Levi regarded him shrewdly. "Want to do a bit of roleplaying tonight?"

"Roleplaying?" Eren repeated, his heart skipping a beat at the prospect. They hadn't done much of that for a while. The last non-vanilla encounter they'd had together was when Levi wore that unitard with the holes in all the right places for him. "What did you have in mind, sexy?"

Levi's eyes flashed. "Let me get changed, and then I'll tell you. Do you still have those handcuffs you bought last week?"

Eren gulped. He hadn't even gotten the chance to present them to Levi and ask if he'd ever be interested in using them. Levi caught him in the process of packing the cuffs away in his suitcase, and Eren had been left red-faced and awkward. Thankfully the athlete hadn't been offended, but they hadn't spoken much about it since then.

"Yeah, they're in my bag."

"Then why don't you go and get them while I go into the bathroom to change?"

Eren nodded eagerly. He wasn't sure what Levi had in mind, but whether he wore the cuffs or had Eren wear them, it was looking to be a very promising encounter.

* * *

Levi tested the restraints binding his wrists behind his back. They weren't cheap cuffs, as he'd first supposed. Eren hadn't invested in a pair of novelty cuffs that could be easily broken; these were solid. Levi wasn't likely to get out of them before his lover unlocked them, at least not easily. That was just fine by him. On his knees on the floor, Levi looked up at the man looming over him. Eren was holding the sword given to Levi by the studio, and he pretended to examine the length of the blade. In this little scenario, Levi was Eren's captive after getting caught trying to assassinate him.

"It seems I'm not as easy to kill as you thought," Eren said, taking his cue. He ran a finger down the dull side of the katana, and his bright gaze shifted from green to gold as he stared down at Levi. His black pants were already bulging at the crotch. Obviously, this was a huge turn-on for him.

"Now the question is what I should do with you?" Eren went on. He slipped the end of the blade under Levi's chin, careful not to use the sharp side. Levi tilted his head further back, his throat working as he swallowed. "I have every right to have you beheaded."

"Do your worst," growled Levi convincingly. His pants were feeling too tight in the crotch too, and the roughness in his voice was more attributed to arousal than him trying to sound angry. Not that he got off on beheading, but that sure as hell wasn't what Eren had in mind as his "punishment".

"Should I?" Eren seemed to ponder his options, and he put the sword aside. He knelt before Levi, caressing his body with his eyes. "If I knew they'd send such an attractive killer after me, I might have invaded your village sooner."

Impressed with the way he was improvising—after all, they hadn't really discussed Levi's idea beyond the basics—Levi narrowed his eyes. "You like to live on the dangerous side, Jaeger. There's got to be an easier way to get someone into your bed."

Eren paused for a moment, obviously trying to come up with a response to that. "So you're willing to trade your body for your life. Is that it?"

"Making assumptions, are we? I'm just making an observation, not giving you an invitation."

"Hmm, well that's too bad." Eren reached out to cup Levi's chin, and he gripped it harder when the smaller man tried to jerk his head away. "I'd have rather you come willingly, but it looks like you need some convincing."

"I'll never give in," promised Levi, breath quickening. His body's reactions contradicted his words, and Eren's smirk said that he'd already observed as much.

"I didn't say you have a choice," corrected Eren, "but I'm going to look forward to breaking you."

"Torture me as much as you like," challenged Levi, pretending to misunderstand his meaning. "I'm a warrior. I can take it."

Eren let go of Levi's chin, briefly grimacing when his fingers left marks behind. He didn't break character, though his expressive eyes were apologetic for being a little rough. He ran his hands over the tight material of Levi's top, and Levi's breath caught as Eren gently tweaked his nipples through the soft cloth. Immediately, they tightened to hard buds. Eren watched his face as he rubbed the straining nipples slowly, causing tingling pleasure to shoot through the smaller man clear to his toes. Levi struggled against the cuffs binding his wrists, biting his lip. He might not have thought this through very well, after all. His nipples were a majorly sensitive erogenous spot for Levi, and Eren knew that very well, by now.

"Stop," Levi said breathlessly, even as his eyes grew heavy-lidded with pleasure.

"Have I found a weakness?" teased Eren, squeezing them gently again. He continued to play with them, staring at Levi as the flush of arousal spread over the athlete's pale face. "Who needs water boarding when a method like this is so effective?"

"Pervert," accused Levi, squirming. He fought back a moan when Eren leaned in and started kissing the side of his throat. "W-what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm showing you who's in control," answered the other man huskily, and he sucked on the spot he'd been kissing. "Now I think I should brand you, Levi. I want everyone to know you're mine."

Of course, by "brand" Eren meant hickeys. Levi almost used the safe word they'd come up with, because Eren wasn't likely to get it if he objected without the use of that word. Visible marks might raise some questions that Levi didn't think they needed to answer right now, but they had another full day before their flight back to Trost. As long as Levi wore something with a high neck until the marks faded, it should be all right. He just needed to keep Eren's father in particular from noticing them, but Levi wasn't likely to be around Grisha again before the marks faded, anyhow.

"I don't belong to anyone," Levi stated instead of putting a stop to it. "It doesn't matter how you mark me, you bastard."

"The marks are for others," Eren said, his lips smacking against the skin as he broke the contact. He sucked on another spot until it reddened as well, and then he pulled back to look at Levi with a smile. His fingers were still busily tweaking and rubbing the smaller man's nipples, distracting Levi's thoughts and making his dick throb in his pants. "I have a different idea to convince you of it."

Levi's hips canted automatically as one of Eren's hands dropped down between his legs to give his package a rub. He probably wasn't putting up a remotely convincing act of resistance, but Levi was getting too horny too fast to worry about that. He wasn't going for an acting award, after all.

"Your body already knows it," approved Eren. "You're mine."

"N-no," Levi gasped, and he shuddered as Eren brushed his thumb over the head of his cock through the pants. He started getting wet, and he arched his back. "Shit...I'm gonna...stop it. Quit touching me...like that you fucker..."

"You're mine," repeated Eren again, "and I'll touch you as much as I want. Are you gonna come, baby? Sure seems like you're already reaching your limit."

Levi didn't complain about Eren's word usage slipping out of his role in this encounter. Both of them were getting too excited to keep up a good act for long, and he was indeed getting closer by the minute. He started to pant, and he thrust his hips unconsciously, encouraging Eren's intimate touch. The other man paused in his fondling to yank Levi's pants down a little, freeing Levi's cock from its confines.

"That's it," murmured Eren, gripping Levi's naked length. Precum dribbled freely from the head of the athlete's cock. There was no pretending he wasn't getting off on this now. "Come for me, you hot little piece of ass."

It simply wasn't possible for Levi to hold back any longer. The sense of being at another's mercy was too damned exciting for him, and he tossed his head back with a groan. "Fuck...Eren... _fuck_!"

It happened then, and Levi gave up on trying to stifle his vocalizations. He twitched hard in Eren's firm grip, and some of his cum splattered his shirt. Eren kept stroking him until Levi's orgasm faded and the athlete's strength gave out. He then drew Levi's head forward to rest on his shoulder, and he stroked his hair tenderly as the smaller man gasped and shuddered with his release.

"You are so beautiful," Eren murmured into his ear, "and I'm not anywhere near finished with you."

* * *

Levi's performance and the entire scenario got Eren so worked up that his sexual stamina went through the roof. As soon as Levi recovered from his climax, Eren helped him up, bent him over the bed and pulled his shirt up to expose his chest and abs. He prepared him as thoroughly as his patience would allow, and then he took him from behind. He thought the first explosive orgasm would do him in, especially since they were going bareback and the sensations were so intense. His assumption proved to be wrong, though. Only moments after coming inside of Levi, Eren started getting hard again. Levi also sprung another boner, and Eren jerked him off as he pounded away at him some more. Their cries of passion and labored breathing permeated the air, and after the second climax, Eren decided to remove the handcuffs for Levi's comfort. He didn't even pull out of him as he did it, but he stayed buried to the hilt inside of him and told him he was a good boy. Levi turned his head for a kiss as Eren bent over him, and that was enough to wake the taller man's cock up again.

"Told you I'd...break you," gasped Eren, going at him again for the third time.

Levi just moaned incoherently, his hands clutching tightly at the bedding. He rocked back against Eren and he clenched around him strategically, massaging his length as the taller man pumped. This time Eren yelled as he came, and he finally ran out of steam. Shaking a little, feeling like his legs might soon buckle, Eren collapsed on his lover. After a few moments, he eased out of Levi and he checked to see what the damages were.

"Wow, that's a lot of cum," observed Eren, falling completely out of character as he saw how much of Levi's spunk was dripping down the foot board of the bed. "Did you come again the third time, sexy?"

"What do you think?" Levi groaned, still panting in the aftermath. "How much of a mess are we gonna have to clean up?"

"Uh, a lot," said Eren with a breathless laugh. He kissed his boyfriend's pale, bare shoulder. "I'll go get a washcloth from the bathroom. Why don't you get out of these clothes and lie down while I take care of that?"

Levi didn't object to his suggestion. He took his shoes off first, and then he pulled off his shirt while Eren went to get the washcloth. By the time Eren came back, Levi was in bed with the covers pulled up. He watched as Eren wiped away the evidence, and he took the second washcloth Eren had brought for him. Levi wiped himself off before handing the cloth back to Eren, and he sighed with content when the other man tossed the soiled items in the hamper basket and climbed into bed with him.

"That was an interesting experiment," Levi remarked as Eren spooned up behind him. He was definitely sore, but a hot bath in the morning and a day of rest before their flight should take care of that.

"I totally got off on it." Eren kissed Levi's shoulder, grinning against it. "We'd better be careful with that outfit. It's like an aphrodisiac for me."

"No shit." Levi rolled over to face him, watching Eren with a hint of awe. "I'm used to your fast recoveries, but that was fucking exceptional."

Eren smiled modestly. "What can I say? You're just that hot. At least I didn't get a nosebleed."

"Tch. Yeah. That would have put a hitch on things."

No more was said about Mr. Jaeger and how they were going to distract him from figuring out they were lovers. Hopefully, the two friends Eren had mentioned would be up for helping him out a little, once they made it back to Trost. Levi still didn't like it because it meant more hiding, but it was better than the alternative.

* * *

"So let me get this right," Ymir said two days later after Eren stopped by her place for a visit. "You want me and Historia to both go with you on a date, because you think your old man is getting suspicious."

Eren nodded. "Yeah. Just as a smokescreen to make him think I'm into girls. I know you two are trying to keep things quiet also, so this could help all of us."

Ymir and Historia exchanged thoughtful looks. The former was a tall girl with shoulder-length brown hair, narrow features and crafty brown eyes. The latter was Ymir's opposite in looks, small of build, long blonde hair, big, expressive blue eyes. They complimented each other, much the way Eren and Levi did.

"Don't you think going on a date with two girls at once might be a little extreme?" Historia asked.

"Yeah, that's like a guy having a mid-life crisis buying a shiny new sports car to compensate for something," snorted Ymir. "You might as well start wearing flannel shirts and chewing tobacco while you're at it, Eren."

"I didn't mean all three of us go on a date at the same time," Eren hastily amended. "I meant one at a time. If Dad sees me going on a few dates with different girls, he might be satisfied enough to stop watching me and Levi so close."

"I can see the logic," Ymir said, "but I've got an even better idea for you."

"Oh yeah? What?" Eren took a sip of the beer they'd offered him, waiting to hear what Ymir might have in mind.

"Instead of you 'dating' both of us, why don't one of you date Historia and the other date me? We could do it double-date style. Then your old man will see you _both_ with a girl, and he might decide he was mistaking bromance for romance, know what I mean?"

Eren thought about it. "That...does sound a little better than my idea."

"And if your father thinks you and Levi have just become close friends, then you can interact with each other a little more freely around him. That's the impression my father has of Ymir and I, and so far it's working. As far as he knows, we're besties."

"My mom's been pestering me to get a boyfriend though," confessed Ymir. "I keep telling her I'm just waiting for the right guy, but if we do this, maybe I'll get a little peace and quiet too."

"The only thing that worries me is giving everyone the idea that any of us are going to end up getting married," Eren said. "I want to divert Dad's attention away from me and Levi, but I don't want him or mom to start planning on wedding bells. We've got to make it look like we're all having fun without making it look like it's getting too serious."

"The media's going to do that for you, whether you want it to or not," Ymir stated dryly. "You know the minute they see you with a girl on their arm, they'll be writing up articles about what your future kids are going to look like. The minute one of us relaxes our gut enough in public, there's going to be headlines about a 'baby bump'."

Eren grimaced. He hadn't thought about the media beyond someone snapping a few pictures and his father seeing them. What could have been his advantage might turn out to be his bane.

"Well, gossip is going to happen any which way you slice it," Historia said, not seeming overtly concerned. "Eren, you know how to deal with the media. Just work it to your advantage. Downplay it if anyone asks, but be vague."

"Yeah, don't let them think there are any wedding plans," agreed Ymir. "Just say you're having fun and you'll see where the future takes you."

"I like that," approved Eren with a nod. "It won't keep _all_ the rumors at bay, but it might help control them. So who should be dating who? Does it matter to either of you?"

"I'll be your beard," Ymir said with a shrug. "I've seen how short Levi is, and people might think we look like a funny couple if I'm towering over him. Historia's more his size."

Eren smirked. Funny how people noticed height differences more if it was a short man with a tall woman. "All right, that sounds fair. I'll talk to Levi about it tonight."

* * *

-To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, we've got to make this look good," Eren said under his breath. He glanced around, and he recognized one of the Paparazzi across the street, snapping a shot of him, Levi, Ymir and Historia as they got out of the limo and approached the restaurant. Eren opened the door for Ymir, and Levi did the same for Historia. They made it into the lobby, and he started to breathe a sigh of relief. So far, so good. They'd been spotted with two girls.

Eren gave a start when Ymir slipped an arm through his and nuzzled his ear.

"What the hell?" he muttered under his breath.

"You said to make it good," she reminded. "There's no point going on a fake date if it _looks_ fake, right?"

"Oh. Uh, yeah." Eren put an arm around her, flushing a little. He saw Levi raise a brow at him, and he shrugged. They'd both agreed to this, and Eren could only hope his lover would play along and remember that any flirting or romantic interactions were only for show.

Levi sighed, and he put a hand at the small of Historia's back. The hostess came, and Eren gave his name for the reservation. She found it, and she escorted them to their table. Once they were sitting down, some of the pressure faded. People didn't make out in public at a place like this, so they didn't have to worry about making too many affectionate gestures. They looked at the menu and decided on appetizers and drinks, and then Historia suddenly yelped.

"What's wrong with you?" Levi whispered to her.

"I...wasn't expecting you to put your hand on my knee," she whispered back.

"Play it cool," Ymir reminded her girlfriend. "He's not going to molest you. A little touch here, a coy glance there. You know how to flirt. You do it with me all the time."

"Yes, but...that's you," hissed the little blonde.

"Oi, we all know who we're really with," Levi said in a low-pitched voice. "If we want this to work, we can't jump every time our 'dates' touch us. At least we're all together."

"That's true," agreed Eren. They hushed up as the waiter brought their drinks and some sauced pears. Eren spotted another reporter out the window, clicking more pictures from outside. Perfect. This was the one time he didn't mind. The more pictures they took of him being out with a girl, the better.

* * *

They made it through the dinner, and they were on their way to the theater when Historia asked an odd question. "Do any of you know how to movie kiss?"

"What the hell is a 'movie kiss'?" asked Levi, frowning.

"It's what actors and actresses do on screen," explained Historia. "They don't actually touch tongues. It's an open-mouthed kiss with head movements to make it look like they're kissing deeply, but it's an illusion."

"I can't say I've ever done that," admitted Eren, finding the concept pretty strange.

"I'm not wildly enthused about giving someone mouth-to-mouth for the sake of a camera." Levi looked out the window, absently tapping his fingers on his knee. "Let's try to get through the night without any open-mouthed kissing, fake or not."

"We may have to kiss them goodnight when we drop them off, though," reasoned Eren.

Ymir shrugged. "Why wait to put on a show, then? Come here, Eren."

He stiffened when his bold companion cupped the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss. Levi likewise stiffened. They were still in the car. What the hell was the point of doing this now? He glanced through the privacy divider between themselves and the chauffer, and he grudgingly admitted Ymir's ploy wasn't a bad one. The driver couldn't hear their conversation due to the glass partition being up, but he could see their activities through the rearview mirror and it looked like he got an eye-full of his passengers lip-locked.

"Is he looking?" Ymir mumbled around Eren's lips.

"Yeah, he's looking." Levi smirked. "Nicely played. This will probably get back to old man Jaeger, even if it doesn't make the tabloids."

Ymir released her flustered date, and she straightened a wrinkle on the tight pants she wore as part of her ensemble. "Good. I figured right out in public might be a little conspicuous for the beginning of the date. Probably a good idea to make sure someone sees one of us kissing out of public eye."

"I didn't think of that," mumbled Eren, blushing brightly.

He looked at Levi so guiltily that the athlete suppressed a sigh. He was sweating it again. Levi supposed he should be grateful that the man was so loyal, but if Eren didn't buckle up and learn to put on an act, this was never going to work. Levi didn't say anything to him, because he reasoned that it might seem natural for a guy to react that way to a kiss he hadn't expected. If it kept happening though, he was going to need to have words with his lover.

"Looks like we're here," observed Ymir, peering out the window.

They had pulled up to the theater, and the driver took the car around to the back VIP entrance to afford some measure of privacy for the group. Fortunately, all of the fan and media attention seemed to be focused on a couple of action film stars that had just shown up for the premiere of their latest movie. The group was happy to follow in their wake and allow them to draw attention away from themselves, but at least two camera men snapped some pictures of Levi and Historia when they recognized the Olympian. That was good enough for him. They just needed to be seen with their dates, not swamped by flashing cameras.

They got their snacks for the event, got escorted to their balcony seats and sat down to wait for the production to start. Levi had a quick look around, and he saw a few recognizable faces around them. The really big name celebs were probably in their own private booths, but he and his companions had decided it would be better not to do the same, for the sake of their act.

When the lights dimmed and the previews started, Levi felt some relief. He felt a hand on his knee, and he glanced over with some surprise, expecting it to belong to Historia. It was no petite feminine hand resting there, however. It was a larger, masculine hand. Eren had reached over Historia's lap to do it once the theater went dark, a discreet reminder that this double-date changed nothing between them.

Levi almost chastised the brunet, but then he saw that Ymir had taken a page from Eren's book and reached across him to take Historia's hand. Supposing this was acceptable so long as they didn't make these little gestures when it was light enough for people to see, Levi put his hand over Eren's.

It went well enough up until there was a spicy sex scene in the movie. About mid-way through, the lead characters jumped each other in a hotel room after narrowly escaping an explosion, and despite himself—and the fact that it was a het scene—Levi started feeling a little restless. Eren must have too, because he started tracing patterns on Levi's knee. Glancing over at the young entrepreneur, Levi caught his gaze. Eren wasn't looking at the screen. Rather, he was looking sidelong at Levi. He held his giant sized cup of soda in his free hand, and he was sucking it down like he was parched. Watching the way Eren's lips tugged at the straw, Levi started feeling a bit thirsty as well...but not for soda.

_~Careful, Jaeger. Don't lose your head.~_

But it seemed hypocritical for Levi to think such things, because he himself was aroused. His skin felt hyper sensitive, and he had to fight the impulse to squirm as Eren's caresses ignited the heat of lust further. They'd made out in a theater before, in a private booth. They couldn't very well do it here and now, though. It was frustrating, but it also lent a sense of anticipation for what the night could later bring. Maybe after the date they could hook up. Not at Levi's place, or at Eren's suite, but perhaps some out of the way hotel. They could be discreet and take separate cabs. After all, soon Levi would be too busy training for the winter season. The ad campaigns would also cut into their personal time together.

Levi started caressing Eren's hand, teasing the palm with his fingertips. He kept his eyes on the screen in an attempt to keep his excitement at bay, but watching the couple in the film go at it wasn't really improving his issue.

_~Fuck...if this keeps up much longer, I might break into a janitor closet or something and drag him in with me.~_

Reminding himself of the purpose behind this outing, Levi took a slow, deep breath. He started munching on his popcorn rapidly. It wasn't like him to pig out on empty calories, but at least it offered some distraction.

* * *

"I didn't know there would be sex," Eren complained as the foursome exited the theater to get back into the car. "Did you guys know there would be sex scenes in it?"

Ymir shot him a dry look. "Please, Eren. What movie these days doesn't feature some tits and ass? to avoid that, you would have to pick out a kid's movie."

"And even they're getting pretty suggestive," agreed Historia.

"Then next time, maybe we should go bowling or shoot some pool." Eren opened the door for Ymir, and Levi did the same for Historia.

"What's the matter, Eren? Did you get all hot and bothered during the sex scenes?" Ymir was smirking at him.

"Like you didn't," he challenged. "It's just not as obvious for girls as it is for guys."

"So that's why you waited for the end of the credits to get up. I thought you were just waiting to see if there would be an extra scene at the end."

"I wasn't about to go walking into the lobby with a fat boner," Levi stated in a low voice, keeping it down out of consideration for the driver waiting for instructions.

They got in and made themselves comfortable, and Eren took a quick peek at the crotch of Levi's black trousers before the cab lights went out. Levi was definitely having some lingering arousal issues, though it wasn't poking out so obnoxiously as to be _too_ noticeable. Eren himself was still half-erect in his pants, and he was quietly grateful that the date was coming to an end.

"You know we're going to have to do this again," Historia pointed out once they'd closed off the privacy divider so that the chauffer couldn't overhear them. "One date won't be enough to convince either of our parents, Eren."

"Yeah," he sighed. "I know. If you two are willing to put up with it, so are we," Levi said with a shrug. "We'll probably have to work out a schedule of some kind and try to make it a regular thing when we're not out of town. Might even have to go on a few separate dates to make it look good."

Eren didn't really like that idea. Going out on a date with someone besides Levi was hard enough for him, but at least when they doubled, he had his lover with him. He saw Ymir looking at him slyly, and he sighed.

"What? I know you're not going to jump me."

"No, but you sure are uptight. You must have lived a pretty sheltered life so far Eren; just like my little cutie here." she nudged Historia's foot playfully. "I like the shy ones though."

"Just as long as you remember _my_ 'shy one' has a prick and you aren't interested in that," Levi reminded her. It was hard to tell whether he was being serious or not, but there was a dangerous gleam in his eye that Eren recognized. No matter what he said, Levi was at least a little jealous.

"Levi, I don't think she's going to suddenly flip," Eren chuckled, unable to quell his amusement.

"You're the one that was just eying her like she's a wolf getting ready to bite into a juicy lamb haunch." Levi raised a brow at him.

"Uh, okay." Eren bit his lip. "I know it's not reasonable, though. It's just instinctive."

"Poor Eren," sighed Ymir. "Afraid of a girl. That's just sad."

"I'm not afraid of you," he objected. "I just hate having to do this at all, and it feels awkward even though we're friends."

The car started moving, and Historia uttered a swift apology as she bumped into Levi. For a little while, the four of them stared at each other. Ymir was the first to speak up.

"Then what do you want to do? Keep up this farce, or just go for broke and come out of the closet? Neither option's going to be easy on anyone, you know."

Eren exchanged a glance with Levi. It was hard to say which of the two of them stood to risk the most if they came out to the world. Levi didn't have a family, save for his olympic team. He did however have a bright and shining career ahead of him as an athlete. His popularity had grown by leaps and bounds, and he'd earned even more sponsorship since doing add campaigns. Eren stood to lose his inheritance, and his already strained relationship with his father could come to a permanent end.

"Let's just play it by ear for now, shall we?" suggested Levi after a few moments of mute staring. "I don't think any of us are in the position right now to change our plan."

Eren nodded, though he felt like such a coward for so eagerly agreeing with that idea. Levi was important to him. He should be important enough to take those risks for. Eren wasn't ready, though. As the athlete had already observed, he was kind of a spoiled rich kid and he'd never really faced hardship before. He needed more time to build his own business and ensure that even if Grisha disowned him, he would be okay on his own. He also hated the thought of Levi suffering a media scandal and losing all of his sponsorship.

Sometimes, Eren wished he was straight. It was always a fleeting notion though, because if he were straight, him and Levi wouldn't have hooked up. He'd take this complicated relationship of theirs over living without him anytime.

* * *

They met up in secret after the date. Eren booked a mid-priced hotel room in a part of town where people wouldn't expect high profile people to stay at, and once he checked in, Levi met up with him. It certainly wasn't a grand suite like what Eren was used to sleeping in and he feared Levi might complain about the housekeeping, but the athlete had nothing to say about it. Eren kept forgetting that Levi had grown up underprivileged, and rooms like this were a far cry better than the living situations he probably had to endure before making a name for himself.

"Hope this is okay," said Eren between kisses as they locked the door behind them and came into each other's arms. "I wanted to get something nicer, but this seemed like the safe option."

"It's clean enough," assured Levi. He started unbuttoning his blazer, his gaze hot on the taller man with promise. He stepped back to shrug out of the clothing item, and then he loosened the cravat he wore around his throat. "What are you waiting for, Jaeger? I'm getting ahead of you."

Realizing he was just standing there staring at his lover, the other man flushed and started undressing too. "I guess I just got distracted by the hotness of you."

Levi smirked, and he flicked open the buttons of his shirt. He didn't say more about it. Clothing scattered to the floor and the two lustful young men embraced again, staggering to the bed together. Levi dimmed the lights, straddling Eren as soon as his underwear was stripped from him. His mouth caught Eren's in a kiss, and his strong hands kneaded his shoulders as he pushed him down on his back.

"You're pretty aggressive tonight," observed Eren. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Didn't think you would."

Levi rubbed his naked body sensually against Eren's, like he was trying to mark him with his scent or something. He caught Eren's earlobe in his teeth and gave it a sharp little tug before sucking on it. Eren ran his hands over the athlete's toned back, then around front to his chest. Levi sat up, reaching down to grip Eren's swollen length. His eyes flickered silver in the muted lamplight, and his pale skin was soft and smooth under the entrepreneur's hands. Eren teased his lover's nipples as he stared up at him, his breath huffing with excitement.

"Tell me we've got lube," gasped Eren, suddenly realizing with horror that he hadn't thought to pick any of that stuff up.

"And condoms," soothed Levi huskily. "I've got it covered, hot stuff."

"Thank god." Eren grinned, thankful at times like this that Levi was always so prepared he was practically obsessive compulsive about it. "Where's it at?"

Levi paused, twisted and leaned over to peer over the side of the bed. "In my pants on the floor. Hold on."

Eren sighed with protest as his companion's ministrations ceased for a while as Levi collected the pants and dug through the pockets for the items. He pulled out a string of condom packets and a tube of brand new, unopened lube.

"So you really were ready to jump me after our date tonight," stated Eren with amusement. "I wasn't sure I was going to get lucky."

"I told you I was horny before we even picked the girls up," reminded Levi. "Did you think I wouldn't collect on that?" He was already opening up one of the condom packets.

"I was hoping you would, but sometimes I can't tell." Eren's breath caught as Levi pinched the tip of the condom and rolled it over the head of his cock, deliberately rubbing his foreskin in the process.

"Hmm, you're such a whore for the tip," purred Levi.

He positioned himself between Eren's thighs, lining up his mouth with the other man's waiting arousal. He used his mouth to roll the rest of the condom onto it. Eren stared down at his lover, fighting a whimper. Levi was really good at this.

"Levi, that feels weird..."

Levi paused with the condom halfway down Eren's dick, giving him a questioning look. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No." Eren shook his head quickly, gulping. "Don't stop. It's just...different."

Levi had an interested look in his eye. "Oh really? Good different or bad?" He resumed what he was doing, holding Eren's gaze with his own.

"Hah...good. It's a good kind of different."

Eren grabbed fist-fulls of the bedding, dropping his head back against the pillows. Levi kept blowing him, wetting the condom with his own saliva as he steadily fit it around Eren's girth. He'd evidently invested in flavored condoms again; otherwise Eren couldn't imagine him not complaining about the taste.

Eren followed his lover's lead, allowing Levi to dictate how the encounter went. They worked together to prepare Levi, and then the athlete rode Eren to both their completion. It lasted a little longer than usual due to the condom usage lowering Eren's sensitivity a bit, but neither of them complained about that. Levi liked a good, long fuck, and that was just what he got. He controlled the encounter beautifully, stopping to let Eren calm down whenever the taller man started getting too close to climax. He did the same for himself, gripping the base of his cock to stave off his own release a couple of times.

When they finally finished, they had both enjoyed an intense orgasm and they lay panting together, with Levi resting against Eren's chest on top of him. In the dark of the night, just when Eren was starting to fall asleep in the afterglow, Levi said something that stunned him and made his stomach twist.

"Hey Eren, do you think we're really compatible enough to be a permanent item?"

Eren's heart almost stopped at those words. With sudden anxiety, he lifted his head off the pillow to look down at the upturned, flushed face resting on his chest.

"What the hell kind of question is that to ask after sex?"

Levi shrugged. "An honest one. What do we have in common, really? Granted, the sex is amazing, but what do we have besides that? We're totally different people."

"So what?" Eren fought back a lump of dread in his throat. "Differences make good sparks. Okay, I'm not athletic or limber like you are, but I work out too. We don't just fuck all the time. We talk. It isn't like we never have anything to communicate about."

"Yeah, but is that gonna be enough in the long run?"

"Stop being so insecure!" Eren sat up abruptly, forcing Levi off of him. He stared at him with wounded eyes. "Hey, I know you're not used to being in a relationship, and it's probably natural for you to question if it's real or not, but don't you like being with me? Don't we have fun together despite our differences and still find things we both like to do?"

To Eren's surprise, Levi almost seemed to flinch. He sat up as well, crossing his ankles over one another and resting his wrists on his knees. "Yeah, for now. Maybe I _am_ insecure. That's because life has taught me never to expect good things to last. I just want to be sure you're okay with where we are. You might not think of these things, but I do. We could risk everything and fuck up our lives trying to stay together, only to find out we're not as compatible as we thought. I don't like wasting my time and I don't want to waste yours, either."

"Are you trying to break up with me?" A tremble started to spread through Eren's body. He didn't want to turn into one of those pathetic, clingy bastards that lost their shit and became obsessive, but he couldn't bear the thought of losing Levi. "You can't quit on me now. Not after all this. I'm already…I'm already…"

The gray of Levi's eyes suddenly intensified to silver, fixating Eren with an odd sort of eagerness.

"You're already what, Eren?"

The words tumbled out. Eren couldn't stop them. "I'm already in love with you."

Levi's mirror-like gaze cracked and softened, his lids drooping to shadow his eyes. "Are you?"

Eren swallowed and nodded. There was no point in denying it. He knew Levi could see the truth in his eyes, so all he could do was hope that coming out with it would help their relationship, rather than hinder it. "Yeah. I'm not kidding. You can tell that, can't you?"

Levi measured him with his eyes for a few more moments, and just when Eren was starting to fidget and wonder if he'd scared him off by admitting his feelings, the smaller man lowered his gaze.

"Yeah, I can tell. Shit, Eren. Shit!"

Eren wasn't expecting such an emotional reaction from him. He'd been bracing for Levi try and excuse his feelings as imaginary, or tell him it was too soon for him to be sure it was really love. Instead, the man seemed openly distressed. It wasn't like Levi to lose his cool this way. Not like him at all.

"Levi, it's not a terrible thing," Eren said hesitantly, watching with bewilderment as the athlete combed his fingers through his hair as if his head pained him.

Levi's gaze snapped to him. He was breathing heavily, and he looked torn…almost in pain.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with that?" demanded Levi.

Eren was at a loss, even though he'd already feared confessing his love too soon. "I…I don't know. Shouldn't knowing you're loved make you feel good?"

~Unless you don't have any feelings for me beyond sexual and don't want this to go on much longer.~

That notion seemed entirely possible to Eren as he watched and waited for his boyfriend to respond to his question. When Levi just stared at the bedding with a frown, Eren couldn't stay silent.

"Levi? Aren't you gonna say something? Why is it so bad for me to have feelings for you?" He swallowed again, feeling that familiar lump of angst growing in his throat. "If you don't feel the same, it's okay. You still like me though, right? You like being with me."

"Yeah," muttered Levi, bowing his head. He absently picked at the covers partly draped over one of his legs. "I like you. That's why I don't…know what to do."

"What _is_ there to do?" Eren demanded, spreading his hands. "You're the one that pushed for us to start dating after you rejected me that first time. Now you want to jerk me around again just because I said I love you? Why are you doing this?"

Levi seemed to shudder as if from cold. "Because maybe I don't deserve it. Maybe I don't think I deserve _you_. I'm going to bring you nothing but trouble and heartache, brat."

"Why do you think that?"

Levi looked up slowly, watching Eren through hanging, dark bangs. "Because it's not just a good time anymore. It's serious now, and if things go bad, your life could be ruined for nothing. If I didn't give a shit about you I wouldn't worry about it. I'd have my fun and go. Should have done that to begin with."

Eren scooted closer to him, staring into his eyes with determination. "I already told you I'm prepared to take that risk. We've got it under control, and some day we won't have to hide our relationship. Hey, you're thinking too much on it, okay? Let's just calm down and get some sleep. I'm sorry I scared you. I knew you weren't ready for that, but don't let it ruin things, all right? Even if you don't love me back yet, that could change with time."

He was being pathetic and he knew it, but this was all happening so suddenly. They'd gone from having a great night out with fantastic sex at the end to this! Eren begged Levi with his eyes, wishing he could take back his declaration. Clearly he'd been right to be wary of saying it. Levi just wasn't ready.

"Why did you sleep with me if you were going to do this?" Eren demanded when no answer was forthcoming from the other man. "Why go through the trouble of that farce of a date, if you had so many doubts? You must have already been thinking about it, because you started talking about compatibility before I told you how I feel!"

"Eren—"

"No!" His disappointment in the way things were going was rapidly turning into anger. "I'm not going to listen to this bullshit! You know, I thought you were pretty fearless, but you're really just a coward! You look for any fucking excuse you can find to try and dump me, and if you can't find one, you make one up."

"Oi, listen, I just need to—"

"Shut up!"

He couldn't take it anymore. His heart was breaking. Bad enough that Levi didn't feel the same, but he was actually dumping him because of that, without a thought for at least giving it a chance. Eren jumped out of the bed and went for his clothes, cussing Levi out all the while under his breath and blinking back tears.

"I should've held my ground," he husked, barely able to see what he was doing. The light clicked on brighter behind him, making him squint. Levi had gotten out of bed as well, and Eren glanced back to see him standing there still nude, watching him with the strangest look on his face.

"Stop looking at me like you give a damn!"

"You need to calm down and listen," Levi said in that damnably calm, controlled voice. "You flipped your shit before I could—"

"I don't want to hear your stupid rationalizations anymore, you asshole! Just shut up and leave me alone. I get it, you're only in this for the sex and since it means more to me, you're dumping me."

Levi's face spasmed with brief anger, then frustration. He shook his head, combed his fingers through his hair and tried once more. "Fuck, Eren…I can't reason with you like this, you hot-headed brat!"

"You've already said enough." Eren finished dressing, forgoing his socks entirely. He crammed his feet into his loafers, checked to make sure he had his wallet and phone, grabbed his keys and left Levi standing there still naked.

He didn't pause to see if his boyfriend—or rather, _ex-boyfriend_ , would try and follow him out. Eren took the emergency staircase down to the lobby, hardly paying attention to his footing. He didn't want to wait for the elevator. He just wanted to check out early and get the hell out of there. He'd go home to his place, get shit-faced and hide away for a few days.

At least, that was the plan in his broken-hearted flight. It didn't turn out the way he intended it to, however. In his careless retreat, Eren didn't pay attention to where he was stepping. His foot caught on one of the steps and he lost his balance. He saw the world tumbling around him in his tear-blurred vision. He didn't even get a chance to shout. His shoulder hit a step, his right foot banged against another one and the next thing he knew, he was lying sprawled on the landing connecting the third floor to the second.

* * *

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Levi chanted the word over and over again as finished dressing and started pacing the floor of the hotel room. He'd panicked again, and he didn't think before he spoke. He was always doing that; pointing out the cons and the negatives before anything else. He'd wanted to be sure…wanted to know beyond a doubt before he said anything further, but Eren didn't give him that chance.

"Who the hell am I kidding? _I_ didn't give me that chance, because I don't know how to fucking interact with people right."

He sighed and made himself calm down, looking around the room. Maybe if he gave Eren some time to cool down they could talk some more. Maybe he could fix this. First, however, he needed to take care of the immediate issue. There was evidence of their sexual encounter that needed to be disposed of and tidied up. Eren had left his socks behind. Levi wasn't listed as a guest, so there would be some questions if he got found in here alone, and that might just get back to the wrong people.

Levi cleaned up as quickly as possible, flushing the used condoms and making sure there wasn't a mess on the bed before checking to see if he had everything. He put Eren's socks in his blazer pocket last, and he straightened up his clothes and combed his hair before leaving the room. He walked as calmly and casually as he could, making his way to the elevator and taking it down. Eren no doubt was already gone, so Levi didn't worry about running into him on his way out.

Levi's throat felt strangely tight as he waited for the elevator to touch down. He also felt a pinch of anxiety in his breast that he couldn't explain, like something bad was going to happen. He assumed it was just a fear of getting caught and seeing his concerns about his and Eren's relationship proven true.

He didn't expect to see an ambulance outside by the curb when he exited the lobby. He didn't expect to see Eren strapped down on a gurney being loaded into it. Levi stopped in his tracks and stared as his lover was transported into the back of the ambulance by paramedics. Eren was alarmingly pale, and he seemed to be unconscious.

Levi's first instinct was to run up and insist on riding with him, but he stopped himself with typical, practical thinking. He saw some of the hotel staff standing around watching, and he went to the desk clerk to get some answers.

"What happened?" asked Levi, doing his best to sound like a curious bystander rather than a worried boyfriend.

"The guy fell down the stairs using the emergency exit," answered the man. "Don't know why he didn't just use the elevator, but one of the cleaners found him on a landing. He's lucky he didn't break his neck. That was a nasty fall."

Levi's chest tightened, a wave of guilt and worry overcoming him. This was all his fault.

"Any idea where they're taking him?"

The clerk looked at him with a puzzled little frown. "Are you a friend or something?"

"Just curious. I'm not from this side of town."

The older man shrugged. "They'll probably take him to the emergency room at Saint Hathoway's, since it's the closest hospital to here. Might transfer him to another place depending on what he needs done."

Levi nodded. "Hope it's not serious."

He thought of following the ambulance, but then he remembered his car was back home in Trost City, the capital of their country. He'd taken a cab rather than calling for his driver, to lessen the chance of anyone finding out where he'd gone. Levi swore under his breath, and he looked around for any cabs that might be nearby. His anxiety increased when he didn't see any. This side of Harrelson evidently wasn't bustling enough for cab drivers to hang out waiting for potential passengers.

Keeping one eye on the ambulance, Levi got out his phone and looked up the same cab company he'd used earlier. "Hi, I need a cab at this address as soon as possible. The name's Levi Ackerman. I'll be standing right outside the lobby waiting. Make it fast, please. A friend of mine's being taken to the hospital and I need to follow. Yeah. I'll tip good, thanks."

* * *

They wouldn't allow Levi to see Eren. They put him in a temporary room after doing some x-rays and a scan, and all the staff could tell him was that they'd given him a nerve blocker and would have to transfer him to another hospital with a trauma unit for leg surgery. When he asked how serious it was, all they could say was that he had a fracture and a dislocated shoulder.

Levi didn't even think to give them a bogus name when asked. A couple of the nurses had recognized him anyway, and one of them even asked for his autograph. He somehow resisted the impulse to tell her to fuck off, and he was more or less civil when he told her it wasn't a good time. He explained to the reception worker that Eren was his sponsor and had been contacted after the accident.

It was like a nightmare. He couldn't be at Eren's side, and he had no connection to him that would permit him to get any details about his condition. Even his visiting privileges were extremely limited until they allowed non-family members to see him.

_~If we were married, I could be in there right now.~_

The thought shook Levi. He was again subjected to a feeling of panic. First with his reaction to Eren telling him he was in love with him, and now with the direction of his own thoughts. Levi normally prided himself on coping with all manner of stress, but this wasn't the sort of situation he was used to dealing with. He'd seen people stabbed, gunned down, he'd been robbed himself and beaten unconscious once as a teen, but he'd never had anyone tell him they were in love with him.

And he'd never been in love himself, before now.

A tremor went through him. Levi couldn't remember ever being so terrified in his life. His own thought patterns when it came to Eren Jaeger were foreign to him. His impulses completely defied the norm. Now the man that had triggered these changes in him was lying in the hospital, because Levi had lived his life emotionally crippled and didn't know how to handle his own feelings.

He was so preoccupied with the turmoil in his head that Levi almost didn't see Grisha Jaeger coming down the corridor. Years of living in rough neighborhoods had made his instincts sharper than most, however. From the corner of his eye, Levi spotted the tycoon coming and his brain kicked back into gear. He abruptly turned away and retreated, ducking down the first hallway leading back out of the emergency room that he found. He paused around the corner, and he peeked out to watch Eren's father approach the reception desk.

"Grisha Jaeger," said Eren's dad, "here to see my son. I came as soon as I got word."

_~I thought that fucker went back home after Eren's birthday. Must have had a change of plans and never told the brat about it, or he's been sticking around trying to keep an eye on him.~_

Both were reasonable possibilities. Being such a lucrative businessman, Grisha was constantly traveling to and from meetings across at least five states that Levi knew of. Eren said he and his wife Carla hardly spent any time together anymore. Somehow the couple made it work, but maybe that was because absence made the heart grow fonder. Grisha's time was mostly allotted to managing his empire and trying to manage his son's life.

Levi watched Grisha's expressions as the man got details about Eren's condition from the reception nurse. He strained his ears to hear what she was saying over the noise around him. Levi shut his eyes and muttered a foul oath as he heard the woman say that Eren had checked into a mid-priced hotel and had a fall going down the emergency exit stairs.

"What was he doing in this part of town?" Grisha demanded. "He had a five-star hotel suite uptown. Are you sure you have the right identity?"

"Yes sir, we've done extensive checks," she explained. "I don't know what your son was doing on this side of town. He wasn't coherent enough to give us details when we roused him to get information."

Grisha sighed and rubbed his brow. "Was the boy drunk? On drugs?"

"No sir. There was a small trace of alcohol in his blood and urine samples; under the legal limit for driving. Other than that, there were no traces of substances."

"Damn it, I don't understand this. Was he with anyone when he came in? One of his friends, perhaps?"

"No sir, but a young man did come by earlier asking about him. It seems he was on Mr. Jaeger's contact list and someone notified him..."

Levi breathed just a little easier. Better for Grisha to be told Levi showed up because he was called than to find out he'd been with Eren at the hotel.

"Levi Ackerman?" repeated Grisha. "That's the acrobat he's been sponsoring in the Olympics. What did Mr. Ackerman say? Did he have any further information that might explain how this happened?"

Levi almost did a double-take. Was that really concern he was detecting in the man's voice? For once, Grisha didn't have a scowl on his lips when speaking Levi's name. He narrowed his eyes, thinking he must be imagining the tone of worry. For once, Grisha looked like an ordinary man, an anxious father that just wanted to know how his son got hurt.

"I'm sorry Mr. Jaeger, but Mr. Ackerman didn't have anything else to tell us. He asked about the patient's condition, told us who he was and asked if his family had been notified. He said he would check back tomorrow and come visit when he was permitted."

"I see." Grisha sighed again, shaking his head. "I'll handle the insurance forms from here. I want to see my son, and I want him to get the best surgeon possible. In fact, I might make some calls and have one flown here myself."

Levi would have rolled his eyes at the privileged announcement if he weren't in total agreement that Eren should get the best care possible. Even if he couldn't stand Grisha Jaeger, this was one time he could appreciate the guy's wealth.

It was hard to leave, but there was nothing more that Levi could do. He had some serious thinking to do; not just in regards to evaluating his own feelings. He needed to decide what to do once Eren recovered enough for visitors. He needed to decide the best course of action. If Eren was willing to speak to him and still wanted him, Levi had to choose between doing what he believed was ultimately kinder to Eren, and what was pure selfishness on his own part.

* * *

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Eren drifted in and out of consciousness, and when he was awake, he was in such pain that he couldn't stop moaning. They'd done surgery on his leg to set the fractured tibia, which fortunately wasn't a compound fracture. They'd relocated his shoulder and put it in a sling. The pain of his injuries was only half of what caused his angst, though. He'd been rejected again by the one he loved and wanted more than anything in the world. He was a fool. He was a stupid idiot, just as Levi so often accused him.

He wished he wouldn't have given in that day on the airplane. When Levi dismissed him after their first sexual encounter, Eren should have just taken his lumps and given him up as a lost cause. He'd just been so infatuated with the man that his passion got the better of him, and he'd dared to hope they could have more than casual sex when Levi proposed trying out dating. He'd thought it hurt the first time he got rejected, but this was so much worse.

Yes, he should have known better, but he really hadn't believed Levi could be this cruel. He expected the athlete to break things off sooner if he wasn't satisfied with the relationship, not wait until Eren confessed being in love with him after being exclusive for a while. Especially just after having sex.

_~I just don't understand it. He had to already know I was in love with him. Maybe that's why he started going on about compatibility before I even opened my mouth. Maybe that was a pity fuck and it was already his plan to break up with me. He just didn't expect me to say I was in love. That could be why he freaked out.~_

Eren groaned, replaying the horrible moment in his mind. God, it hurt. Tears pricked his closed eyes, and one rolled free from the corner of it. He wanted his surly, mouthy little acrobat. Wanted him to hold his hand and tell him it was all just a misunderstanding, promise him he wasn't going anywhere. "Le...vi..."

"Son, are you awake?"

The voice didn't belong to the man Eren was pining for. It sounded familiar, but there was an odd quality to it that confused him. Eren opened his eyes with difficulty, finding his lashes gummed together with crust from dried tears. It took a moment for his eyes to focus, and he looked up to see Grisha hovering over him. His round glasses glinted in the soft florescent light. His face looked strange to Eren, and the young man realized why when he was able to focus on it fully.

He hadn't seen his father look this worried since he was about eight and nearly got hit by a car.

"Dad?" Eren's voice was hoarse, probably from all of his painful exclamations during the course of his treatment. His right leg was extended in a cast and propped up on some kind of big cushion to keep it elevated. It throbbed as Eren squirmed a bit, and he bit his lip on another moan.

"Easy," cautioned Grisha. "You've had surgery, Eren. They had to put a pin in your leg to help set the bone. Don't try to move too much."

"What happened?" gritted Eren, sucking in sharp breaths to try and manage the vice-like pain he felt. His shoulder ached like hell too, but the leg was worse.

"I was hoping you could tell me." Grisha took a seat in the reclining chair beside the hospital bed. "Do you remember what you were doing when you had your accident? They said one of the staff found you lying on the stairs in a mid-town hotel. Sunbreeze Inn? Just what were you doing _there_ when you have a deluxe, two room suite on this side of town?"

Eren felt his eyes go blank as his mind scrambled for an answer that wouldn't lead his father to the truth. "A girl," he said, yanking the answer off the top of his head. "I was going to meet up with a girl there. She called and said she couldn't make it, so I was leaving."

"Hmm, a girl." Grisha leaned back in the chair. "One of the girls you went on your double-date with, I take it?"

"Y-yeah. Historia. I mean Ymir! Ymir. She was going to meet me there after the date and we were getting a room. I took the stairs 'cause the elevator was taking too long."

"You seem to have trouble remembering which girl you were preparing to spend the night with. You _are_ in pain, though."

"Yeah, lots of it." Another surge of agony shot through Eren's leg, and he cried out. "Lots and lots of pain."

"I'll call the nurse for you," offered Grisha, dropping the interrogation for now. "Just breathe, son. We'll get you some relief."

"Thank you."

Eren tried to distract himself from his discomfort. Unfortunately, the only thing that brought him comfort right now was imagining Levi by his side, and that just reminded him that they were through. He choked back a sob, and he felt a hand settle on his good shoulder comfortingly. Through tearful eyes, Eren looked up at his father. Grisha had scooted closer, and he had the controller in one hand. He looked like the man Eren used to know as a boy, before Grisha's business expanded to the point where he no longer had time for family. His father used to look at him like this whenever Eren woke up in the night from nightmares, when he got upset with homework or when he was sad.

"The nurse is on his way," informed Grisha softly. "Deep, slow breaths, Eren."

Eren tried to do as his dad advised him. He looked away in embarrassment, unable to cope with that concern he saw on his face. "Sorry Dad. I know I'm not being...very manly right now. Crying like a baby. I'm sure you can't stand it."

"You've suffered physical trauma," reasoned Grisha. "I've had a broken limb before myself, and I haven't forgotten how painful it was. No need to apologize."

Eren frowned at him. "You're being too understanding. Did they slip you some of my meds or something?"

Grisha briefly smirked. "No. I'm just concerned for my only son. I suppose I deserve your suspicion. Sometimes it takes a thing like this for a father to remember his child is more than a means to immortalize himself."

Eren had no words for that. On the one hand, he thought it was ridiculous that he had to have a close call for his father to warm up to him again. On the other hand, he was hopeful that this could pave the way to a better relationship with the man. The nurse came in before he could even try to formulate a response. The guy was around Eren's age, with dark hair and fair skin. He reminded Eren a little of Levi, and he looked away as the nurse wheeled in the supply tray and computer terminal.

"Okay Eren, we'll get you taken care of," said the nurse. He scanned Eren's hospital bracelet and measured out a dose of painkiller. "What would you say your pain level is right now?"

"Ten," whispered Eren.

_~Both physically and emotionally.~_

"I'll give you some vitamins after this," promised the nurse. "Do you need to use the bathroom?"

Eren shook his head, and he looked up at the nurse again. The guy was nothing like Levi. He was too nice. His eyes were brown, too. "Thanks."

"That's what I'm here for." The nurse flushed Eren's IV, and then he injected the medication into the port. He checked his vitals before giving him three pills in a cup. "They should come in here to give your dinner choices to you soon."

"Not hungry." Eren took the pills and washed them down with some ice water from the oversized sippy cup on his tray.

"You need to eat, son," admonished Grisha. "Even a small bit. You have to recover your strength."

"I guess." Right now, all Eren wanted was some relief from the pain. "I've got no appetite, though."

"That's normal after surgery," assured the nurse. "Plus the medication can hinder the appetite. Once we get your pain managed to the point where we can ease up on the meds, you should start feeling hungry again."

"I could order you something from a restaurant, if the hospital food isn't appetizing enough."

Eren sighed at his father. "I'm sure it's fine, Dad. I don't need to always eat gourmet food from the fanciest restaurants. Not even a slice of pizza sounds good to me right now, okay? Just let them bring me something."

Grisha frowned briefly, but he didn't admonish him. "Well, your mother should be coming back to see you soon. She'll be very happy to find you awake."

"She's been here?"

Grisha nodded. "She brought that flower bouquet over there on the shelf. She went out to get a few things for you while you're staying here."

Eren hadn't noticed the flowers. His mother probably brought them to brighten up the room, more than anything. Carla wasn't a fan of hospitals.

"Well, I'll leave you in peace for a while," said the nurse. "Your next dose of pain meds will be at eight o'clock. My name's Matt, by the way. I'll be your nurse until the morning shift, Mr. Jaeger."

Eren nodded, and he adjusted the head of his bed a little to lower it. He closed his eyes with a sigh as some of the pain eased up. They must have given him some pretty strong stuff. It was already making him drowsy. He heard the door close as the nurse left, and then Eren heard his father say something that made him more wakeful.

"You spoke Levi's name quite a few times when you were coming out of it."

Eren opened his eyes again and looked at the older man. "I did?"

Grisha adjusted his glasses, and he met Eren's gaze. "Rather, you moaned it. I've heard people call out names like that when in pain or fear. It's usually names belonging to people they love and trust."

Eren felt a sliver of fear. "Well, we've gotten kind of close, working together so much."

"Close." Grisha crossed one leg over the other. "Eren, I know your pain is more than physical, and I know it has nothing to do with some girl."

Eren's eyes widened, and he couldn't think of a thing to say. His heart started pounding as his father kept staring at him expectantly. "W-well...Levi and I had kind of an argument and you know how I hate losing friends..."

"Eren, stop it."

He did his best to give his Dad an innocent, confused look. "Stop what, Dad?"

Grisha sighed. "I've figured it out. There was no reason for you to meet up with your 'date' at some hotel halfway across town when you could have wowed her with your suite or simply gone home with her. You made it a point to book a room in a place where nobody would likely look for you, and apparently Mr. Ackerman was the first person to know of your fall, and the first person here. Be straight with me, Eren. The 'girl' you were hooking up for was actually Levi."

"What?" Eren started to sweat, and he knew the truth was written all over his expression. Unlike Levi, he had no poker face.

"I've noticed the exchanges between you two," Grisha went on. "I've noticed how you look at one another, and it certainly isn't the way friends or business associates do it. I've been debating over when and if I should speak with you about it. Believe it or not, Eren, I've only ever wanted to see you succeed and have a good life."

"You mean the life you want for me." Eren's heart rate spiked, as did his pain. This was it. He was about to get disowned.

"Yes, I have certain ideals about what a good life is, but clearly you favor your mother in spirit more than you favor me. My only question to you now is how serious is it?"

Eren couldn't hold his father's gaze. "It's...well, it _was_ pretty serious. Dad, I'm sorry. I know you wanted me to marry a nice girl and have my own company and start a family someday. I tried to get into girls, but I just never felt it."

"You did well to hide it from me, until this Levi came along." Grisha took his glasses off to wipe at the lenses with a soft cloth he kept in his vest pocket. "I've had my suspicions since then, and events of late left me with little doubt."

Eren felt like he was getting trapped. "Why aren't you yelling at me? Why aren't you lecturing me about keeping up a good reputation, about how much it could cripple my advancement in business if people find out I'm a flaming faggot?"

Grisha made a low sound that was between a cough and a laugh. "Well, if you announce your preferences _that_ way, it's certainly going to make a lasting impression to potential partners. There _are_ more tasteful ways to live your lifestyle without being obnoxious about it, however. My stock broker is as gay as they come, and I wouldn't trust anyone else. Patricia Lynn with Jones Corporation just recently married her life partner. Some profit was lost initially, but she picked up new clients quickly."

Now Eren was hopelessly confused. "What are you saying, Dad? You're actually okay with me being gay?"

Grisha replaced his glasses on his face with a sigh. "You never were the most perceptive boy. Always over-thinking every reaction and every word. I think that's at least partly my fault. I wasn't there for you enough, and you grew up with anger and resentment issues. I suppose I can't blame you for concluding that I would turn my back on you for wanting men instead of women."

"But you disapproved of Levi from the start!" Eren raised the head of his bed, and he moaned in pain as he tried to sit up straighter.

"Eren, settle down this instant," commanded Grisha. "You're doing it again, getting worked up and jumping to conclusions."

"Well like you said; you never gave me any reason to think otherwise."

"Eren, my disapproval of your athlete is due to his behavior. At least, that's how it started. He's got a vulgar mouth and no tact whatsoever. He's one of the rudest people I've ever met."

"Not helping, Dad." Eren gritted his teeth. Even now, he couldn't stand listening to his father talk trash about Levi. "You don't know him. You've just looked down on him from the first moment you—"

"But _you_ know him," interrupted Grisha, "and although he's all the things I've mentioned and more, I've seen how different he is with you, and with his team mates. I've been observing him more closely since the two of you have been getting more...friendly. I've come to re-evaluate my opinion a bit. I think Mr. Ackerman likes to keep most people at arms-length, but once he gets to know them, he shows them a different side of himself."

Eren could only stare at the older man. He had no idea his father had taken such an interest in Levi; he only knew he disapproved of him getting too close to him. "You're not wrong," he admitted softly. "I know Levi can be...well...rough around the edges, but there's so much more to him. I've never met anyone like him, and I...I..."

Feeling like he might start crying again, Eren looked away and grabbed his drinking mug. He sipped the water rapidly, trying wash away the lump in his throat.

"So it really _is_ serious."

"Was," corrected Eren. "I think it's over now, though. The truth is, I _was_ with Levi at that hotel. The two girls we went on that date with are friends of mine, and we set it up to try and throw you off the scent. We met up afterwards and we ended up having a fight, because Levi said some things and then I got upset and ended up leaving. That's when I fell down the stairs. He was breaking up with me because of _you_ , because he didn't think we had a future together. He was worried you'd disown me and I'd lose everything. Plus he's got a reputation to worry about too, and...ah, shit!"

Grisha sat quietly and waited while Eren pulled out a tissue from the little box on his tray and wiped at his eyes. He rubbed at his eyes and tried to compose himself, compressing his lips.

"Why couldn't you have said all this to me earlier? It's too late, now."

"Because I wasn't one-hundred percent sure, and I had no incentive to say anything." Grisha frowned, and he got up out of the chair. He took a few steps toward the window, and then he turned to look at his son again. "Are you sure it was a break-up, or just a lover's spat that went badly?"

"No, he broke up with me," insisted Eren. "I know when I've been dumped."

"You said he was worried about my reaction to finding out about your relationship," reasoned Grisha. "I find it hard to believe a man like that would express concern for your well-being if he didn't care for you, Eren. He was at the emergency room before I arrived, asking about you. He must have gotten there pretty fast."

"So what? Are you trying to give me a pep talk now? You can't stand Levi, so why are you trying to convince me it's not over?"

"Son, I don't know Levi, save for what he's shown me on the surface. I'm trying to give you something you need right now; the reassurance that if things do work out between the two of you, I won't interfere with it or withdraw my support. I may not like it and I may never get along with him, but I can see how important he is to you."

Grisha walked back over to the bed, and he leaned over to affix Eren with his gaze. "And I know how impulsively you reach conclusions. It sounds like in his own way, Levi isn't very different from myself. He hasn't communicated well with you, and you've come to your own conclusions as a result. Does that make sense?"

Eren's brows furrowed. It was getting harder to concentrate as the medication took a stronger effect, yet at the same time he didn't have the blinding pain scrambling his thoughts. If Grisha was even half right, then maybe there was still a chance.

"I can see your eyes starting to cross," observed Grisha. He adjusted Eren's bed to get him horizontal again, and he tucked the sheets up over him. "You shouldn't try to think hard on it right now. Sleep on it tonight, consider what I've said in the morning, and focus on getting well."

"You think..." Eren yawned in mid-sentence. "...he'll come see me?"

"Given what little I've heard from the hospital staff, I think he will." Grisha dimmed the light more, and he turned off the television on the wall—which had been muted in the first place. "But Eren, you have to be willing to see him. If he has communication issues as I suspect, then he might surprise you. Then again, he may not show or call. Either way, you need closure."

There was a not unpleasant, soft buzzing in Eren's head now. "I don't know...if I want to see him or not," he confessed groggily. "Don't want to hurt anymore...but don't want to lose him, either."

"You are so much like your mother. She once said the same thing about me when we separated for a short time."

"You did?" Eren forced his eyes open to look at the other man. "I don't remember."

"You were away at prep school. Fortunately, she gave me another chance. If only for your sake, I hope Levi feels the same for you as I do for Carla."

Someone came in the room then, and Eren heard them asking what he'd prefer for dinner. He couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, and it was hard to concentrate on what they were offering.

"Bring him the soup and crackers," Eren heard his father say distantly. "We'll start off light."

Soup was fine. Eren didn't really care, and as he fell asleep, his thoughts were again filled with Levi.

* * *

"Levi, pay attention!"

The shout came a moment too soon, and Levi collided with the lower parallel bars on his next spin. He lost his grip and fell to the mat below, barely twisting his body in time to land on his feet instead of his face. He got up and shook his head to clear it as Erwin came running over to him.

"Are you all right?" The tall blond coach caught Levi's elbow to help steady him. His sapphire gaze swept over Levi with subtle concern. "What's with you today? You never slip this much."

Levi pulled away and brushed himself off, avoiding Erwin's gaze. "I'm fine. I've just got a lot on my mind."

Erwin's expression changed to comprehension. "Regarding Eren Jaeger's fall the night before last?"

Levi shot him a suspicious glare. "What do you know about that?"

"He's your main sponsor and I'm your coach." Erwin smirked. "If it weren't for Eren, you wouldn't have made it this far in the Olympic events. He funds nearly all of our competitions, Levi. Of course I would get word of his condition."

"Oh." Levi tried to keep his expression neutral. "Yeah, that sucks about his accident."

Erwin studied him quietly, fiddling with the whistle hanging around his neck. "Why don't you take a break from training? Let's have lunch and talk."

"I said I'm fine. What do you think we need to talk about? The guy's a little busted up but he hasn't withdrawn his sponsorship, has he?"

Erwin shook his head. "No. As far as I know, he has no intention of pulling out. What made you ask such a thing, Levi?" Erwin's gaze sharpened on him. "Strange that you would come to that conclusion over a fall. His condition has nothing to do with our business arrangement."

Levi deliberately turned his expression to stone. "You're right, it doesn't. I guess I keep forgetting how much money that guy has. I was thinking he might need to cut back on his funding some to cover the bills."

"Nice improvisation."

"Excuse the fuck out of me, but what are you talking about?" Levi bowed up in spite of himself. Erwin's height and size didn't intimidate him a bit. Neither did his intense stares, his commanding presence or his ridiculously immaculate hair.

"Easy." Erwin spread his hands, and though he smiled, his eyes were cool and serious. "I'm simply advising you as your coach. You need a break, and I'd like to talk. As your coach, I'm including that as part of today's curriculum. You wouldn't want to be written up for ignoring your coaches orders, would you?"

"Don't you look down that long nose at me." Levi realized he sounded a bit like a diva in some classic film, but Erwin's observations were making him a bit unsettled. He deflated under that steady stare in spite of himself, and he made an annoyed sound. "Tch, fine. We'll take lunch and you can talk as much as you want. Don't expect a lot of feedback, though."

* * *

"So Levi...about you and Eren."

This was what Levi had been dreading, yet hoping it wouldn't happen. Still, he tried to maintain a casual attitude. "What about me and Eren? He's my sponsor. Quit making it sound like some soap opera."

Erwin huffed a laugh, and he took a sip of the coffee he'd ordered with his bagel.

"I thought we were supposed to be having lunch," groused Levi. "That looks like breakfast to me."

"Call it a late breakfast, in my case." Erwin set his beverage down on the little table they sat at, and he nodded at Levi's reubin. "That isn't getting any fresher. You should try it, Levi. I hear this place makes fantastic sandwiches."

"I would, but you're making me sick with your detective routine. Why don't you just get on with whatever stupid thing you're alluding to?"

"Fancy words for a thug." Erwin sobered a bit, and he studied his bagel as he spread some butter on it. "Perhaps you haven't noticed yet, but you've changed, Levi."

"Tch. You're imagining things. I'm the same as I ever was."

"With the exception of when you interact with Eren Jaeger." Erwin glanced up from his task, affixing the smaller man with his gaze. "How long, Levi? How long have you been involved with him?"

Levi swallowed a gulp. Damn this man and his observation skills. "What are you, my father?"

"So you don't deny it." Erwin took a bite of his bagel, and he watched Levi expectantly as he chewed and swallowed.

Levi sighed. Truth be told, he and his coach had a strange relationship. He'd once had a little crush on the handsome blond. Erwin had approached him after seeing him in a local amateur gymnastics competition, and he'd asked Levi if he wanted to see the world and change his life. Erwin had basically pulled him out of the gutter and into the light. What started off as a sort of hero worship eventually became an odd sort of friendship. Even now, he looked up to Erwin. He almost thought of him as a father figure, which was creepy as hell.

"You've figured it out. Good for you." Levi bit back his annoyance, and he picked up his sandwich. Hange had already given him a hard time about going to see Eren. "What's your motive here?"

"To help my best athlete." Erwin had another sip, and he frowned a little. "You're distracted, Levi. Winter events are coming, and I need you in top shape. I don't know what's going on between you and Jaeger exactly, but I can see that he has a powerful effect on your performance."

"So you think I'm sucking because the brat's in the hospital."

Erwin shrugged. "Your words, not mine. I wouldn't disagree, though."

Giving up on hiding things, Levi heaved a sigh. "I don't know how to human."

The admission gave Erwin pause. "I beg your pardon?"

Levi sighed, and he put his sandwich down. He combed his fingers through his hair and he tried to explain himself. "How to interact with people. How to say what I feel without being a total dick about it. I also panic when I get too close to people. I don't know what to do. Even if Eren will talk to me after the things we said to each other, I don't know where to start with him."

"I see." Erwin mulled it over for a moment, had a bite of his bagel and spoke in a solemn tone. "Have you considered just saying what you feel, Levi? You dance around emotions when you speak, and as brutally honest as you can be with your opinions, you do tend to fall short whenever it has anything to do with personal feelings."

"No shit. That's what I was just saying! What, is there an echo in here?"

Erwin smirked humorlessly. "Self-criticism aside, I think your problem is being honest with _yourself_. First you have to be willing to admit how you feel and accept it. Then you have to find the courage to say it to Eren. Obviously, he means a lot to you. Does he mean enough for you to take a leap of faith and put aside your fear of intimacy?"

Levi parted his lips, but no response was immediately forthcoming. Erwin's observations were spot-on, as usual. He couldn't deny a thing the man had just said. Levi trusted Erwin's judgment, valued his opinions and generally considered him the highest authority on how to deal with social issues. Erwin had never failed to bring out the best in all of his athletes, and he was solid as a rock when it came to moral support.

"How do I push past this and try to do that, coach?"

"Hmm." Erwin considered the question. He had a sip of his coffee, and then he met Levi's gaze again. "Try to think of it as a competitive challenge. Look at it as a personal hurdle you need to overcome, just as you would the spring board. You know your own weaknesses, and you have never once failed to tackle them. You can tackle this too, Levi. The difference is that you aren't trying to win a gold medal; you're trying to win Eren's heart."

"Shit." Levi sucked in a slow breath, feeling oddly exhilarated by Erwin's words, yet scared at the same time. "No wonder you took up coaching. You've got a way of inspiring the hell out of people."

Erwin smiled handsomely. "It seems to be my calling in life. Now, have I helped you at all?"

Levi nodded, and he lowered his gaze to his half-eaten sandwich. "Yeah. I know you're right, but I just don't know if I can do it."

Erwin scooted his chair around the table a bit, and he reached out to give Levi's shoulder a supportive squeeze. "I know you can do this, Ackerman. You have the strength to do anything you want to. If I thought otherwise, I never would have recruited you. You're the most brilliant acrobat I've ever found, and you have the iron will to do this. If you don't try out of fear, you'll never know what could have been. I don't want to see you living a life full of regrets. Do it, Levi. I believe in you."

Levi might have scoffed at his words as overly dramatic, but they got his adrenaline pumping, instead. He'd vowed to win every gold medal possible, and so far, he'd been fulfilling that oath. He could do this too.

"Right. I've got to get going."

Erwin's thick brows went up as Levi stood up abruptly and started for the door. "But...your Reuben?"

"Have it put in a to-go box for later," called Levi. "I've gotta do this before whatever magic courage spell you just put on me runs out and I turn into a fucking pumpkin."

Erwin's laughter followed Levi out of the cafe exit.

* * *

"Eren. You awake, or what?"

Eren's eyes fluttered open, and he groaned at the return of the pain. Sleep seemed to be his only true reprieve from it. The medication didn't dull the pain so much as dope him up to the point where he could just pass out for a while to escape it.

He thought he was just dreaming. He couldn't really be hearing his lover's low, droning voice speaking to him. He'd run out on Levi, cursed him aggressively and told him to leave him alone. Surely Levi wasn't really here. It must be his imagination.

"Hey," greeted the figment of Eren's imagination when he opened his eyes to focus on that beloved, pixie-like face. Damn, Levi was cute. No, he was gorgeous. The dark shadows under those steely gray eyes betrayed exhaustion, though the expression on that pale face was hard to read, as usual.

"Hey." Eren reached for the side gate of his bed to press the button and lift up the head of it. "What...what are you doing here?"

"Visiting hours for non-family members," explained Levi softly. "They finally let me come and see you. How are you feeling, brat?"

Eren's vision started to blur, and he cursed himself for being so emotional. "You came. You're here."

Levi took Eren's reaching hand in his. "Yeah, I'm here."

"That makes me feel a lot better," admitted Eren huskily. "I've been dreaming about you all the time. I wish I could take back what I said. I thought I might never see you again except from a distance. Levi, I didn't mean the things I said, okay? You just scared me. I don't know if you even still want me, but—"

"I do," interrupted the athlete, holding Eren's gaze. "I'm here, right? You didn't do anything wrong, kiddo. I'm the one that fucked up."

"What do you mean?" Eren's heartbeat picked up, and he dared to hope.

Levi drew a deep breath, and he lowered his gaze. "Those things I said...they weren't a lie. I had to point out some things to you, but where I screwed up was in failing to tell you none of that matters to me if you meant it when you said you love me. You _did_ mean that, right?"

That was when Eren saw the vulnerability he'd failed to detect the last time they'd interacted. For once, Levi's gaze was unguarded and open as it met his again. He looked unsure of himself, but there was a sort of quiet pleading in those pretty, shadowed eyes that subtly begged Eren not to rip his heart out.

"Yes, I meant it. I'm totally, over-the-moon in love with you," confirmed Eren. "But you didn't take it the way I'd hoped you would. You...you just went on about all the pitfalls we could face, and it sounded like you were trying to break up with me. It got me so upset, and I couldn't understand why you'd start saying things like that right after we had sex. It hurt."

"I know, it was a dick move," admitted Levi softly. He looked briefly pained, and Eren could see the struggle in his eyes. "Eren, I was trying to go somewhere with those things I said. I was leading up to something kind of crazy, and it wasn't a break up."

"It wasn't? Sure sounded that way."

Levi sighed. "I was...gonna ask you to run away with me."

The admission may as well have been a bat clunking Eren over the head. He stared at Levi with wide, dumbfounded eyes. "Huh?"

"Yeah. Stupid, right?" Levi met his eyes again, searchingly. "When you said you loved me, everything snapped inside and I started realizing something. I've been saving up for a while, but I didn't really know what I was saving up _for_. I've just been hanging onto every spare cent I earn. Maybe I thought I'd invest it in something, but 'till that moment, I just shrugged it off and reckoned I'd figure it out eventually. Now I know what all that saving was for."

"Aren't we a little old to be running away together?" asked Eren, mystified.

The other man's eyes flashed, betraying some emotion. "Not if it's our only recourse to be together, brat. I've caught myself thinking of what would happen if your old man withdrew his support and left you to fend for yourself. You don't have any street smarts—"

"Hey, I'm not _that_ bad! I could find a way."

"Yeah, You're a determined little shit, but flipping burgers wouldn't be enough," insisted Levi. "Anyway, more than once I've thought to myself: _'I'd take care of him'_. If Daddy Dollar can't accept that his little boy is a flaming queer, then I'll take care of you myself. I was thinking we could just get away from everything and everyone. Get a fresh start and live on our own terms. I thought...I thought..."

Eren's brows furrowed, and he willed his lover to open up to him and finish saying whatever he was going to say. "Go on, babe. What are you trying to tell me?"

Levi heaved a shaken sigh and dropped his head. For a moment, it seemed he wasn't going to go through with it and Eren felt a keen stab of disappointment. Then, Levi reached into the pocket of the light jacket he wore over his crew shirt. He pulled out what appeared to be a little jewelry box, and he presented it to Eren. His words were almost lost to the taller man, he spoke them so softly.

"Thought we should just get hitched."

Eren stared at the velvet-lined box in Levi's palm as if it might jump up and bite him.

_~Wait a minute...is he serious?~_

Slowly, Eren took it. He could hear his pulse pounding in his temples as he opened it up. Nestled inside was a man's silver band. It wasn't anything fancy, just a smooth ring with an engraving. Eren plucked the band out of the container and he read the inscription inside.

_"This is a promise to my loveable idiot."_

"Oh...my...god. L-Levi, is this...are you proposing to me?"

"No, I go around giving people engagement rings all the time, 'cause I'm funny that way." Levi's sarcastic response didn't match the soft look in his eyes, though. His body was visibly tense, like he was bracing himself for a blow.

"When did you get this?" Eren questioned, even as he slipped it onto his left ring finger. It fit perfectly.

"Yesterday. I wasn't even sure I was gonna give it to you. Didn't know if I had the courage, or if you'd even want to talk to me again after our fight. I figured it couldn't hurt to have it ready just in case. I suck at this sort of thing, Eren. I don't know how to make big romantic gestures, but I knew I at least had to have it made. That way, even if we didn't get back together, I'd always have something to remind me I had someone special in my life. I had love."

Eren always thought people exaggerated their happiness when they got proposed to. He thought the movies and television shows were so dramatic with proposals, and people didn't really squeal like that when their partner presented an engagement ring to them. Now, however, he was on the verge of emitting a girlish squeal of his own, and he had to clear his throat to hold it back.

"You really want to marry me?" He met Levi's eyes again, thrilled but wary that he might be misunderstanding the man's intentions again. He needed to hear it from his lips. He needed to hear Levi say the words to him. Three little but powerful words. If Levi could give that to him, then Eren would know this was real.

Levi seemed to pick up on what Eren's gaze was silently begging him to do. He got flustered as usual, and Eren felt a twinge of pity for him as he worked his throat and struggled to comply.

"I...Eren, I...shit. Fuck, I'm gonna mess this up."

"No, you're doing fine," encouraged Eren, reaching out to take one of Levi's hands. He had to put his injured arm back in the sling, as he really wasn't supposed to be moving it around yet. "It's just words. Just say it, Levi. Even if you only say it once for the rest of our lives. Tell me."

"If it was really just words, this would be simple."

Levi swallowed, and Eren detected a tremor going through his tight little body. He wanted to hug him and tell him it was going to be okay, but he refrained and he waited to hear what he so desperately needed Levi to say to him.

"I love you," said the athlete at last. It came out sounding rushed, and his face turned pink. "I...want to put a gold band just...just like that one on your...other ring finger...in front of an alter with witnesses. I want everyone to fucking see it, want them to know you're mine and I'm yours and tough shit if they don't like it."

Now in addition to wanting to squeal, Eren also wanted to cry. Somehow he held his composure instead of breaking down like a diva. He swallowed hard, and his eyes burned with the treat of tears as he pulled Levi closer and embraced him tightly. He closed his eyes and he ignored the flash of pain in his shoulder. The nurses would have his hide if they came in and saw him using both arms like this, but right now, a full hug was too important a thing to pass up.

"I can't wait to stand in front of that alter with you," husked Eren. He kissed his boyfriend's soft, dark hair. "I thought we were finished. It's been hell, Levi. I never dreamed you'd come here with a ring and a marriage proposal."

"Like I said: I'm funny that way."

Eren laughed a little shakenly, and he pulled back a little to cup Levi's chin and tilt his head back. He lowered his mouth to the athlete's and kissed him deeply. He didn't hear the door open, and he didn't notice his mother coming in until he heard her shocked gasp.

"Eren?!"

Carla Jaeger's surprised exclamation reminded Eren that he'd been expecting her visit, and he pulled away from Levi to look at her with round, startled eyes. She was standing there clutching a shopping bag to her chest, wearing a white fashion hat to match the sun dress she'd picked out for the day. She looked between Eren and Levi with dawning comprehension, and his happiness faded to anxiety. He'd only come clean with his father about his relationship the night before. He hadn't yet had the chance to do the same with his mother.

"Mom...I forgot you were coming. Um...look, this isn't how I wanted you to find out, but Levi and I are d-dating."

"You're dating him? Since when?"

"Ah, since months ago," Eren confessed lamely. "I kind of hoped you'd already figured it out. B-but there's more. You see, we're not just boyfriends. We're kind of engaged now, too." He showed her the new band on his finger. "He just proposed a minute ago."

Carla dropped the bag she was holding, and she hurried over to the bed. For a horrible moment, Eren worried that she was about to slap Levi across the face. Her expression was almost frantic, and while Carla Jaeger had never expressed any prejudice against homosexuals, she could have a quick temper at times. She took his hand and examined the ring, and then her gaze shot to Levi.

"You want to marry my son?"

_~Shit, please don't say something obnoxious, Levi. I don't think Mom will put up with it right now!~_

"Yeah. I want to marry him."

The statement was simple and to the point. Thankfully, Levi even used a respectful tone when he spoke. He might not have done the same with Eren's father, but Levi evidently liked his mother enough to try and be polite to her.

Carla was silent for a moment, studying Levi carefully. She looked to Eren again, and she reached out to pinch his right ear. "I can't believe I didn't know about this. Your earlobes have been turning red all the time around me lately. I knew you were hiding _something_ , but I thought it had to do with a girl! It was right under my nose, and I didn't see it!"

"Mom, please don't be upset," begged Eren. "I was going to tell you, but—"

" _When_ were you going to tell me?" she demanded. "Before or after the wedding?"

"I just proposed a minute ago, Mrs. Jaeger," Levi informed her. "You walked in right after Eren said 'yes'. He hasn't had the chance to tell anyone about it yet."

"Oh." Carla took a deep breath to calm herself, and she looked at Eren again. "But you still were in an important relationship that you didn't see fit to tell me about, young man. A mother should know these things."

"I didn't know how you'd react!" Eren winced as his outburst made him jerk his leg, and he propped it back up on the cushion to keep it elevated. "Especially Dad. I've been trying to figure out how the hell to tell you both about it, trying to decide when would be a good time and what to say. If I was with a girl you'd have known about it sooner, but this is complicated."

His explanation seemed to pacify her somewhat. "And you were afraid I wouldn't be supportive."

Eren shrugged. "I was more worried about what Dad would do, but yes. People don't always take it so well when their kids come out of the closet to them."

Her expression softened. "I see. Grisha isn't exactly an open book, either. I can't really fault you for feeling that way, honey." She bend over to kiss the top of Eren's head, and she sighed. Her gaze went to Levi again. "So, this is the big secret. I suppose I can forget about having any grandchildren."

"Who knows? We could adopt some day." Eren was too relieved that she wasn't screaming and crying to think his words through carefully. He just wanted to salve her disappointment and make things better.

"Oi, let's just see about getting to the damned alter before we make plans to have rugrats," objected Levi. "Shit, we've only been engaged for ten minutes, Jaeger."

Eren flushed as his mother chuckled. At least she didn't seem offended by Levi's frank words. "I take it you aren't a fan of children then, Levi?"

"Just wasn't expecting the subject to come up," he muttered, shooting Eren a warning look. "We don't even have a date planned yet."

"I'm sorry," apologized Eren. "I didn't mean we could run out and adopt right now. I meant in the future."

"Well, I was mostly being sarcastic about the grandkids," Carla pacified. She smirked. "That's just something parents tend to expect someday when their children grow up. It's a common dream we have, to see our kids settled down with a family of their own. That doesn't mean it's a guarantee, but when the subject of a wedding comes up, that's where our minds typically go."

She sighed, and she seated herself delicately on the edge of the bed. "What's most important to me is that you're happy, son. I admit this came as a huge surprise to me, but..."

Her gaze flicked to Levi again, and she looked him over with a shrug. "I don't really blame you, Eren. At least you have good taste in men."

Now Levi was blushing uncomfortably too. "Er, thanks Mrs. Jaeger."

She smiled a bit, and then she sobered as she took Eren's un-slung hand. "Now the question is how are we going to break this news to your father? Do you have anything in mind?"

"Actually, Dad already knows," confessed Eren. He flinched when she gave him a sharp look of surprise. "He figured it out and confronted me about it yesterday. I'm kind of surprised he didn't say anything to you, but maybe he didn't know how you'd react either."

Carla sighed. "And I thought I knew you better than him. At least you didn't go to him first. I'd have been upset if you had."

Eren smiled sheepishly. "No, if I was going to come out to either of you on my own, it would have been you first. He backed me into a corner and you know I suck at lying when someone asks me a direct question."

"You always have," she agreed. "Who else knows about this? Armin? Mikasa?"

"They both know," admitted Eren. "They don't know all the details, but they know Levi and I have been involved for a while. The girls we took out on the double date also know. They were trying to be our beards."

Carla raised an inquisitive brow. "Your...beards? What does that mean?"

"It's a term for when a gay person put on a show of being straight so people don't ask questions," obliged Levi. "It's just for show to trick people into thinking your straight. We thought it was a good idea for reputation's sake."

"Well if you boys are going to get married, the world is going to have to find out sooner or later," observed Carla. "Have you considered that?"

"Yeah, and if it screws up my career, I don't care." Levi shrugged. "I think I've been over that for a while. I was more worried about how it would effect Eren's future for people to find out."

"So you've been trying to protect my son's reputation more than your own." Carla smiled a bit in approval, warming up to him more. "You may not have the best manners in the world, but I can't fault your devotion, Levi. All that's left now is to set a date and—"

"But Dad doesn't know we're engaged yet," Eren cut in. He rubbed his temples and grimaced. "Oh my god, how's he going to take that? He handled finding out about us better than I ever expected, but he might not be so calm about us getting married. What if he just thinks this is a phase I'll grow out of, and that's the only reason he didn't flip his lid?"

"I don't think Grisha would delude himself that way, honey. Your father isn't given to daydreaming or kidding himself. I think it would be better for you to just rip the bandaid off while he's being tractable enough. You shouldn't wait."

Eren sighed. She was right, of course. Sooner or later, it was really going to start sinking in for Grisha and he might not be as understanding once Eren was healed and he no longer had his medical condition to distract him from any disappointment he might be harboring.

"Yeah, okay. I'll tell him tonight. Will you be here, Mom?" He didn't want to break the news to his dad with Levi around. He was afraid that could result in a confrontation, and he'd just gotten his lover back. He didn't want any hard feelings between the two of them to mess things up and spoil their plans.

"I'll be here with you," she promised. "You don't have to tell him alone, son."

Eren relaxed a little, comforted to know she would have his back. "Thanks. Feels like I'm about to head into battle."

"Then maybe I should be here too," suggested Levi. "I'm the guy that wants to marry his son. He needs to know I mean it and get used to the idea."

"Levi, I don't think that's a great idea," Eren warned, surprised that Levi would offer it. He really _was_ serious about this. It made Eren's heart sing with joy, even as he dreaded what might come of Levi and Grisha being in the same room together when he made the announcement.

"Why not?" Levi shrugged. "We've got to start tolerating each other sooner or later, brat. Family gatherings are gonna be a bitch if your old man and me can't say two words to each other without it turning into an insult match."

"I'm not worried about insults," confessed Eren seriously. "I'm worried about you losing your temper and decking him."

"I'm not going to clock him," promised Levi. "I can keep my composure enough not to get physical. I might have shitty manners, but I'm not a thug anymore."

"I know you're not a thug," assured Eren. He'd never thought of Levi that way, despite knowledge of what the man's past had been like. He knew how protective Levi was of him though, and while he might put up with insults directed at himself, Eren didn't think he would be so forgiving if Grisha aimed any barbs his way.

"Eren, I think you should let Levi be here," suggested Carla thoughtfully. "It will show your father that he's serious about you, and what's more, it will prove to him that Levi can't be intimidated. If you give him the news by yourself, he might question why your fiancé isn't by your side."

"She's got a good point," approved Levi.

Eren hesitated, looking between his mother and his lover. "Okay, but you have to promise me that you won't let anything he might say get to you. I don't care if he disowns me on the spot, Levi. You've got to keep your temper in check."

"Tch. Like you can lecture about temper."

Eren grinned sheepishly, shrugging. "I'll keep my temper too. I just don't want this to get any uglier than it has to."

He started unconsciously rubbing his right thigh. His leg was throbbing and it was making it tough to concentrate. A groan passed his lips, and Levi's tight expression softened into one of subtle concern.

"Hey, lay back down," ordered the athlete. "You should be getting some rest. When's your next dose of meds due?"

"Not for another hour." Eren clenched his jaw and sucked in a few breaths while Levi adjusted his bed for him. He felt the smaller man take his hand, and he squeezed it thankfully.

"I'll speak with the nurse and see if you can have it a little early," Carla offered, stroking Eren's hair. "You need to take it easy until your father comes this evening, Eren. Levi, I'm going to see about getting some coffee from downstairs. Would you like anything?"

"If they've got any tea, that would be good. Thanks, Mrs. Jaeger."

"You should get into the habit of calling me 'Mom', or Carla for now, if that's too awkward for you."

Eren would have laughed at the befuddled look on Levi's face in response to that, if he weren't in so much pain. It was probably too soon for him to address her so familiarly, but he was glad that his mother was being so supportive.

* * *

-To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all of the feedback! I know I haven't been as interactive as usual lately, but I really do appreciate every kudos and comment!

Grisha didn't exactly look pleased to find Levi in Eren's hospital room when he arrived. He maintained a dignified front as he greeted them, and he had a seat on the chair next to the one his wife was sitting in. Levi had a pizza delivered as a treat for his lover, and the two of them were eating it together and watching an Olympic tennis match on the television. So far, it looked like Ehrmich was winning over Shiganshina.

"It's good to see you eating with some appetite, son," commented Grisha. "I should have considered junk food might perk your interest better."

"It's not 'junk food', Dad. You always say that about anything not prepared in a five-star restaurant." Eren took another bite of his meat-lover's slice, eating a little faster than he probably should in his nervousness. He noticed his father giving the silver band on his left finger a frowning look. He hadn't expected Grisha to notice it so fast, and the older man's next words made Eren choke on his bite of pizza.

"Did you elope between the last time I was here and now?"

Levi grabbed Eren's soda and gave it to him as he coughed. Eren sipped at it to help him get his food down, and when he composed himself, he set the drink back down. He took a deep breath when his mother nodded encouragingly, and he braced himself.

"This is the promise ring Levi gave me today."

"A promise ring?" Grisha gave Levi a sharp look. It didn't phase the athlete. "A promise of what?"

Eren spoke up just as Levi parted his lips, probably with the intention of saying something sarcastic. "We're engaged, Dad. Levi and I are going to get married."

Grisha narrowed his eyes. "Last night you seemed sure that things were over with between you two. Now you're getting married?"

"Guess I don't give up that easy," remarked Levi coolly. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"It was just a misunderstanding between us," Eren hastily explained, breaking into a sweat. "Levi wasn't trying to break up with me after all. He was...um...testing the waters. He wanted to be sure I was on board, and I totally read him wrong. We've straightened everything out."

"Odd choice of words to use, 'straight'." Grisha's mouth twitched, and it was hard to say if it was an expression of amusement or irritation. He met Levi's hooded gaze. "And how long have you been planning this, young man? Was it a spur of the moment decision after my son broke his leg fleeing you, or has it been in the works for a while?"

"A combination of both." There was a tightness to Levi's voice that told Eren his temper was rising. "For the record, I didn't chase after him and shove him down the stairs. I'm not some abusive prick, so I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't insinuate that. We had an argument and Eren's a klutz. He wasn't watching his footing. I came right behind the ambulance when I found out they were taking him to emergency care, so if you think I didn't care you're wrong."

"I know you were there before I arrived at the hospital," corrected Grisha. He was tense as well, but he seemed to be trying to maintain a civil tone. "Pardon my choice of words, Levi. That was...rude of me. It seems I still need to work on how I interact with you."

"Yes you do," agreed Carla sternly. "Levi is going to be your son-in-law."

"And we can see how thrilled he is by that prospect," muttered Levi.

"I admit, my hopes for Eren's domestic future didn't include you." Grisha sighed. "So this is fixed, is it? You're both determined in this course?"

Eren took Levi's hand in his. He nodded. "Yes, Dad. We're going to both hyphenate our names. When spring comes around after the winter games, we're getting married and I hope you'll be there at the wedding. Even if you won't be, it's still going to happen. I'm not saying you and Levi have to like each other, but I don't want our family torn apart by this. I don't want to have to cut you out of my life, and I don't want Levi to feel unwelcome at any family gatherings. Can you support this, or not?"

For long moments, Grisha was silent. When he spoke, his voice was low and thoughtful. "I told you last night that I accepted the fact that you're gay. As I recall, I also said that I understand how much Levi means to you, even if I don't understand what you see in him. I'm a man of my word, Eren. If you want to marry this man, then marry him. I can't stop you, but I won't pay for the wedding."

"I wouldn't ask you to. We'll pay for it ourselves. All I'm asking you to do is be there and be my dad. If you want to write me out of your will, that's fine. I don't need the business, either. I'd rather flip burgers and be with Levi than be alone in a big house with fancy cars."

"I see." Grisha scratched his chin, looking between the two of them. He looked at his wife. "What are your thoughts on this, dear? You've been quiet, except to chastise me."

"The boys have my full support." Carla smiled at her son. "All the reassurance I need that this is a good match is to see the way they look at each other. Levi has been taking very good care of Eren, and I know our son will be in good hands."

"So long as there isn't another 'misunderstanding' that ends up with him breaking his other leg," Grisha said dryly. He got up, and he walked over to the window. Looking out at the cityscape, he addressed the young couple on the hospital bed. "I can accept this arrangement, but there must be conditions."

Eren groaned. "Dad, we're not negotiating a corporate takeover. This is my wedding, not a business arrangement."

Grisha turned to regard him. "Marriage _is_ a business arrangement, son. It's a binding contract. Financial assets are involved."

"I'm not getting a prenuptial written up." Eren glared at his father, unsurprised that Grisha would come up with something like that.

"Then you're a fool. What happens to your assets if things don't work out between the two of you and you end up filing for a divorce? I'm not just trying to protect my money, Eren. I can make arrangements for that myself. I'm trying to protect _you_."

"If Eren and I ever break up, I'd never want his stuff. Shit, I'm even prepared to support him financially if you withdraw your funds. I'm not in this to try and get your money."

"Is that so?"

Levi nodded. "Yeah. I even saved up. I can support us both for a good while on what I've stashed away, and I was ready to elope with him if you wouldn't support this. The only one here worrying about money is you."

Grisha's eyes crinkled slightly at the corners. "You believe a father shouldn't be concerned with his only son's financial stability?"

"I think you put too much importance on dollars and cents and not enough on your kid's happiness."

Eren winced. "Levi, I don't think he means it that way."

"How happy do you expect Eren would be if he were living in poverty, young man?" demanded Grisha before Levi could respond. "Eren grew up privileged. When I'm gone, the empire I've built from the ground up will be his. Forgive me if I don't want to see him piss it all away."

"People rise and fall all the time." Levi shrugged. "I used to break into houses to keep myself fed. Now I'm an Olympic celebrity. Tomorrow I could be eating out of trash cans. Shit happens and you can't predict where you'll be in a year, no matter how good things are going today. Maybe instead of assuming I'm gonna have Eren living under a bridge eating canned beans, you should think about this: I'm a survivor. I know how to deal with hardship, and even if we come across tough times in the future, I can guarantee you Eren's always gonna be taken care of, no matter what. I'd take a bullet for this loudmouth idiot. Is that good enough for you, old man?"

Carla bit her lip to control a smile, and she looked up at her husband. "Well Grisha, it may not be the most elegant declaration of love, but you can't argue with the sincerity of it."

"I just hope to God those scenarios never happen," sighed Grisha. "All right, boys. I'll drop the subject of a prenup, but there is one thing I have to insist on."

"What's that, sir?" Eren asked, bracing himself. Dare he hope his father was actually coming around to this?

Grisha met Levi's gaze. "Respect is a two-way street. I'm willing to give it if I receive it in return. How about it, Levi? Can you, for Eren's sake, try to be civil with me from now on? We've gotten off to a rocky start, but for my son's sake I'm willing to try and get to know you if you'll give me the same courtesy."

Eren looked at his lover pleadingly. This was probably the closest they were going to get to Grisha extending an olive branch. As much as his father frustrated him, he didn't want them to be estranged. He didn't want to constantly act as a referee between his dad and his husband, either.

Levi lowered his gaze. He looked down at the hand clasped in his, and he touched the band around Eren's finger. "For Eren's sake, I can do that. What other choice is there? He deserves better than to have us at each other's throats all the time."

"Good," approved Grisha. "That's settled then. The rest will just have to come with time. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a conference call to make. Carla, are you coming back with me to the hotel, or do you want to stay a while longer?"

She got up, and she went to Eren's side to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I think I'll give these lovebirds some time alone. They've had little enough privacy. Eren, I'll call in the morning and come for a visit by noon, okay?"

Eren was so relieved he actually felt shaky. "Thanks, Mom. Have a good night."

* * *

"That went better than I thought it would," Levi remarked after Eren's parents left. He looked at his companion, and he smirked. "You're getting some color back in your face again. I thought you were gonna faint for a few minutes, there."

"I thought I was too," admitted Eren. He picked up his forgotten slice of pizza. "Thanks for handling that so well, Levi. I was scared of how this would end up."

"Well, it looks like it all turned out fine. I'm kind of surprised myself." Grisha was the one drawback to getting hitched with Eren, and he was sure the man felt the same way about him. The guy evidently did love his son after all, though. Maybe future family gatherings wouldn't be as much of a nightmare as Levi feared.

"When do you start on physical therapy?" Levi sprinkled some parmesan on his pizza and had a bite.

"I'm not sure. First they want to get my pain managed so I can even try to start without passing out."

"I get it. When they start it, don't try to keep quiet about it if it hurts too much and you need to stop. You don't have to impress anyone, all right? Broken bones hurt like a bitch, and it's going to be a while before you get out of that cast."

"I know." Eren smiled at him, but it was strained. "Have you ever broken anything?"

"Hell yeah." Levi mentally counted the number of times in his life he'd been in the emergency room. "Last time I broke my foot jumping off a roof to outrun the cops. You've seen my scar from when I got shot, too. That fractured two ribs and almost got my lung."

Eren winced. "Damn, baby. I know you told me you got shot, but you never told me how bad it was. Was it a policeman that did it, or some gang member?"

"Some prick that tried to lift my car. I don't know if he was in a gang or not, but he was high on something and he got me while I was trying to get in my car, after I beat him up and left him on the ground. I should've kicked his gun further away from him."

Eren stroked his hair. "You really have had a rough life."

"It's in the past. I never want to go back to living that way again, but I was serious about what I said to your dad. If we ever hit rough times, I don't want you to worry."

"As long as I'm with you, I won't worry." Eren kissed him softly on the lips. "Not even if we're living under a bridge."

"Let's hope we never have to put that to the test." Levi dropped the subject, because it was a gloomy one and he didn't want to dwell on it. If he had his way, Eren would never see poverty or wonder where his next meal was coming from. That wasn't a life he ever wanted his spirited klutz to have to live.

"Let's watch something else," Levi decided. "I've had my fill of Olympic events tonight."

* * *

Eren began his physical therapy a couple of days later. Levi was at his side whenever possible, dividing his time between his training and visiting Eren at the hospital. It was rough going at first. Eren could only make it a few doors down the hallway in his wheelchair before he had to turn around and go back to his room. They started him out with the wheelchair, and when his shoulder healed enough for him to use his arms more, they issued him a pair of crutches to try. Levi was there for every physical therapy session, and he took notes so that he'd know how to help Eren once he got released.

It took two weeks for them to finally release Eren from the hospital. Once they did, he flew back to Trost with Levi. The smaller man's lease wouldn't be up for a few months, so he just packed some necessities from his apartment to bring to Eren's place for a start. Fortunately Eren lived in a house and not in some high rise apartment building, but his home did have spiral stairs and two floors. That complicated things somewhat. The bedrooms were on the second floor, so rather than confining Eren to that level of the house during his recovery, Levi got to work on converting the home office downstairs into a temporary bedroom for him.

"Don't work _too_ hard," Eren cautioned as Levi dragged the mattress into the room all by himself. "Levi, you're going to throw your back out or something! Let me hire someone to do all that."

"It's fine," insisted the athlete. "It's just a double...not too heavy."

Eren started to object, but then his cell phone started ringing. He dug it out of his front pocket to check, and he saw the gate guard's ID show up. "Hey Reggie," greeted Eren. "What's up? Oh yeah? Sure, send her in. Thanks."

He hung up and called out to his lover. "Hey Levi, Hange's here to see you! Take a break for a while, okay?"

"I will after I get this mattress on," came the response from the room. "You need your bed set up so you can lay down. Keep your damned leg elevated, Eren. How many times do I have to remind you?"

Eren sighed, and he pulled the lever on the side of his wheelchair to lift up the leg rest built into it. "Okay, it's elevated. Sheesh."

The doorbell rang, and Eren left off trying to get Levi to take a breather so that he could answer the front door. Hange was standing there with a bouquet of flowers and a "get well" balloon, and she smiled broadly down at the young businessman.

"Hello, Eren. You look like you're healing up nicely."

"Hi Miss Hange. Come on in." Eren scooted his chair back to make room for her to get through the threshold. "Thanks for the flowers. Um, could you put them in the kitchen window for now? There's beer in the fridge if you want a cold one, or you can help yourself to a soda or juice."

"Maybe later. So, where's your grumpy honey? Is he around?"

"Yeah." Eren nodded at the open doorway to the office on the other side of the living room. "He's in there trying to hospitalize himself moving furniture. I tried to help but he smacked me on the back of the head for it."

"With good reason," she admonished. "You shouldn't be trying to lift anything except yourself, sweetie. Still, Levi shouldn't be trying to move furniture alone either. Silly man."

"He just wants to make sure I have a bed made up for me, since I can't get up and down the stairs easily. Oh, the kitchen's right over there. I'll show you."

Eren wheeled into the kitchen with Hange following him, and he grabbed a beer for Levi while she set the flowers down in the window looking out to the dining area. "Are you sure you don't want something to drink?"

"Hmm, now that you mention it, maybe I'll take that beer you offered."

Eren got another bottle out for her, and he popped the top off before handing it over. "I hope you don't mind a pale lager. Levi won't drink any other kind of beer and I haven't bought my usual because I can't drink on meds."

Hange took an experimental sip, and she shrugged. "This'll do. Now take me to Levi so I can help him finish up before he gets hurt and disqualifies himself for next week's event."

"Oh shit, I forgot he's got a competition coming up. Come on." Eren rolled the wheelchair hastily, moving at a somewhat reckless speed across the tiled floors.

"Eren, not so fast! You're not going to help your leg heal if you bang it into something."

Hange grabbed hold of the grips on the back of Eren's wheelchair to slow him down, and she handed him her beer. "Here, hold this. I'll push you."

"I can do it myself."

"Yes, but you aren't running a drag race and if you fall and hurt yourself, Levi's going to blame me. Now be a good boy and relax."

He sighed, and he allowed Hange to push him along to the office door. Levi was bent over the bed and presenting a perfect view of his tight little ass to them. He was putting the fitted sheet onto the mattress, and Eren wasn't the only one to notice how nicely those blue jeans molded to the man's backside.

"Hi, butt. I mean Levi," Hange greeted. "Trying to be a domestic superhero, I see."

Levi straightened up and turned to look at them. "Just setting up this room. Eren needs to lay down for a while soon."

"Aren't you the mother hen?" Hange smirked at him. "I never knew you were such a little caregiver, Levi."

"There's still a lot about me you don't know, four-eyes." He took the beer offered to him by his betrothed, and he sat down on the edge of the bed. "Thanks."

"So, this is where you're going to be sleeping." Hange looked around. "This was a home office? It's the size of my kitchen!"

"Well, it was actually a bedroom," explained Eren, pointing at the closet in the corner. "I turned it into an office last year, even though I hardly use it. Most of the time I use my laptop on the kitchen island bar. Dad was the one that had the idea of making it an office in case I ever have a meeting at home. So far that hasn't happened yet."

"It sure is a lot of space for a single guy. Then again, you aren't single, are you?" Hange winked at Levi. "So when are you two crazy kids getting hitched? Oh, and do I get to see the rest of the place?"

"I'll give you a tour after I finish making the bed," answered Levi, "and we're shooting for spring, after the winter games are finished."

"Ah, the perfect season for a wedding. Have you picked out a ring bearer and a best man?"

"Armin's my best man," informed Eren. "I don't think Levi's decided yet. We thought Isabel could be the flower girl, but we haven't picked a ring bearer."

Hange cleared her throat and pointed at herself. "Hello. I can bear rings."

"You could also lose 'em like you're always losing your glasses when they're right on your head," snorted Levi, "but if you think you can handle the job, fine."

"Excellent! So Levi, why haven't you chosen a best man yet? I would have thought Erwin or Farlan would be the most obvious choice for you."

Levi took a swig of his beer. "That's the problem. I don't know which one to choose. That's what sucks about getting married; you've gotta risk hurting someone's feelings."

"You care if you hurt someone's feelings?" Hange blinked, and she nudged Eren. "What have you done to our Levi? He's almost human!"

"Ha fucking ha," snapped Levi. He sighed, losing his biting edge. "Farlan's my best friend. Erwin's my mentor. They've both been a big part of my life. I've been trying not to think about how it's going to make the other one feel when I don't pick them."

"Well, then don't choose between them," suggested Hange. "There's no law against having two best men."

Levi frowned. "I guess. I didn't think of that option."

"That's why you have me to think of it for you." Hange grinned. "You don't have to hurt anyone's feelings, grump. Bend tradition a little and everyone wins."

Eren nodded, liking the idea. "It's not like we're having a very traditional wedding anyway. I think Hange has a good idea."

"All right, I'll do that." Levi set his beer aside on the desk against the wall, and he retrieved the folded sheet that was in the office chair.

"Wow, you took a break for all of two minutes," sighed Eren. "At least let me help you make the bed."

"I've got it. Just get the pillows for me if you need something to do."

Eren did as he suggested, and for good measure he stuffed the pillows into the blue cases that matched the bed sheets. Hange grabbed the comforter while they did that, and within moments the bed was made and turned down for Eren's future use. Levi seemed to be satisfied with the results, and he wheeled Eren out into the living room.

"So Hange, did you just come by to see how Eren's doing, or do you have something to talk to me about?" Levi had a seat on the couch next to Eren's chair, and he locked the wheelchair into place to keep it from rolling.

"Hey, you don't have to do that every time," protested Eren. "How am I supposed to get my strength back if you won't let me move around on my own?"

"You're not supposed to move around on your own more than necessary," reminded Levi. "You've got another two weeks before they take out your stitches and change your cast. Until then you're supposed to keep your activity minimal except for when you're doing your therapy, so stop bitching about it."

"Listen to your cranky nurse, Eren. You could do permanent damage to that leg if you push it too hard." Hange sat on the cream colored papasan chair near the French doors leading out to the back yard. "Oh, you have a pool out there, too! Very nice. How about that tour, Levi?"

"Oh yeah. All right, let's make it quick. The place is a bit of a mess because we've been moving stuff around."

"Your idea of a 'mess' is a sock on the floor," scoffed Hange, waving it away. Don't ever come to my apartment, Levi. You might have a heart attack."

"I'm sure it's disgusting." Levi put his beer down on the coffee table, and he affixed Eren with a stern look as he got up and handed the other man the television remote. "Here. We'll be right back. Rest, all right?"

Eren sighed, but he didn't argue with him. Levi's treatment of him ranged from pampering to drill sergeant, depending on what they were doing. He pushed Eren hard during physical therapy exercises, but when they weren't doing that, he barely let him wipe his own ass. It was out of love though, and Eren wouldn't have traded it for anything, save one thing. He felt like Levi wasn't seeing him the same way now, and that frightened him.

* * *

Hange visited for a couple of hours, and she discussed Levi's nutrition plan for the duration of the season with him before leaving. Eren seemed pretty interested in it, and he asked questions about the strict protein diet she had Levi on. Hange explained it was important for Levi to build and maintain good muscle tone as well as stamina and endurance. Eren then said something that had Hange laughing and made Levi's face go red, assuring her that Levi wasn't lacking in the stamina or endurance departments.

After dinner, Levi helped Eren bathe and dress for bed. He knew how frustrated Eren was getting with his dependence on him, so he backed off a little and let his lover do as much for himself as he could, only assisting with washing Eren's back and shoulders.

"It's going to get better," Levi informed him as he helped Eren get into bed. "You've just gotta put up with it for a few weeks, kid. The next cast won't be this bulky, and once you're ready for a walking splint, you'll have most of your freedom back."

"I know. I just feel like a burden." Eren looked at him with soulful green eyes. "You're taking such good care of me, but it feels almost like I'm a geriatric. Just taking a piss alone is a challenge."

"You aren't a geriatric, and I don't mind helping you through this. You'd be doing the same thing for me if our positions were reversed, right?"

"Of course I would," assured Eren. "It's just...well..."

Levi cocked his head. "What? Don't freeze up on me."

Eren looked down at his lap, and he plucked at his custom-altered pajama pants. They'd cut off the right leg to just above the knee so that he could get them on. Mrs. Jaeger had bought several pairs of pants for her son just for the purpose of adjusting them to fit over the cast, so that Eren wouldn't have to ruin any of his good clothing.

"How can you be attracted to me like this? I'm as helpless as a baby."

Levi frowned, and he cupped Eren's chin. He'd grown some stubble and would need a shave tomorrow, but the athlete didn't mention that. "Hey. I'm still attracted to you. This is temporary, okay?"

"I know, but...you haven't made any moves on me since the night I fell. Not really. Just a few kisses here and there. You're all business when you're helping me bathe, like you're my nurse and not my boyfriend."

"Is that it? Is that why you're so fucking stubborn about resting as much as you should be? You think I don't want you anymore?"

It made sense, though, and Levi was more annoyed with himself for giving Eren that impression than he was at the other man for concluding such a thing.

"Shit, I did it again," sighed Levi.

"You didn't do anything. I'm the one that fell down the stairs because I'm so clumsy."

Levi shook his head, and he met his companion's eyes, admiring the color of them like always. "You fell down those stairs because I made you think I wanted to dump you, and now you think I don't want you anymore because I've been trying to be too damned considerate. I don't do comfortable mediums, Eren. I haven't come onto you 'cause you've been in pain and on meds. What kind of asshole makes sexual demands on a sick person?"

"I'm not sick," argued Eren. "Just a little broken. My dick still works fine. In fact, I don't know how I managed not to get a boner when you were bathing me. That's the most you've touched me since this happened and I had to sit there and think of gross things to keep from getting excited."

"Oh, did you?" Levi restrained a smirk. He'd been under the impression that the pain medication would hinder Eren's libido. Obviously he was wrong about that.

"Yeah, and that's not all. I jerked off in the bathroom at the hospital the last time I went there, before they released me. Just watching you eat that banana at breakfast was enough to get me worked up, but I couldn't do anything about it because of where we were. Hell, I _still_ can't do anything about it in my own home, because of this cast! It's hard to be sexy with this thing on, and even if I thought I could get you turned on, I didn't think I could perform."

"Wow. You've been that frustrated, eh?" Levi's amusement faded. He'd been frustrated too, but he thought it would be better to let Eren decide when he was ready to try being intimate. He sat down beside him on the bed, and he tried to choose his words carefully so that there was no more room for misunderstanding. "I do still want you, brat. I just didn't think you were ready, so I've been holding back. Guess I got so distracted trying to be a good caregiver I just wasn't paying attention to your other needs."

"So my lopsided pants and big club foot aren't a turn-off?" Eren smiled hesitantly at him.

To answer that question, Levi cupped the back of his head and drew him in for a kiss. This time, he didn't try to keep it chaste. He parted his lips and let Eren's tongue in, and he caressed it with his own and purred in his throat. Eren deepened the kiss, and he did that little tongue curl that always got Levi worked up. Eren put his hand on Levi's knee, and it slowly started creeping up his thigh. A glance down proved to Levi that Eren's dick was indeed still working. There was an obvious tent forming in his pajama pants.

Almost three weeks. That's how long it had been since they'd gotten laid. That would be a little more bearable if career circumstances were keeping them apart, but they'd seen each other every day. Levi's pulse quickened, and he started unbuttoning Eren's shirt. He hadn't touched this tawny body the way he wanted to, and he intended to collect.

"Let's give you a little more air," he suggested huskily, pulling the shirt open. He closed in again to kiss Eren's throat and collar bone. His hands began to wander, and he cupped Eren between the legs to have a feel of his package. Eren gasped with surprise, and Levi started rubbing the length of his arousal with practiced skill.

"Hmm, nothing broken here," murmured Levi in appreciation. He was getting hard too, and he wanted nothing more than to ride that thick length until they were both shuddering and spent. He reined in his impatience, though. He didn't even know if they could have intercourse with Eren in this condition, but he was willing to try.

"Lie back," ordered Levi. He pushed against Eren's chest to guide him, and he helped him prop his cast up on the bedding. Eren stared up at him as Levi stretched out on his side next to him and leaned over him to kiss and nibble his lips.

"God you're hot," mumbled Eren, breath quickening. He started tugging at Levi's snug t-shirt, and the athlete lifted his arms and squirmed out of it as Eren tugged it over his head. Eren immediately started to fondle Levi's nipples, making them tingle delightfully. "I love playing with these."

"No kidding," gasped Levi. He loved it too, but he worried it might get him too worked up, too fast. "Take it easy, hot stuff. I've got to be gentle with you for once and if you keep playing with my tits, that isn't gonna happen."

"You make it sound like you've got boobs," chuckled Eren. He kept tweaking the sensitive buds, and he nibbled Levi's ear.

"Man boobs," corrected Levi with a shrug, shivering with pleasure.

"Right. You've definitely got a perfect set of those." Eren's tongue traced Levi's ear. "I want to kiss them."

Levi's groin bucked in his jeans. They were too tight on him and the pressure was nearly painful. If he let Eren put his lips around his nipples, he was going to lose his shit. "Gotta get these jeans open," he gasped, reaching down to tug at his fly. Eren helped him, leaving off pleasuring his nipples to get Levi free of his confines. Levi groaned softly as the pants came undone and Eren gripped him to ease his length out of them.

"Better?" guessed Eren. He gave the shaft a stroke, gazing up at him with bright eyes. "You're so hard, baby. Maybe I should put my mouth on this instead."

"No, that's my role," Levi insisted, catching his breath. He undid the drawstrings of Eren's pants, practically yanking them down over his hips. Eren lifted up to make it easier, and soon his impressive endowments were exposed. Levi wasted no time. He scooted down to get into a more ideal position, and he lowered his mouth to the flushed tip.

"Levi," moaned Eren as the smaller man pushed the tip of his tongue up underneath his foreskin. Levi teased it for a moment, tasting the salty precum build up. He slid his mouth down, taking the shaft in deep. He relaxed his throat and started sucking his lover off, squeezing his hip to discourage him from thrusting.

Eren's responses were incredibly satisfying. He called out breathless encouragement, his fingers combing through Levi's hair. His panting grew harsher by the moment as Levi slurped, sucked and licked at his hard length. It was sexier than Levi wanted to admit to distract his partner so completely from the discomfort of his leg. This was the kind of care giving he could get used to, and by the sounds coming from Eren, the other man was in full agreement.

"I...I'm not gonna last," whined Eren after a while. "Levi...oh fuck..."

He very nearly went for broke, but the throb in his ass reminded Levi that he wanted a different finish to this. He released his lover from his mouth and he sat up, wiping his mouth off. Eren's face was ruddy, his mouth open and gasping.

"Easy, kiddo. I'm not done with you."

Eren closed his eyes briefly and took some calming breaths. "How are we going to do this?"

"Hmm. First we'll get these pants the rest of the way off," decided Levi. He tugged them down and pulled them off, leaving Eren naked from the waist down. He looked hot like that, in nothing but his open shirt. Levi ran his hands over the tanned expanse of Eren's chest, and then he focused on getting his socks, jeans and underwear off. He felt his companion's hot gaze on him, and he glanced back at Eren as he shimmied out of his underwear.

"See something you like, Jaeger?"

"Always," agreed the other man. He reached out for Levi eagerly. "Come here, sexy."

"Oh shit."

Eren's brows went up. "Okay, that isn't the reaction I was looking for. What's the matter?"

"Lube," sighed Levi. "I don't care about condoms so much, but unless you've got a stash around here, we've got nothing to use. I never picked up more and I threw away what I'd brought with me to the hotel room."

"Why would you throw it away?" Eren struggled to sit up. "That was a brand new tube, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but I panicked when you ran off. Didn't want the staff to find condoms and lube in the room one of them might have seen both of us leave. I was trying to keep rumors from spreading."

"You were trying to protect me," concluded Eren. He seemed dismayed. "There's got to be something around here we could use. I don't keep that sort of stuff in my house because I've only been doing it with you, and we're always at some hotel or on the move. Maybe cooking oil?"

"Hell no, I'm not putting Canola oil up my ass or on your dick. The last time I tried that in a pinch, it caused a rash and that's the last thing either of us needs. Wait a minute...how about coconut oil? Do you have any of that?"

"No, I hardly cook. Coconut oil sounds fancy."

Levi heaved a sigh. He shouldn't have expected otherwise, considering all the takeout menus he'd found in the kitchen drawers when inspecting to see what sort of groceries he might need to pick up.

"Olive oil, then?"

"Wouldn't that risk a rash just as much as Canola oil?"

"Different oil base. Do you have some or not?"

"Yeah, I think so. Check the pantry."

Fast losing what patience he had left, Levi jumped up and left the room in such haste that he heard Eren laugh at him. He didn't care if the man found the sight of his white ass disappearing so fast amusing. He rushed into the kitchen and started going through the pantry. He cursed foully when he opened the wrong door and found himself staring at a broom closet. He found the right one after clicking the light on, and by the grace of fortune, there was a half-used bottle of olive oil next to the corn oil.

"Thank fuck." Levi grabbed it and hurried back to the bedroom. Eren was sitting up in the bed, and he seemed to brighten when he saw Levi return.

"Found it." Levi shook the bottle of oil, and then he twisted the top off.

"You're really in a hurry."

"Now you know how stupid it was to think I don't want you any more," Levi shot back. He crawled back onto the bed, urged his lover to lie back down and he drizzled some of the oil directly onto Eren's erection.

"Feels kind of weird," commented Eren. "Are you sure this is okay?"

"Yeah. I've used this before too, and it works pretty good."

"I'm not going to ask who with," muttered Eren with a little frown.

"Oi, you were no more a virgin when we hooked up than I was. I'm with you now and I haven't so much as looked at another person since we got together." Levi glanced up from his task, and he gave Eren's cock a stroke. "There's no need to be jealous over ancient history."

"I know." Eren smirked ruefully. "I just can't help but think of you doing this with another guy, and it drives me crazy."

"Well, stop thinking of it," insisted Levi. He took Eren's hand, and he poured some of the oil over the other man's fingers. "These fingers and this dick are the only ones that go inside of me now, Eren."

"Yeah," agreed Eren. He reached around and under to gently ease a finger into Levi. He watched him as he pumped carefully, his expression full of admiration. "How does that feel, gorgeous? You're pretty tight."

"It's good," assured Levi a little tensely. "Nnh..." Eren had reached up with his free hand to fondle a nipple, and Levi tilted his head back. He relaxed around his lover's penetrating finger, and he hunched over to kiss Eren. Levi undulated on top of him, struggling to hold back his cries. He didn't succeed for very long. Eren started stroking his prostate, and when he added a second finger, Levi's composure cracked.

"Right there," he gasped, raising and lowering himself on the pumping digits. "Eren...fuck...so good."

The peridot eyes held his as Eren kept going, husking endearments to Levi as he prepared him. It was a challenge to wait for him to be stretched enough; Levi wanted to feel Eren's cock deep inside of him. Only experience kept him from giving into his impulses and acting on them.

"Almost there, Levi," encouraged Eren breathlessly. His fingers scissored with care, and he gave the smaller man's other nipple some attention. "Just a little while longer, babe. We'll be joined soon."

His words had a calming effect on Levi. Somehow, he managed to keep waiting until he was sure he could take Eren's girth. He lifted up again, gripped his companion's length and positioned it.

"Just lay there and look pretty," advised Levi. "No fancy stuff, Eren. Let me take care of everything."

"I don't know if I can just lay here with something as hot as you on top of me."

"You're just gonna have to try," he insisted. "I don't want to make an emergency trip to the hospital and have to explain we damaged your leg more because we fucked too hard."

Eren chuckled, and the sound ended in a hiss of breath as Levi sank down on him, taking him slowly into his body until he was filled to the hilt. "Oh, that's good."

"Yeah." Levi started to move, splaying his hands over Eren's heaving chest for balance. It was more than good. It was like having a tall glass of water after a drought. Levi was finding it difficult to take his own advice. Each movement sent waves of pleasure through him, nudging that spot inside that jolted him. He swallowed hard, and he bent over to kiss him again. Their tongues danced and their gasping breath intermingled. Eren put his hands on Levi's hips, his back arching with his pleasure.

Then he made a sound of distress that Levi immediately knew wasn't from pleasure. The athlete paused, gasping, and he stared down at his lover. "Your leg?"

"Yeah," gasped Eren. "I jolted it a little. It's okay, just a cramp."

"Take a deep breath," instructed Levi. "Relax."

"Keep going," begged Eren. He squeezed Levi's ass. "Please, don't stop."

"I'm not quitting, but we need to take a minute. Settle down, brat. Give your leg a minute to relax."

Eren licked his lips and nodded, looking up at him again. "Okay, it's better now."

Levi rocked carefully, watching him like a hawk for any sign that the motion caused him further discomfort. When he saw only lust on his face, Levi felt safe enough to ride him a little faster. His breath huffed and he traced Eren's lips with his fingertips. He squeezed the copper nipples, making him gasp. Eren gripped Levi's cock and started stroking him off, panting Levi's name. His touch felt amazing, with just enough pressure behind the grip to pleasure without chafing. Levi started getting wet fast, smearing Eren's palm with his prefluid. He was getting loud again as his efforts brought him closer to completion, and his face felt hot.

"There's that sexy blush," gasped Eren. "Love making you do that."

Levi hated it and thought it gave away too much of his passion. With Eren though, it didn't matter as much. He could let go with this man in ways he'd never done with anyone else. Even so, it was his habit to try and hold back.

"Come on," growled Eren, his eyes seeming to glow up at him. He jerked him off faster.

"Ah, fuck!" Levi's motions became erratic. He was losing it fast, and Eren knew it. He leaned back, and the angle made him gasp harshly. Despite his instructions not to move, Eren started pumping his hips. "Oi...said to...just let me...oohh!"

The admonishment was lost in a cry as Levi started to peak. Eren bucked beneath him, clenching his jaw. They came at almost the exact same time, and Levi couldn't tell where his yell ended and Eren's began. His motions slowed and stopped, and he collapsed on top of his lover with a loud groan. Eren's hands stroked his back as Levi recovered from his orgasm. The warm stickiness of his cum smearing between them didn't even bother Levi. He was too absorbed in the release he'd needed so badly to care.

"How is your leg?" he finally asked, lifting his head off Eren's shoulder.

"I have legs?" Eren smirked at him.

"I take that to mean it's fine." Levi got off of him carefully, wincing a bit as the softening length slipped out of him. He checked to see how much of a mess they'd made. "Not bad. We didn't fuck up the sheets, but I'd better get cleaned up. I'll be right back."

"Can't we cuddle for a little longer?"

Levi paused on the way to the door, and he gave his lover a slow, appreciative scan. "After we tidy up, brat. I need to clean myself out, too."

"Sorry," offered Eren. "I would have tried to pull out, but you were clenching so tight around me I couldn't hold back."

"It's okay. Making you come was my main goal."

Levi gave him a hint of a smile, and then he went to clean up. He came back afterwards and he wiped Eren's stomach and chest off before hanging the soiled washcloth over the side of the bathtub to dry. He then rejoined Eren in the bed, covering them both up with the sheets. It was a bit of a tight fit, on the double bed, but he supposed that just gave him an excuse to snuggle close. Levi wouldn't usually consider himself a cuddler, but it had grown on him in his relationship with Eren.

"I love you," he heard his betrothed whisper into his ear as Eren spooned up behind him.

That was the first time Eren had said that since the night they had their misunderstanding, and this time, it didn't inspire feelings of panic or uncertainty in Levi. He relaxed in Eren's embrace and closed his eyes. His lips parted without conscious thought on his part, and the words came out more easily than he could ever have imagined.

"Love you too."

* * *

-To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

The time came for Levi to compete again, and due to Eren's condition, he couldn't go with him. However, Eren still needed help with his recovery and around the house. He was speaking with Armin about it over the phone while Levi was looking for a personal caregiver they could hire in his absence.

"I'm not happy about bringing a stranger into my house to stay with me while he's away, and neither is Levi," said Eren to his old friend. "But what choice do we have? I can't drive myself anywhere. The maid comes by once a week to take care of the cleaning and I can have groceries delivered, but I still have doctor's appointments. Making meals for myself is a bitch and Levi won't let me live off pizza deliveries while he's gone. Plus..."

Eren leaned over in his chair to peer into the kitchen, where Levi was using his laptop to search online for caregivers. "...I need help bathing, and I'm really not comfortable with the idea of some lady I don't know doing it. When I was in the hospital I didn't give a damn; I was too doped up when I wasn't in pain. This is different, though. I should have a little dignity in my own house."

"And you think going without a bath for two weeks or longer is the way to do that?" Armin pointed out. "Eren, the answer is clear. You don't have to hire someone to come and help you."

"I don't?" Eren's face screwed up. "Hey, if you're suggesting I ask my parents, that's out. I can only take so much of dad before we start stepping on each others' nerves, and having my mom bathe me when I'm a full-grown man would be humiliating. Plus, I don't want Dad getting the stupid notion in his head that Levi's abandoning me."

"I wasn't referring to your parents," corrected Armin. "I meant me. You have me, Eren...Mikasa, too. We could come and stay with you while Levi's away."

Eren brightened at the thought, but he had reservations. "But wouldn't that interfere with your work?"

"Not at all," assured Armin. "Neither of us have used any of our vacation time, and as far as I'm concerned, this is a family emergency. I could even do some of my work from the computer. Mikasa owns her own dojo, so she's perfectly entitled to put classes on hold for a while. She can use the excuse of building maintenance of some sort if she needs to."

Eren had to admit that the idea had some appeal to him. He didn't get to see Mikasa and Armin very often anymore, and they always had fun together. "Maybe we could do that, if you're sure. You should talk to Mikasa about it first, though. If she's up for the idea, then I'll fly you both here the night before Levi has to go. Deal?"

"Absolutely," agreed Armin. "That's what friends are for, Eren. I know if it were either one of us in this situation, you would be doing everything possible to help."

"Yeah, I would. Well, I've got plenty of room. You guys can stay in my bedroom upstairs instead of one of the guest rooms while you're here. It's not like I'm using it right now. Or if you don't want to sleep in the same bed you can decide which of you uses mine between you."

"We'll figure all of that out when we get there," suggested Armin. "I'll get back in touch as soon as I talk it over with her. For now, just remember to keep your leg elevated and don't give your boyfriend too much trouble."

"Hey Armin," Eren said, a spark of old guilt igniting over the mention of his and Levi's relationship, "do you think Mika's really okay with me and Levi? I mean, back in school—"

"Eren, she's fine with it. I promise you. That's all in the past and nothing ever happened between you two anyway. She's definitely moved on."

Eren sighed in relief, trusting his scholarly friend's judgment. "Good. The last thing I want to do is hurt her."

"I think you're in the clear, Eren. In fact, maybe _you_ should be the one to talk to her about my proposal. It might make her feel more valued as your friend if you ask her yourself."

"Oh. Uh...okay. I just don't know how to bring up the subject. I don't want to put her on the spot and make her feel obligated. You know; the cripple calling up and asking for her to come be a nursemaid."

"Just be honest with her and make sure you let her know that you miss her company and don't want to be alone," suggested Armin. "As long as you don't make it sound like you only want her there for the help, I'm sure it will be fine."

"Okay. I'll try it. Let's just hope I don't mess up and piss her off."

Armin laughed. "It'll be okay, Eren. Mikasa loves you and even if you goof up on how you say it, she'll know what you mean. We can have a three-way conference call sometime after you talk to her, and we'll work out more details then."

"Sounds like a plan. Thanks Armin; I'll get back to you later."

Eren ended the call, and he was just about to dial Mikasa when Levi came into the living room. "Hey, I think I found someone. Hange recommended them and I checked all their certification. Looks pretty solid, so we should set up some interviews so you can pick someone from the agency."

"Wait, Levi. I might have another option."

Levi tilted his head. "Like what? Your parents?"

"No, I wouldn't want to put up with my dad for that long. You could be gone for up to a month, and more than a couple of days with him is too much for me."

"Heh. Yeah, you're miserable enough without him driving you crazy too. So what's your idea?" Levi sat down beside Eren on the couch, and he rubbed his knee.

"Armin and Mikasa could come and stay with me. He can help me with the personal stuff like bathing, and she can run errands for me. I'd feel a lot better hanging out with them while you're gone than having some stranger taking care of me."

Levi's reaction wasn't what Eren had hoped for. Briefly, the athlete's eyes narrowed, the pale irises flashing dangerously. Levi's expression went mute and unreadable after that, leaving Eren to wonder if he'd just imagined it.

"I see."

Confused by his clipped tone, Eren put his hand over his lover's. "What's the matter, Levi? I thought you'd be happy with this idea. They're my oldest friends and they have a personal interest in helping me get well. Isn't that better than some stranger just doing it for a paycheck?"

"Insofar as having good company, yeah. It's not better practically, though."

"How do you mean?" asked Eren.

Levi sighed. "Do either of your friends have any medical training?"

Eren blinked. He hadn't thought of that. "Well, no, but neither do you and you've been taking care of me just fine."

"I'm your fiancé," Levi reminded him, "and I know the names and numbers of who to call if you need medical care I can't give you."

Eren shrugged. "So we can write all that down and post it on the fridge or something. My friends have phones and fingers, they can figure out how to dial a number and talk to someone."

"But do they know how to elevate your foot just right? Do they know what meds and vitamins you get? Do they—"

"Levi." Eren grabbed both of the smaller man's hands in his and squeezed them for emphasis. "You can leave instructions if you want to. You've met my friends. Armin's the smartest person I've ever met, and Mikasa is just as practical as you are. I'm sure I'll be okay with them."

Levi sighed again, and he lowered his eyes. "Maybe I should just drop out of this competition. Stay here with you and focus on getting you well before I sign up for more."

"No." Eren shook his head. "I'm not going to let you do that, baby. You've come too far. If our relationship screws up both our careers that's one thing, but I'm not letting you give yours up just because I had a clumsy moment and got hurt. I want you to attend the winter games, and I want you to keep winning."

Levi's cool mask shattered, and Eren finally understood the main source of his discomfort when he spoke again. "You said Armin could bathe you."

"Oh. OH!" Eren smiled in spite of himself, and he chuckled softly. He cupped Levi's face in his hands, caressing his cheeks with his thumbs. "Is that what this is about? You think Armin's going to come on to me?"

Levi flushed and looked off to the side with a shrug. "You guys are pretty tight. How do I know he doesn't have a thing for you? Maybe he's just never acted on it."

"Hey, I don't get jealous of Erwin, but you practically worship the ground he walks on," Eren pointed out.

"Erwin won't be bathing me naked," Levi shot back.

"Would you rather it be Mikasa?" challenged Eren. " _She_ used to have a crush on me. How about someone we've never met? Are you seriously telling me you'd rather have a stranger touching my body than my best friend?"

"I don't know, okay?" Levi's gaze met his, troubled in a way he would not normally reveal to others. "I don't like the thought of _anyone_ touching your naked body but me, but at least if it's a licensed caregiver, I know they've got rules to follow."

Eren chose not to be offended, because now he knew for sure that this wasn't a case of Levi trying to trash his friend. He was just being protective. Eren knew that if the shoe were on the other foot and Levi suggested letting Erwin help him bathe, he'd have been against it.

"Hey, listen to me," Eren said softly. "Armin is straight. He just broke up with his girlfriend this past summer, and he's never looked at me as anything but a friend. Mikasa won't make any advances on me. I only found out she used to have a crush by accident, and I never talked to her about it before. Plus, if either of them _did_ get out of line, I'd correct it right away. You're my man, and that's that. I can do most of my own bathing; I just need some help in some areas, and none of them are near my dick."

Levi stared at him quietly for a while, his eyes going opaque as he considered Eren's words. Finally, he nodded and his mask dropped again. "All right. I'll agree to this on one condition."

Pleased that they were communicating and Levi was willing to compromise, Eren nodded. "Okay. Lay it on me."

"Let me set up home doctor visits for you once a week while I'm gone. Even when you don't have an upcoming doctor's appointment. You do that, and I can agree to this."

Eren thought that was a little overboard, yet it warmed him to know his lover was so concerned for his well-being. "Okay. Whatever you want, Levi."

That seemed to settle things, and they sealed the agreement with a kiss.

* * *

Mikasa was agreeable to the arrangement Eren proposed, and she arrived at Eren's home with Armin and their luggage on the night before Levi had to depart. All of the arrangements had been made, Levi left them detailed instructions along with emergency numbers and his own phone number.

"The pain meds he takes at night can make him itch," instructed Levi after jotting down a few final notes, "so give him the antihistamine with it so he can sleep." He flipped through the notepad to be sure he hadn't failed to mention anything important. Satisfied that he'd covered everything in the notes, he put the pad on the counter island.

"You can call me if anything's unclear. His surgeon's number is on the fridge, and his aftercare instructions are pinned under it."

Armin nodded. "I understand. Don't worry, we'll keep a close eye on him and take him to the doctor if anything goes wrong. You have my word."

"And I'll make sure he doesn't overdo things and hurt himself," promised Mikasa. "Eren's always been more stubborn than smart."

"Hey!" Eren glared at her, but his eyes were dancing with amusement. "Some friend you are, calling me stupid."

"Why not? I call you an idiot all the time," Levi pointed out. He went to the fridge to start getting things out for dinner.

"Levi, you don't need to cook tonight," protested Eren. "Your flight leaves tomorrow. Why don't we just order something delivered and take it easy?"

"Because we had Chinese last night and pizza for lunch. I can't keep breaking my diet for you, and you need something healthier than takeout and fast food."

Eren sighed, dropping the argument. Mikasa offered to help as Levi began laying out ingredients for a steak dinner. He had her wash and peel the potatoes, selecting three from the bag for everyone else. Levi himself declined having a potato with his dinner, keeping his carb count in consideration. Armin seasoned the meat, while Eren got the green beans washed and put in the pot.

A half an hour later, the four of them enjoyed dinner together and then watched a few TV shows. Levi and Eren retired to the bedroom they'd converted downstairs by nine o'clock. After helping his partner undress, Levi gave him his medication and began to disrobe himself.

"God, I'm going to miss you."

Levi glanced up after pulling his pants off, and he found Eren staring at him with loving, appreciative eyes. He deliberately took his time removing his underwear, teasing the other man with glimpses of his goods. He slipped out of the garment eventually and added it to the pile of dirty clothes in the hamper.

"Hopefully I won't be gone longer than two weeks," said Levi, sliding into the bed next to the bigger man. He let Eren pull him close, and he kissed his neck. "You'll have your friends here keeping you company too. The time will go by before you know it."

"I don't think it will," sighed Eren. He rubbed Levi's back. "I'm going to record every broadcast of each event you're in, and I'll re-watch them every night."

"You're gonna get sick of my face before I'm even back home," predicted Levi dryly.

Eren cupped the smaller man's chin, urging him to tilt his head back. He gazed into Levi's eyes, and he shook his head slowly. "I could never get tired of this face...or this body." He dropped his hand lower, caressing Levi's chest. "These muscles...these cute little nipples."

Eren swallowed Levi's soft gasp in a kiss as he fondled said nipples one at a time. Weak as always against such attention, Levi pressed up against his companion. He too began to explore with his hands, running his palms over Eren's chest and torso. He was going to miss him terribly as well, though Levi wasn't as good at expressing his fondness as Eren was. He made up for lack of words with his actions. This was going to be the last chance they had to have sex together. Levi intended to make it a night Eren wouldn't forget, to imprint it in his mind and ensure his betrothed wouldn't so much as glance at another man while he was away.

Levi was very good at leaving a lasting impression.

* * *

Eren was sore when he woke up, but for the most delightful reason. He yawned and stretched, grinning as he heard the rustle of clothing on the other side of the room. He cracked his eyes open to look at his lover as Levi dressed. The athlete had chosen comfort over style for his journey; he wore a green sweat shirt with the Trost state university logo on it in white. He had on a pair of loose gray jeans and a pair of broken-in sneakers. He looked like a college student to Eren.

"Hey, cutie." Eren sat up with a grunt, eyeing Levi's form and memorizing the sight of him from head to toe. "You really rocked my world last night. I'm sure my friends had to have heard me yelling your name."

Levi smirked at him, and he fitted a deep blue windbreaker on over his sweater. "Told you I was gonna make sure you're sexually satisfied enough to last while I'm gone."

"I'm sure I'll be jerking off again in a few days," chuckled Eren, "but I'll be thinking of last night the whole time I'm doing it. I've never tried the 'backwards cowboy' position before, baby. Man, you have got some strength in those thighs of yours and more stamina than—"

There was a knock at the door, and Armin's voice floated in. "Eren, are you and Levi awake? Sorry to disturb you, but Levi's coach is here to pick him up."

Eren's good mood visibly cracked, and his expression drooped. "Damn, that was fast. Why'd you let me sleep in so long?"

Levi approached the bed, bent over and kissed Eren lingeringly. "Because cripples need their rest. I didn't want to wake you up until I had to."

Eren blushed. Funny how even now, Levi could make him do that. "Well, help me get dressed so I can say hello to Coach Smith and see you off."

"You should stay in bed until you're fully awake."

"No, I'm seeing my fiancé off and that's that." Eren grabbed his cast to put both legs over the side of the bed, and he reached out for his wheelchair. "Now help me get decent, gorgeous."

Levi clicked his tongue with annoyance, but he didn't argue any further. He went to the closet, selected an outfit for Eren and helped him get into it. The pants were the most difficult part of getting dressed; even with a slit up the side to widen the leg for the cast. After a little tugging and swearing, Levi got the jogging pants onto his lover and got him situated. Eren insisted on wheeling himself out of the room, following the smaller man. Levi's suitcase was already packed and waiting by the front door, where Erwin stood talking to Mikasa.

"Good morning," greeted the blond politely. His piercing blue eyes flicked to Eren's cast. "How is your leg feeling today, Mr. Jaeger?"

"Just call me Eren," insisted the entrepreneur with an embarrassed little smile. It felt weird to have the older man address him so formally. "My leg is doing much better, thanks. I've started practicing with the crutches, so hopefully it won't be too long before I'm all healed up."

"Good. I'm sure Levi's been nagging you senseless." Erwin smirked as his athlete glared at him. "Oh, don't give me that look. You know as well as I that you're anal retentive and insanely diligent. I haven't forgotten how you cared for me after I got mugged, Levi."

Eren's brows shot up with surprise, and he looked at his lover. "You took care of him? He got mugged? When did this happen?"

"A couple of years ago, just after Erwin got me off the streets and started training me," explained Levi. He looked up at the tall blond with a smirk. "The idiot tried to fight off the guy that robbed him at gunpoint, and he fell and cracked his head open. Fortunately we'd just been on the phone with each other and we were supposed to meet up, so I found him and called an ambulance."

"Levi stayed by my side the entire time I was in the hospital," revealed Erwin. He smiled at the small, enigmatic man. "He's quite the nursemaid. I was almost ready to commit myself by the time they released me, he drove me so insane. I'm grateful, though. I would have been in recovery for much longer, if not for his help."

Eren tried to quell the pinch of jealousy he felt at this news. This happened before he and Levi had even met, and the man had already assured him that nothing ever happened between him and his handsome coach. Still, sometimes Eren saw something in Levi's eyes when he spoke of or looked at Erwin. He knew a lingering crush when he saw one, but he never said anything for fear of screwing up again and starting an argument.

"Yeah, Levi can be kind of pushy," admitted Eren, "but he takes great care of me. I'm going to miss his 'nagging' while he's gone."

"I'll do my best to bring him back to you in a timely manner," promised Erwin graciously. "I wouldn't want to deprive you of your nurse for longer than necessary. Oh, and congratulations on your engagement. I do hope I'm invited to the wedding."

Eren shot Levi a disparaging look. "You still haven't told him?"

Levi sighed and combed his fingers through his hair. "Right. Erwin, you're going to be one of my best men. You're not only invited to the wedding; you're going to be in the wedding."

"One of?" repeated the blond softly. "How many do you intend to have, Levi?"

"Couldn't decide between you and Farlan, so you're both my best men. Is that a problem?"

Erwin chuckled. "I never would have imagined you being afraid of hurting feelings. That's fine, Levi. I'm honored to be included." He gestured at Mikasa, who had stood quietly during the exchange. "By the way, this young lady introduced herself as an Ackerman. Would there be any relation between you two, Levi?"

Levi looked briefly startled, and Eren remembered that he'd never given him Mikasa's last name. "I don't think so. We might have some distant relation, though."

"My mother is Japanese," said Mikasa. "I got the surname from my father, who's white."

"Maybe we are related somehow, then." Levi seemed to shrug it off, and he looked around. "Where'd the nerd go?"

Mikasa's expression darkened slightly at the reference to Armin. "He's not a nerd, and he's upstairs having a shower."

"Armin _is_ kind of a nerd," said Eren hastily in his betrothed's defense. Mikasa was always so protective of him and Armin, quick to rise to their defense whenever she thought someone was bullying them.

"He answered the door and introduced himself to me when I arrived," said Erwin. "He's a polite fellow. I liked him immediately."

Mikasa seemed pacified by that, and she gave Erwin a bare hint of a smile. "Yes, Armin thrives on courtesy. He's the most polite person I know."

"Well, say goodbye to him for me, please. I'm afraid Levi and I need to get going now, if we're going to make it to the airport in time." Erwin checked his watch with a little frown. "Is everything in order, Levi?"

"Yeah, I've only got one bag." Levi nodded at the hard suitcase next to the door. "Ready when you are. Eren? Oi, don't run over me!"

Eren had already approached, accidentally bumping into his lover with his wheelchair. He reached out for Levi and he ignored the smaller man's protests as he pulled him down, making him practically fall into his lap.

"Hey, they know we're engaged," reasoned Eren, holding his squirming lover tightly. "We can kiss in front of them."

If Eren was honest with himself, he was partly doing this for show. A wicked part of him wanted to show Erwin Smith that Levi was his alone, remind him of the fact that even if Levi did harbor some little crush on him, he still belonged to Eren. Maybe it was brutish and petty of him, but Eren cupped the back of Levi's head firmly and crushed his mouth against his for a passionate farewell kiss. At first, Levi tried to pull away, but then he sank into it. Soon their tongues were caressing and the athlete was purring into the kiss.

"Okay, get a room you guys," Mikasa said after several moments.

Eren broke the kiss, and he grinned up at her with a blush. "Sorry. I got carried away."

"All right," breathed Levi, "we've made out in front of everyone. I've got to go now, brat."

Eren did his best to help Levi off his lap, and he hastily grabbed the light jacket hanging on the back of his wheelchair to hide his groin from view. "Have a safe flight, and call me as soon as you touch down and get settled in."

* * *

Worn out by his pre-competition training, Levi collapsed on the bed of his suite. He was going to be sore tomorrow, but he had a day to get over it before the first event started. Breathing in deeply, he combed his fingers through his damp hair and he reached for his phone with his free hand. Grabbing it off of the nightstand, he pulled up Eren's contact information and selected it.

"Hi baby," greeted the singer with enthusiasm. "I was getting worried. Took you long enough to check in!"

"Sorry, brat. I had to move around after the flight, so I trained for a while. I've got to prep for the event." Levi rubbed his thigh beneath the towel wrapped around his waist, wincing. "I think I overdid it. I could use one of your massages right now."

"I wish I was there to give you one. I'd be all over you." Eren grunted as if he were changing positions. "So what else have you been up to, besides training your ass off? Careful not to work off too much of it. I like to have something to grab onto."

"Heh. Cheeky." Levi brushed aside the pun, a little embarrassed for coming up with it. "Not much, yet. I'm about to order room service for dinner. Tomorrow I'll do more practice for the event if I can still move by then."

"Just don't push it too hard," advised Eren. "If you're too stiff, it'll effect your performance."

"What are you, my coach now?" Levi laid back on the bed, wincing at the soreness in his body.

Eren chuckled. "Sometimes I wish I was. Can't I be concerned about you as your fiancé, though?"

Levi shrugged. "Fair enough. Speaking of concern for a fiancé, how's the leg doing? You're taking your meds, right?"

"Yes, I took them at dinner. Armin made sure of that. Mikasa helped me with physical therapy training, too. I made it from the end of the living room to the kitchen."

"Good." Levi relaxed back on the bed. "I'll probably order something delivered tonight. Hange's going to do grocery shopping for me tomorrow so I can stick more closely to her diet plan."

"So the suite you're in has a full kitchen?" asked Eren.

Levi glanced toward the archway leading into the kitchen area. "Not a big one, but it's got everything I need. I'm not gonna be making gourmet meals; mostly protein-rich stuff and raw foods."

Eren sighed. "Sounds a little dull. Promise me you'll treat yourself to a good steak or seafood dinner a couple times a week. I'll even wire the money to cover the restaurant bills, okay? Think of it as me taking you out to eat from afar."

"Deal." Levi started picturing Eren, picturing his pretty eyes, his cocky, boyish smile, his tanned body. Hearing his voice made it easier to envision him, and Levi tugged his towel open.

"Hey Eren...I'm touching myself right now."

There was silence on the other end for a few moments, followed by the sound of a gulp. "Hold on a sec. I need to wheel myself into the bedroom."

Levi smirked, leisurely stroking himself to hardness. "Take your time."

A short wait later, Eren spoke again. "Okay. Are you touching yourself over or under your clothes?"

"I'm not wearing any clothes," informed Levi in a droning, seductive voice. "I just had a shower."

"Oh, that's even better. Are you laying down?"

"Mm-hmm." The athlete lifted his hips a little, pushing into his gripping hand. He sighed, imagining it was Eren doing this to him. "Touch yourself too."

"O...okay."

Levi had to appreciate the way Eren could be so sexy, yet still get flustered and shy. He relaxed, and he waited for his boyfriend to join him.

* * *

The day of the first winter event approached, and Eren was watching it live with his friends. He'd stocked up on beer and snacks, and they all sat in the living room to watch it on the big flat screen.

"There he is," Eren exclaimed when the camera panned over the rest areas where competitors prepped for their performances and refreshed in between. Levi was only on the screen for about two seconds before it switched back to the floor. "Well, there he _was_."

"I was paying attention to opening my drink," said Armin beside him. "Sorry, I didn't see him."

On the other end of the couch, Mikasa sat curled up, nibbling popcorn. "I like his jacket."

Eren nodded. The uniforms for the Trost Olympians matched in colors, though there were some differences between them based on what events they were participating in. All of them were a color combo of blue, silver and dark green, and they all had symbolic wings on them in places. The gymnastics team had their wings on the back, both on their dark green jackets and on the back of the uniforms beneath them. For the winter events, Levi's team wore spandex bodysuits that started out dark blue at the top and faded to silver at the bottom in a gradient pattern.

"There he is again!"

"Eren, be careful," sighed Armin when the excited young businessman pointed at the screen. "You nearly knocked my drink out of my hand."

"Sorry. But look! He's taking the jacket off. Check out the uniform; isn't it cool?"

Armin and Mikasa looked as the camera focused on Levi and his team. Levi was getting ready for his first performance, shrugging out of his jacket and warming up. Probably without any conscious thought, the black-haired athlete displayed his physique as he stretched limberly, the spandex stretching over his body.

"It's a very nice...uniform," Mikasa remarked, coughing into her hand. She glanced sidelong at Eren. "Should we get you a bib?"

Armin was oblivious to Eren's lovesick stare, focusing more on the aesthetics of the uniforms as Eren had pointed out. "I love the subtlety of it, the way the colors gradually blend. It isn't flashy, but I suppose with athletes like Levi on their team they don't need to be loud."

Levi turned around, and the sparkle of the blue and silver wings on the back of his bodysuit became visible. Armin shrugged. "Okay, a little flash, then. Still, it isn't blinding like the Stohess ones."

Eren kept staring at the footage of Levi, willing the cameraman to stay on him just a little longer. It seemed his lover attracted the camera, now that Eren thought of it. He would say it was because Levi was so hot, but it could easily be the man's intense presence and popularity.

"Coach Smith says that team uniforms with sparkle plastered all over them are designed to distract," Eren explained. "It draws attention away from the athletes' performance and towards their outfits, instead. He thinks they do that to try and get higher scores than they earn."

"I'm sure the judges are conditioned not to let that distract them," Armin mused, "though it's a logical point to make."

"What about the ice skaters?" asked Mikasa. "I haven't seen a single one of them step onto a rink without sequins all over their bodies."

"That's the exception." Eren took a swig of his beer, finally taking some of his attention off the screen now that the camera had moved on from Levi. "Ice skating is supposed to be a flashy sport. They're out there to dazzle, so in their case, the more sparkle, the better. It's a little confusing, but the 'sportier' events like Olympic ball game matches, bobsledding, skiing and stuff like that aren't the kind of things for loads of sparkly stuff. Gymnastics are somewhere in the middle, because some of it focuses on choreography like the tumbling. Coach Smith doesn't think his gymnastics team needs all that sparkle."

"It sounds like he has a lot of faith in them," observed Mikasa.

"You'll see why in a minute," answered Eren with confidence.

"I'm surprised you know so much about uniform politics in the Olympics." Armin smiled at his friend.

Eren shrugged. "Well...date one of them and you learn things. Plus, it's kind of my business to know a little something about this stuff. Since I'm Levi's sponsor and now basically his talent agent, I should learn as much as I can about his career, as well as how to manage business."

Mikasa nodded as if in approval. "I think you've grown up some, Eren."

"Yeah, maybe a little. If I'm going to get married, I'd better know how to..."

Eren trailed off and tensed immediately when the screen showed Levi again. The athlete had just finished wrapping and chalking up his hands for the parallel bars, and Erwin Smith was standing behind him. The tall, handsome blond coach had both hands on Levi's shoulders. He was bending over to speak into his ear.

Eren felt the green-eyed monster rising to the surface.

* * *

"Did you get all that, Levi?"

Levi gave a single nod of confirmation. "Got it, coach."

Erwin clapped him on the shoulders. "Good. Bring in that gold."

Levi exited the box and went out onto the floor. He stopped in front of the bars. He saluted the judges in greeting, saluted the crowd and then jumped up to start his performance. He was thinking of Eren the entire time, vowing to get a perfect score just for him. Winning for the sake of doing so wasn't as important to him anymore. Proving himself didn't matter. These days, it was all about making one green-eyed brat proud of him and building a future with him.

Of course, Levi had no idea that his green-eyed brat was stewing at him and turning into a monster.

* * *

"Eren, calm down," advised Armin when his friend started cussing the moment he saw Erwin Smith interact with Levi on the television. "He's Levi's coach. I'm sure he was just doing his job and advising him."

Eren was still scowling. "That looked pretty damned intimate to me."

Mikasa came to Eren's defense...in a way. "He did get in kind of close, and it wasn't really necessary for him to put his hands on Levi's shoulders that way."

"See?" Eren gestured at Mikasa. "She agrees with me!"

"That being said," Mikasa went on, "it's probably loud in that stadium, with the speakers and the music and the crowd. The athletes and their coaches have to lean in pretty close to hear each other talk."

Armin nodded. "That's right, and Coach Smith came up behind Levi, so the shoulder touching was probably just to get his attention."

Eren stubbornly remained fuming, if only because he'd come up behind Levi, touched him and spoken to him that same way on many occasions; and it had nothing to do with coaching. "I still say he got too familiar with him."

"Eren," said Armin softly, "you said that you like Coach Smith, right?"

Eren shrugged. "Well, yeah."

"Has he ever made a move on Levi?"

Eren sighed, shaking his head. "Not that I know of. Levi had a crush on him for a while, though."

"But he never acted on it, and Erwin never made advances on him." Mikasa's tone was faintly ironic. She might as well have been talking about herself and Eren.

"That's right."

Eren's jealousy started to cool, to be replaced by embarrassment. He was used to gnashing his teeth now and then when another man showed too much interest in Levi. He didn't mind them looking and lusting, but touching was a big no-no. He generally kept it mostly to himself, though. To get caught doing it in front of his friends wasn't something he'd planned on.

"So then you shouldn't worry." Armin smiled at him warmly. "Although I know it's hard on you, being so far away from him right now. Just try not to get yourself worked up over little things. He called you when he got settled in, he called you yesterday and I'm sure he'll call you as soon as he can after this competition. You don't want to ruin the conversation by making accusations, do you?"

"No, of course not."

Eren resisted a sigh. He watched as Levi performed, and despite his earlier outburst, he started to smile again. That tone, that control, that grace, that power. It was hard to believe that a man like that gave him his ass regularly. Not only that, but Levi allowed him to have so much control in their encounters. He was such a different person in the bedroom. Different, yet the same. There was still that sense of power and control radiating from the man, even when he was being submissive.

Levi finished his routine with an outstanding double flip off the bars, landing gracefully on the mat. He stood straight and proud, and he waved at the crowd and the judges. The camera zoomed in on his face, slightly flushed and sweaty from his efforts. One of the commentators babbled about Levi's performance and commented on his strong presence and determination. Eren agreed, his heart skipping a beat. So beautiful.

"That was amazing," Armin complimented softly. "I've seen him perform once before, but he seems to have gotten even better, Eren."

Eren nodded. Yes, if it were even possible, his little athlete had improved even more since his last competition. He wasn't sure how that was possible given how much Levi's time taking care of him had cut into his training, but there was no doubt about it. Where was this extra fuel coming from? Eren refused to believe it was something shady like steroids. Maybe it was the new diet plan Hange had Levi on.

* * *

"Damn, Levi! Save a little glory for the rest of us." Farlan's complaint was good-natured and teasing. The pride in his eyes as the final scores were tallied up belied his words.

"You almost scored a perfect ten in every event, big bro!" Isabel was beaming at Levi.

Erwin gave Levi a quick, one-armed hug. "Good work, Levi. You've won another gold. Tonight, we should celebrate."

Levi wasn't paying much attention to all the praise. His mind was on his betrothed, and he imagined Eren watching him. They called his name along with the two runner-ups for the medal ceremony, and he went out to the three-tiered platform to receive his award. As he stepped up on the middle one and bent over to accept his medal, he could practically feel Eren Jaeger's vivid eyes on him. He stood up, looked to one of the cameras and waved directly at it.

_~This one's for you, brat.~_

* * *

"I get the feeling that wave was for someone specific," Mikasa noted shrewdly.

Eren got that feeling too. Levi was looking directly at the camera when he did it, and there seemed to be a silent message in the lazy depths of his eyes. Eren was so exuberant that he nearly jumped up from the couch, forgetting about his injured leg.

"I _knew_ he could do it! First event, and he's already got another gold medal! I've got to send him something."

Eren pulled out his cell phone and started looking up gift delivery services. He wanted to be sure Levi got something nice for his efforts as soon as he got back to his suite. "Fifty...no, a _hundred_ red roses," he exclaimed happily, "and a teddy bear."

"I know that you two are in love and getting married," Mikasa said, "but don't you think that's an inappropriate gift for a man like Levi?"

Eren paused. "You're right. A giant bottle of champagne and some cigars, then."

"So you want to get your fiancé drunk and in the habit of smoking?" Armin questioned. "That may not go over well for his next event."

Eren was at a loss. "Well, what _should_ I have sent to him, then? I've got to get him something special."

His two friends glanced at each other, and Armin spoke again. "You know Levi better than anyone else, I'm sure. What do you think he would appreciate?"

"Skip traditional romantic gifts," offered Mikasa. "Get him something you know he would appreciate, Eren."

They had a point. Levi always appeared to be a little exasperated with him whenever Eren gifted him with something cliché, though he never said anything negative about it. All this time, he'd been thinking as a suitor and going by the books. Maybe it was time for him to think from Levi's point of view.

"I think I know the perfect gift," Eren said at last.

* * *

Erwin booked a party room at the hotel they were staying at. He also invested in a crate of fine champagne and a buffet table. Levi wasn't really interested in partying so late at night, but for the sake of his team, he participated. Hange was already half-plastered, sloppily enthusing about the day's success.

"Don't worry, Farlan," she slurred, throwing an arm around the blond athlete. "You'll catch up! By the time theshe eventsh are over, why, I'll bet you'll get a gold medal too."

"Thanks, but I think Levi's going to take it all this year." Farlan shrugged, and he poured himself another glass of champagne. "I'll be happy to win a bronze, if I can."

"What did I tell you about confidence?" Levi chastised. "If you think like a loser, that's all you're gonna be. I'll keep training with you and I'd better see you putting in some effort, Church."

"I thought _I_ was the coach, here." Erwin joined the conversation with a smile.

"You are, and you're a good one." Levi shrugged. "But Farlan needs a little more hands-on training sometimes."

Someone knocked on the party room door, and Erwin excused himself to answer it. He came back with a gift-wrapped box in one hand, and a fruit and cheese basket in the other. "Levi, this is for you, I think. The delivery man asked for the gold medalist."

Levi frowned, and he put down his champagne to inspect the items as Erwin set them on an empty place on the table. There was a card in an envelope attached to the gift, and he opened it up to read it, and he didn't even need to see the name to know who it was from.

_"To the best Olympian and boyfriend there ever was. Here's a little something special for a really special guy. I love you!"_

Levi blushed when Erwin peeked over his shoulder to read the card and grinned at him.

"What?" muttered the athlete. "He's dramatic. So what?"

"Open it," urged the coach with a nod at the package. "I'm curious to see what it is now."

Levi put the card aside and opened up the gift. Of course, beneath the wrapping was a cardboard shipping box, so he had to open that as well. Isabel lent him her pocket knife to help him cut through the tape. Yet another box was inside, secured in bubble wrap. Levi sighed, eased it out with Erwin's help and then removed the wrap.

"Fuck, this better not be one of those jokes where you keep opening box after box just to find a gift card or something."

Fortunately, it wasn't. After he got the second box opened, there _was_ another box, but this one was of dark cherry wood, about three-fourths the length of Levi's forearm and similar in width and depth. Now more curious than he cared to admit, Levi unsnapped the leather binding securing it closed, and he flipped the box open. Inside was a shiny stiletto knife with an obsidian handle. The blade appeared to be gold-plated, and Levi's name was engraved on its length. It rested in black velvet lining, and the black leather, embossed sheath that went with it was tucked into the lid and secured by another snap.

"Wow, fancy," Isabel commented.

"Yeah." Levi touched the flat side of the blade with his fingertips. "Looks more decorative than functional, but..."

He took the knife out of the box, stepped back from his companions and flipped it experimentally in his hand. He flipped it again while onlookers gaped, and he deftly spun it around.

"Good balance," murmured Levi. "Good weight, too."

Levi examined the blade, and then he looked at the little slip of paper inside the box. It was stainless steel with a high polish gold titanium finish. Therefore it was functional. He tested the blade with his fingertip, and he winced when a spot of blood appeared.

"Yeah, it's a real knife. Probably expensive as hell, too." He kept playing with it, already more than a little impressed and fond of the weapon."

"Where'd you learn to do that?" asked one of the uniform designers with admiration.

"Street fighting," answered Levi casually.

The designer looked at his companion. "He's kidding, right?"

Erwin wasn't a bit surprised. He watched Levi's skillful performance with interest, and when the former thug-turned-athlete finally stopped and put the blade away, Erwin nodded.

"A fine and fitting gift. Just try to avoid using it against people that irritate you."

* * *

-To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter Recap:
> 
> Levi: "Nobody's allowed to touch you except me."
> 
> Eren: "Oh yeah, well nobody's allowed to touch you except me, either!"
> 
> Levi: "Good."
> 
> Eren: "Good."
> 
> (moments tick by)
> 
> Eren: "Um, does that mean we can't touch ourselves?"
> 
> Levi: "...No. We can touch ourselves. Don't be an idiot." *touches self*
> 
> Eren: *Does the same*
> 
> Mikasa: "What a pair of idiots."


	8. Chapter 8

They were a week into the games, and finals were approaching. So far, Levi was the top gymnast in the competition, having won gold at every event he participated in. Eren couldn't have been more pleased, and even Grisha complimented Levi's prowess when he came with Carla for a visit with their son.

"I must say, Levi's shining brightly, Eren. I'm seeing merchandise with his face on it everywhere, and the last performance I watched was nothing short of outstanding."

Eren grinned. "So my fiancé's face is everywhere, huh? I haven't been getting out of the house much to see it. I've caught a few commercials featuring him on cereal boxes, though."

"He's a real crowd pleaser, sweetie." Carla finished preparing the snack tray she was making for them to enjoy while they watched the scheduled Olympic broadcast. It featured an array of cheese, fruit and crackers. "Do you want a soda, Eren?"

"Yes please. Go ahead and lecture me on spoiling the healthy snack you made with a sugary drink."

She patted him on the head, and she opened up the fridge to seek out the beverage of his choice. "I know my boy, and I've given up on keeping you off of the soft drinks. As long as you drink something besides those throughout the day, I suppose it's all right."

"Levi won't let me have more than two a day." Eren shrugged. "He's such a health nut."

"And how many will this make?" Carla smiled shrewdly at him.

"Um...three? Levi's not around. That's the one advantage to him being on the road." Eren grinned at his mother. "You're not going to rat me out, are you?"

"Given how I've seen his glare when that young man gets angry, no. I don't want my son's face being melted off."

"I think of all the people in the world, Eren is safest from Levi's ire," stated Grisha. He collected the snack tray. "Well, shall we? The opening ceremony should be starting soon."

"Right behind you, Dad. Thanks, Mom."

Eren wheeled himself out of the kitchen, following his father into the living room. He couldn't wait to see Levi's face again, though he'd recorded every broadcast so far and could watch his lover perform whenever he wanted. There was something exciting about anticipating the next performance though, just to see what Levi would do next.

* * *

"I can't believe it. I scored second place!" Farlan's jaw was slack as he stared up at the point display board after the first round of performances.

Levi clapped the taller athlete on the back. "Told you. Looks like you'll be taking home some silver. Feels good, right?"

"Yeah." Farlan grinned at his friend. "I'll never get the gold while you're around, but I'll take silver. It's a great feeling."

Levi didn't respond to the good-natured reminder that he was out-shining every athlete in his field so far. He considered telling Farlan that he might not register for the next Olympic games and the blond might get his chance sooner than he thought. Levi hadn't even discussed it with his betrothed or his coach yet. It was just a notion in his mind right now, because he was going to be married soon and had begun to consider breaking ground in another career. He was even thinking of the possibility of becoming a business owner, himself.

Of course, the plan was still in its infancy stages and Levi hadn't put much research into what was involved in starting a business. He was thinking of opening up a health food and tea shop, but he didn't know where to start. Luckily for him, he had someone that could point him in the right direction if he decided to go through with it. Eren knew about business enterprising, and provided Levi could swallow his pride, he might even ask Grisha Jaeger for some pointers on it.

"Looks like you're up," Farlan noted when the next line up came up on the board. "Break a leg, Levi!"

"Farlan!"

The blond winced when Isabel punched him in the arm. "What was that for?"

"You don't tell someone whose boyfriend is in a wheelchair to 'break a leg'. What the hell's the matter with you?"

"It's just an expression to wish someone luck. Relax, imp."

Levi rolled his eyes, and he handed his jacket over to Isabel. "Don't get worked up over little things, squirt. Hold this for me."

"Okay. Kick some ass, big bro!"

Levi walked out on to the floor, and the crowd cheered wildly as he waved to the judges. His first event was the pole vault. This one was always a little tough on him due to his size, but Levi always trained harder for the more challenging activities. He checked his grips, and he took the pole offered to him by one of the staff. He kept his concentration sharp and focused as he got into position to make his jump, picturing Eren's face in the back of his mind.

"Time to win you more gold, brat."

* * *

"I always get nervous when I watch people doing this one," Carla confessed, sitting up a little straighter on the couch. "Pole vaulting looks so dangerous, and I understand a lot of people have gotten injured doing it over the years."

"There's danger in all of the Olympic events, dear," reminded Grisha.

Eren shrugged. "I'm not worried. Levi will nail this one, just like he does all of them."

Nevertheless, Eren leaned forward and kept his stare fixated on the screen. He watched as his lover began his sprint, holding the pole firmly in his hands. Closer and closer the athlete got to the bar, and Eren tensed with anticipation, adrenaline pumping through him.

"Come on, baby. You've got this."

Fully expecting Levi to clear the bar with some dazzling body twist to finish it off, Eren wasn't prepared for what happened next. Levi's vaulting pole bent...and kept on bending. The athlete nearly made it to the bar, but his pole snapped right in the middle. The crowd and the commentators collectively gasped, as did Eren's mother. Eren himself got off the couch and to his feet, forgetting about the cast on his leg. He nearly fell, and his father jumped up and caught him in a supportive hold.

"L-Levi!"

Eren could only watch in horror as his boyfriend fell to the floor, missing the mat entirely and striking his left arm and head on the hard floor.

 _"Oh my God,"_ cried one of the event commentators, _"Levi Ackerman just had a serious accident on his jump attempt! People are rushing to his aid, and it doesn't look like he's moving!"_

Eren shook his head in denial, green eyes wide and anxious as he watched the scene unfold. He ignored Grisha's attempts to get him to sit back down. "He's going to be okay. He's got to be okay!"

Hange was the first to reach the fallen athlete, and she yelled for medical help while Farlan and Isabel sprinted out onto the floor. Erwin was soon to follow, and the four of them blocked the camera view of Levi as they fussed over him. Emergency medical personnel hurried out with a stretcher, and the commentators babbled with excitement as they got Levi onto it with Erwin's help.

 _"It looks like Trost's star gymnast is going to be out of the rest of the competition today,"_ said one of the male commentators. _"Hopefully his injuries are superficial and he'll be back on the floor for the next competition. Levi Ackerman's specialty is gymnastics, a common background for elite pole vaulters. This was Levi's first year to participate in the pole vault. What a sad twist of fate!"_

"Grrr, shut up! Shut _up_!" Eren yelled at the television as if he could make the commentators stop their chatter by doing so. He turned to his father. "Dad, book me a flight. I've got to get there and—"

"Absolutely not!" Carla turned the TV off, beating Grisha to the punch. "You aren't traveling anywhere, young man! You're in no condition to."

"Eren, sit down," ordered Grisha.

"But I've gotta be with him, the way he was there for me! Let go of me, I'll book the flight myself if I have to!"

"Eren, we're back with the groceries," called Armin's voice from the foyer, temporarily distracting father and son from their struggle. "Did we miss much of the competition?"

"In here, Armin," shouted Eren. His voice sounded too loud even to his own ears. "Levi's had an accident!"

"What?" Mikasa's voice called.

There was the sound of bags rustling, something tumbling to the floor and hurried footsteps. Mikasa came into the living room with Armin close behind. They each had an armload of groceries.

"Eren, what happened?" Armin asked.

"Levi's pole snapped while he was trying to do a jump," explained Eren in a rush. "I think he's hurt bad! They carried him off the floor on a stretcher. I've got to get there, guys. I've got to see if he's okay."

"Eren, for the last time, _sit down_ ," Grisha snapped forcefully. He manhandled the young man back onto the couch, and he grunted with effort as he tried to hold him down. "Going into hysterics isn't going to help anything, and you'll injure yourself if you keep this up!"

Eren's cell phone started to go off, and he left off the struggle with his dad so that he could get it out of his wheelchair pouch and check the number. It was Coach Smith. Eren immediately answered the phone and put it to his ear. "Coach?"

"Eren, hello. I don't know if you saw it, but—"

"Yeah, we saw the whole thing," interrupted Eren. "How is he?"

"Unconscious. They're getting ready to load him into an ambulance and take him to the hospital right now," explained Erwin. "Hange will ride with him. It's too soon to tell for sure yet, but they think he has a concussion. His arm possibly suffered injury too, but that's all I can tell you for now."

Eren closed his eyes and swore under his breath. "You keep me updated, okay? Can you text me the name and address of the hospital they're taking him to as soon as you find out?"

"Absolutely. Eren, try not to panic. I've seen Levi take nasty falls before, and he always bounces back. I'm sorry, but I have to go now. As soon as we know more, someone will contact you and I'll be sure to get that hospital information to you. Just sit tight and stay calm, all right?"

Erwin's reassurances and calming tone worked like a balm on Eren's frazzled nerves. He could swear the man had a magic voice that could inspire, sooth or intimidate depending on the circumstance. Even though Eren harbored feelings of jealousy at times toward the man, he honestly felt better knowing that Erwin was there and would look after Levi. It was a strange conflict of feelings.

"Okay," he said, taking a deep, shaking breath. "Thank you for calling, Coach. I'll keep my phone handy and wait for more news. Good luck with the rest of the competition."

"Thank you, Eren. Stay off that leg."

Eren hung up the phone and put it back into the pouch. He looked up at all the concerned faces of his loved ones, and he suffered embarrassment for his earlier outburst. "That was Levi's coach. He says they're taking him to the hospital with a possible concussion. His arm's hurt, too. That's all he could tell me."

"How did he land?" asked Armin, brows drawn with worry.

"He missed the mat completely. I could see he was trying to twist on his way down to have a safer landing, but it happened too fast even for him. He hit his head and his arm on the floor, and he's unconscious."

Mikasa sat down beside Eren as he leaned forward, put his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands. She put her groceries down and she rubbed his back comfortingly. "It's going to be okay, Eren. You just have to be strong for him, and don't do anything stupid."

"When we find out where they've taken him," Carla offered, "I'll travel there myself and check in on him. Eren sweetie, if you want me to bring anything to him from home, just make a list and I'll be happy to take it with me."

"I want you to bring _me_ to him," muttered Eren.

"Well, I can't do that," chided his mother. "You're too big to fit in a suitcase."

"Very funny." Eren sighed, took his head out of his hands and looked up at his mother. "You'll really go and see him for me? You'll take care of him until he's released?"

"On the condition that you behave yourself," she agreed. She looked at her husband. "You should stay here and help Mikasa and Armin watch over him for a few days."

"B-but Mom, he's got meetings and stuff he needs to be at," protested Eren.

"I can attend those via webcam and conference calls," Grisha pointed out, "just as I'm sure you've been doing with your connections."

Eren groaned. Great. Now his dad was going to be staying with him. He'd dreaded the thought of this scenario, but maybe if Grisha stayed busy with his business enterprise, he and Eren wouldn't wear on each other's nerves too bad.

* * *

Levi wasn't out for very long. He regained consciousness in the ambulance, right as they pulled up to the emergency room entrance. He was confused as hell, but he didn't allow himself to panic. He looked around and saw Hange seated next to a paramedic to his left.

"Hey, four-eyes. What happened?"

Levi tried to move, and pain shot up his left arm. The same side of his head throbbed as well, and he groaned.

"Levi, don't try to move again," Hange advised him. "You had a bad fall at the games. Your pole broke on you, and you hit the floor hard."

"Fuck. I remember now...sort of."

He'd heard the snap, felt the support give, and then he was falling. Once practiced at jumping off rooftops and landing safely, Levi found that the short distance to the floor at the stadium didn't allow him ample time to break his fall. It had happened in an instant, too. He recalled hearing a sickening crack before everything went black.

"Did I split my skull open?"

"No, Mr. Ackerman," explained the young man in the paramedic uniform. "You've got a bad bump and a concussion. There might be a fracture in the skull, but they'll need to x-ray you. You've also broken your arm."

Levi tried to lift his head and look down at said arm, but it made him too dizzy. His head dropped back down on the cushion they'd placed under it. "How bad is the break?"

"It's not compound," assured the paramedic. "We've put a temporary splint on it until they can get you in for x-rays. Just try and relax. We're about to stop, and we'll get you in to see a doctor immediately."

Levi bit his lips against the pain, but there was no way to armor himself against the disappointment he felt. A broken arm. If that was really the case, then he couldn't finish competing in the winter games. He might not even be able to compete again at all, depending on how it healed up. Hadn't he been thinking of calling it quits after this season, though? Maybe he'd jinxed himself somehow by doing that. Facing the reality of having the choice made for him by fate, he felt cheated.

"Has someone called Eren yet?" he finally asked of Hange when he felt the vehicle stop and heard the guys in the front getting out.

"Erwin already called him," assured Hange. "I'll call him with the details as soon as we know more, too. Don't worry about that right now, Levi. We'll make sure he stays updated and I'm sure he'll be trying to get in touch with you as soon as possible."

"Where's my cell phone?"

"I have it on me," said Hange, "and no, I'm not giving it to you right now, because you can't be on the phone while they're trying to take care of your medical needs. You're just going to have to wait."

He shot her an annoyed look, though he could see her point. Levi told himself that he wasn't afraid, that he hadn't asked about his phone because he needed to hear his lover's voice for comfort. That was another problem; how was he supposed to take care of Eren if he was all busted up, too? A cripple trying to take care of another cripple...what a joke.

* * *

"I feel terrible."

Isabel patted Farlan on the arm. "You aren't responsible for what happened to big bro. It was just a faulty pole. It could have happened to anyone, and it _has_ before. Levi knew pole vaulting has bigger risks than most of the stuff he does."

"Yeah, but I told him to break a leg before he went to make that jump," Farlan said miserably.

Isabel sighed. "It was just an expression, Farlan. I know I gave you a hard time about it, but stop blaming yourself. Besides, you said 'break a leg', not 'break an arm'."

"Still, I feel like I jinxed him by saying that."

Isabel shook her head, and she had a sip of her sports drink. "You didn't. It was just a bad coincidence. It isn't like you sabotaged his pole so he'd scrub the jump."

Farlan frowned, his eyes going blank. "Wait, say that again?"

"What? It was a bad coincidence?"

He shook his head. "No, after that."

Isabel's face screwed up. "It isn't like you sabotaged his pole so he'd scrub the jump?"

"That's it." Farlan gazed out at the pole vaulting track on the floor with a faint expression of horror. "I've got to talk to Coach Smith."

"Farlan, wait! What's up?" Isabel chased after him as the blond turned and strode purposefully toward Erwin, who was speaking with the coach of the Trost weight-lifting team.

"Coach, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I've got something important to tell you," Farlan said in a rush.

"It can't wait?" Erwin asked, frowning.

"No sir, it can't. It's about Levi."

Erwin excused himself from the other coach's presence, and he put an arm around Farlan's shoulder to lead him away. Isabel joined them, morbidly curious.

"What's this all about, Farlan?" Erwin stopped a few feet away, where the three of them had a bit of privacy. "Have you gotten more word from the hospital?"

"No, that isn't it," explained Farlan. "I don't think Levi's pole breaking was an accident."

Both Isabel and Erwin stiffened. The redheaded girl put a hand to her mouth, eyes wide. "You think someone sabotaged it, bro?"

"Farlan, that's a serious allegation to be making," cautioned Erwin with a glance around. "What proof do you have, and who are you accusing?"

"I don't have any proof yet," admitted the athlete, "but I saw the coach from the Ehrmich team checking out the vaulting poles just before the event started. They're just a few points behind us today, and I can't be the only one to notice some of the dirty looks those guys have been giving Levi. Now he's out of the competition, and Ehrmich has the highest chance of taking the gold."

Erwin sighed, and he put his hands on his waist, looking across the floor at the team in question. "It's an unfounded accusation, Farlan. You can't just make presumptions of guilt based on a few resentful looks and a coach inspecting the event devices. It's just as likely that he was examining those poles as a precaution for his own team."

"I'm just asking to have someone look into it," insisted Farlan. "If I'm wrong it won't lead to anything and we can drop it without accusing anyone. If I'm right though, and someone put Levi in the hospital to get him out of the way..."

Erwin's chiseled features darkened grimly at the prospect of Farlan's suspicions being right. "I hope you're wrong. You make a compelling argument, though. If my star athlete is lying in that hospital because of some malignant scheme to hurt him, I can't let it go."

"I'll kill them if someone did this on purpose!" Isabel declared angrily.

"No, you won't," countered the coach sternly. "I don't need either of you ending up in jail, on top of everything else. You let me handle this. I'll have people discreetly investigate it, and you two just focus on the competition. Do your best and try not to let your concern for Levi's situation damage your performance and make you fall behind, are we clear?"

"Yes sir."

* * *

Erwin heaved a deep sigh after stepping out of the car at the hospital entrance. He instructed the driver to park and wait for his call, and he walked through the sliding doors. He went to the reception desk and informed them of who he was and why he was there, and they gave him permission to go up and visit Levi. He'd been out of surgery for a couple of hours according to what Hange said over the phone to him. Levi suffered a hairline fracture in his skull, and a more serious one in his left humerus. They fortunately didn't need to put any pins in his arm to set the bone, but he would be in a cast for approximately three months. The thought that Levi's career as an athlete could be over because of this made Erwin sick to his stomach. It all depended on how well he healed.

Erwin got into the elevator, selected Levi's floor and rode up to it. He found Hange watching the television when he entered Levi's hospital room. Levi appeared to be dozing in the bed, and to Erwin's eyes, the athlete looked small and abnormally fragile. The cast covering Levi's arm seemed too big on him, but given it was the first one after surgery, perhaps its thickness and apparent weight were necessary to keep the arm immobile and supported.

"How is he?" Erwin questioned in a low voice, coming to a stop at Levi's bed.

Hange looked over at their injured companion, and she spoke back softly. "He's been drifting in and out since they wheeled him in from recovery. The poor thing had to use a bed pan to pee earlier, and you can imagine how that went over."

Erwin nodded. "I can imagine the complaints. Have they been able to estimate whether he'll regain full use of his arm again?"

"It's hard to say right now," whispered Hange. "He's got some numbness in his fingers, and that could last even after his arm is mended. I spoke with Eren over the phone a little while ago, and his mother is going to fly here to come and be with Levi while he's in the hospital."

"That's kind of her." Erwin impulsively reached down to brush Levi's dark bangs out of his eyes. His expression was frozen in a serious mask, and Hange noticed it.

"Erwin, accidents can happen in these events. You couldn't have predicted this, so if you're beating yourself up over it, don't."

The coach's sharp blue eyes met Hange's, and he compressed his lips. "Accidents. Right."

Hange's mouth twisted, her brows furrowing over the frames of her oval glasses. "Is there something else going on that I should know about?"

Erwin hesitated, and then he nodded toward the door. "Step outside in the hallway with me for a moment, would you?"

The nutritionist got up and followed him obligingly, and Erwin closed the door as they stepped outside. He didn't waste time beating around the bush. "I have reason to believe someone tampered with Levi's pole today. I'm looking into it, but this may have not just been an unfortunate accident."

Hange's eyes widened slightly. "You think it was his competition?"

Erwin spread his hands. "Who else would it be, if this was in fact a deliberate move to get him out of the games? Up until tonight, Levi's won the gold in every event he's participated in. He's broken his own record, and not a one of the athletes on the other teams can touch him score-wise. You know how ugly things can get with serious competitors. This wouldn't be the first time an Olympian suffered injury or sabotage orchestrated by a rival."

"Well, if that's the case then you should get the police involved," advised Hange, now wearing an equally dark expression on her hawkish features.

"And tell them what, exactly?" demanded the blond. "That I have a suspicion because my gymnast was winning perfect scores up until today? They aren't going to investigate on conjecture. I need more to go by than that; some sort of proof to justify pointing fingers."

"All right," she sighed, "then who do you think would have done it, for a start? Who's the most likely candidate?"

"Farlan believes it could be someone from the Ehrmich gymnastics team," answered the coach. "I can't discount that suspicion, given how close they are to tying with us at the moment. I'm going to look into it myself and see if I can find anything to support the suspicion before I go to the authorities."

"Erwin, you aren't a detective," reminded Hange.

"You would be surprised," he said with faint, dry pride. "As a matter of fact, I came very close to training as one in my college years. I might have my own P.I. service right now if I hadn't gotten into the coaching business."

"You're a perceptive man, I'll give you that." Hange shrugged. "But still, you aren't a professional investigator, and if it's true that someone did this because they have it in for Levi, they might come after you if they find out you're snooping around."

"It's possible," he allowed, "which is why I intend to be covert about it. People desperate enough to resort to underhanded methods like this can also get careless and slip up. In addition, if they think they could get caught, they might try to shift the blame to someone else and—oh, shit."

"What?" Hange blinked at the outburst. "Did you just remember seeing something you could use as proof?"

Erwin shook his head. "No, but something else just occurred to me. It's common knowledge that Farlan Church envies Levi's athletic skills and looks up to him. He's been complaining about Levi hogging all of the glory."

"Pfft, you can't seriously think Farlan would do something like this," chided Hange. "He might be a little jealous of Levi, but he loves him like a brother."

"I know that, you know that and Levi knows that," murmured Erwin, "but others outside the circle may not see it that way. No, I don't suspect Farlan, but he would be a convenient person to pin it on if someone wanted to steer suspicion away from themselves."

"Oh, I see what you mean." Hange winced. "Although I would argue that it wouldn't make much sense for him to do that to his own team mate."

"It's been done before. Jealousy and competitiveness can drive people to do insane things, Hange."

Hange took off her glasses and polished the lenses on her shirt. "Well then, you'd better have a talk with Farlan about keeping quiet, even if his envy of Levi is good-natured."

"Agreed. I'll talk to him about it during training tomorrow."

Erwin heard a low moan from behind the door, and he nudged it open to check inside. Levi was stirring, and his face was white with pain. With a glance at Hange, the blond stepped inside and went to Levi's bed. He gave the athlete's sheet-covered knee a squeeze, afraid to so much as touch either of Levi's arms and jostle him.

"Hi," greeted Erwin softly when the dazed gray eyes opened and looked up at him.

"Hey," came the weak response. Levi swallowed, licking his lips in an attempt to moisten them.

"Here," offered Erwin, reaching for the water container on the table. He held it for Levi as the smaller man sipped from the straw. "How are you feeling?"

"Shitty," answered Levi. His voice sounded a little better after having a drink. "How'd the team do after I left, coach?"

Erwin put the water back on the table. "Farlan won a silver, and Isabel won a bronze. We fell behind to third place as a team, but we're still in the top scores."

"Tch." Levi turned his head to look at the night skyline out the window. "Can't believe I fucked up so bad."

Erwin exchanged another glance with Hange. "That wasn't your fault, Levi."

"That's right," agreed Hange. "In fact, we think someone—"

"Neglected to inspect the poles closely enough," interrupted Erwin with a quick, warning look at her. Levi didn't need to hear someone might have purposely arranged his accident...not right now. "I'm going to look into it. We don't want this happening to someone else."

Levi didn't seem very consoled by the news that it was likely a mechanical issue and not his fault. He kept staring out the window. Erwin found his despondence troubling, and he tried to offer Levi some encouragement. "You did better than any other athlete on the floor, Levi. In fact, you outdid yourself. I couldn't be prouder, and if it weren't for a weak section in that pole, I'm sure you would have won the gold yet again."

"Maybe." Levi turned his head to look up at him again, and his lips thinned with obvious discomfort. "I haven't talked to Eren yet. Do either of you know where my phone is?"

"I have it," offered Hange, "but Levi, you should call for a nurse before you ring Eren up. You're obviously hurting, and you're due for pain medication."

"I can do that afterwards."

"No, you'll do it now," insisted Erwin firmly. "Your fiancé isn't going to go anywhere, and pain management is important to your recovery."

Levi sighed. "All right, fine." He reached for the remote device with his good arm, and he pressed the call button. "Oi, I'm in pain," he announced when someone answered.

* * *

Eren grabbed for his phone with exaggerated speed as soon as it rang. In fact, he reached for it so fast that he knocked it off of the coffee table. Mikasa obligingly picked it up for him and handed it over, and Eren breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Levi's number on the screen.

"Hey gorgeous," greeted Eren eagerly upon putting the phone to his ear. "I've been waiting to hear from you. Hange told me they did surgery. Are you okay? Are they taking good care of you? They'd better not be leaving you at the threshold of pain!"

"Give me half a chance to answer," came the dry, tired response from the other line. "I'm hurting a bit, but they just gave me a shot for that. Hange and Erwin are both here with me."

Eren sighed. "I wish I was there too. Nobody will let me leave to come and see you, though."

"Good, 'cause you don't need to be trying to travel in your condition." Levi hissed a little in discomfort. "Damn, my arm's itching. These pain meds make it worse."

Eren heard Hange in the background saying something about getting an antihistamine for Levi, to help with the itching. "Yeah, and it's going to get worse as it mends. You can use my scratching device when you come home, though. Any idea when they'll release you?"

"I'm shooting for no longer than two days," answered Levi, "but they said that depends on getting my pain managed and me having a shit."

Eren blinked. "Huh? What does pooping have to do with it?"

"Doctor says I've gotta at least pass some gas. Don't you remember, Eren? The bowels are the last thing to 'wake up' after getting put out for surgery."

"Oh. No, I don't remember anyone telling me that when I was in the hospital."

Eren heard Hange speaking in the background again. _"Count on Levi to steer a conversation towards shit!"_

"Shut it, four-eyes," snapped Levi. "So anyway, Eren, these pain meds are starting to make me sleepy. I'd better get off the phone and get some rest."

"Okay," agreed Eren with a little sigh. "Mom should be getting there by tomorrow morning, unless she managed to get the red eye flight. I packed up a few things for her to bring you. If you need anything, she'll take care of you okay?"

"I appreciate it. You should try to get some sleep too, brat. Don't stay up all night long worrying about me; I'm probably going to be out like a light pretty soon. This is probably gonna be the most I've ever slept in a given night."

"I wouldn't count on that. They'll be checking your vitals and waking you up all night, but try not to bite anyone's head off." Eren pictured his lover lying there in the hospital bed, and he wondered if Levi had felt this helpless when he'd been hospitalized. "I love you, babe. Call me tomorrow when you're awake enough, okay?"

"Yeah, I will. Uh...back at you. Goodnight, Eren."

Eren didn't take it personal when Levi didn't directly say he loved him back. Knowing that the man had two people in the room with him, it came as no surprise that Levi would be too reserved to return the declaration of love. Eren hung up the phone, and he looked at the engagement ring on his finger. All he needed to do was remember that Levi had been the one to propose—had even suggested they elope if it came to that. He might not be the most publicly affectionate person in the world, but he had been the one to make the grand romantic gesture in the end.

* * *

Carla arrived sometime before Levi woke up the next morning. He came out of his slumber with a groan of pain he hadn't meant to issue, and he felt a hand stroke his hair gently. He opened his eyes and looked up to see the woman hovering over him, her hazel eyes sympathetic. Her dark hair was fashioned into a side braid, and she wore a powder-blue maxi dress.

"Aren't you and my son a pair," Carla observed softly. "Him with a broken leg, and now you with a broken arm. Poor boys."

"We seem to hurt ourselves when we think about each other too much," Levi stated. He adjusted his bed, raising the head of it. "When did you get here?"

"About an hour ago." She checked her watch. "They'll be bringing you breakfast soon, according to the nurse. Do you feel like you can eat something?"

"I'll try." Though his stomach was growling, Levi didn't feel hungry so much as nauseated. He looked at his future mother-in-law, and he tried to practice a little graciousness. "Thanks for coming all the way to see me. You didn't have to do that."

Carla smiled. "I was concerned for you, and Eren was borderline frantic when he heard the news. The only way I could convince him to stay put was to promise to come and see you myself in his stead. Besides, we're going to be family, and family supports each other."

Levi said nothing about that, because the closest thing he had to a family now was his team and Eren. He didn't even know where his uncle Kenny was at. For all he knew, the man was dead.

"Oh, here." Carla got up to fetch a backpack she'd brought with her. She opened it up, and she procured an electronic tablet from it. "Eren said you might want this to fight off boredom. He installed a few movies onto it, just in case the hospital entertainment doesn't offer anything you like."

Levi took it, and he set it aside for the moment. "Thanks. I'll have a look through it later."

"He also packed some playing cards, if you're interested in a game or two," offered Carla. "I understand your coach has your luggage, so I convinced Eren there was no need to pack clothing for you."

"Yeah, I don't need clothes."

A wave of sudden depression came over Levi, and he couldn't decide the exact cause of it. He wished he was home with Eren, but he also wished that stupid accident hadn't happened and he could be training with his team mates right now. The staff wouldn't let him go to the bathroom on his own, which was humiliating. Fortunately they didn't dare try to handle his junk, but they made him wait for someone to bring a chair and wheel him into the bathroom each time he needed a piss. It was better than using the bedpan again, but it still sucked.

"Levi, are you okay?" Carla asked him softly. "Should I call a nurse?"

Realizing he'd started to sulk, Levi schooled his expression and shook his head. "No, I can wait and have my meds with breakfast. I'm just trying to figure out where I went wrong on that jump."

He hadn't meant to say that much. It wasn't in Levi's nature to whine. If he screwed up, he learned from it and he avoided making the same mistake a second time. He didn't go crying to someone's mother about it for sympathy.

"Oh Levi. I don't know very much about gymnastics and sports events, but according to everything I've heard so far, it was the pole and not you. Try not to be so hard on yourself." She put a hand over his right one and gave it a supportive squeeze. "You'll recover from this, and you'll be back in the games again. Hopefully without the pole-vaulting on your list of events."

"Yeah, right?" Levi managed a half-smirk. "First time I try my hand at it, and I end up like this. Maybe someone was trying to tell me something."

"Maybe," she agreed softly. "I hope they're going to be more thorough with inspecting that equipment, though! You could have broken your neck. You know Levi, I had a bad feeling when you were getting ready to make that jump, too. I don't know if it was anxiety because you're my son's future husband, or if it was some form of 'mother's intuition', but..."

Carla sighed. "It was the strangest thing. I even remarked over how dangerous it looked, and then you fell and I felt terrible...like I'd jinxed you."

Levi wasn't sure what to say about that. With typical candor, he spouted off the first thing to spring to mind. "Hey, one of my team mates told me to break a leg just before it happened. It's just coincidental, okay? Bad luck, is all." He frowned up at her. "You didn't come here because you feel like it's your fault, right? You know you didn't make that pole break just by saying that."

"I know." Carla tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "And I didn't come here out of guilt. I came here for my son and for you. It's ridiculous, but that feeling of premonition really shook me. After this, I almost hope you'll retire from the games."

"Oh yeah?" he cocked his head. "Why, are you afraid this might happen again?"

"Well of _course_ I am," she confessed. "This just confirmed for me how risky these games can be! I don't you to end up permanently in a wheelchair or worse, and I don't want to see Eren in the state he was in when we saw it happen. I know it's not my place, but I'm just throwing it out there for consideration."

"And what would I do if I quit competing?" Levi pointed out, even though his thoughts had been meandering down that path lately. "Be Eren's little house husband?"

"Levi, you're an intelligent young man," Carla said in a matronly tone. "You said yourself to my husband that you're a survivor. I'm sure you could find something else to do if you really wanted to, and you'd make it work. Preferably something that doesn't involve you flying through the air without a safety net."

"There was a mat," he protested.

"Which you missed entirely," Carla shot back. She shook her finger at him.

It was then that Levi realized Carla Jaeger was one of those worry-wart parents that probably flipped her shit every time Eren came home with skinned knees as a child. Her heart was in the right place, he supposed, but she stood the risk of annoying him almost as much as Grisha.

* * *

Erwin subtly observed the behavior of all competing teams, taking mental notes as he did so. Levi was due to be released from the hospital in another day or two, and they hadn't discussed whether he would go straight home to Trost or remain to watch the rest of the games and support his team. Erwin personally hoped he would go home and get the rest and care he needed, but he also knew how insufferably stubborn Levi could be.

One of the newer equipment managers passed by Erwin as he waited for Isabel to take the floor for her balance beam event. The young man was even shorter than Levi, with a shaved scalp and hazel eyes.

"Connie, isn't it?" Erwin asked, reaching out to stop the guy.

"Yeah. You're Coach Smith, aren't you?" Connie stuck out his hand to shake the taller man's.

"That's right." Erwin looked across the floor at the vault poles set up for the next event. "Connie, have you had the chance to inspect the vaulting poles yet?"

"I checked 'em out this morning," answered Connie. "After what happened to Ackerman the other day, I've been testing them all out for weak spots. The javelins too, just in case."

Erwin nodded. "Good. That was why I asked. Connie, who else inspects the equipment?"

The smaller man scratched his close-shaved scalp. "Well, there's Marco Bott. See that guy standing over there by the wrestling mats? That's him. Oh, and that blond guy way back there by the weights is Reiner Braun. The big guy. I don't know the other staff that well yet."

"I see. Could you possibly get me a list of all the staff responsible for the equipment handling and inspection?"

"Why?" Connie's eyes widened. "Oh shit, is someone getting in trouble over the accident?"

"I'm sure the Olympic officials are handling management of this," Erwin stated. "I simply want to know who's handling my team's equipment. The pole-vaulting incident was just an unfortunate moment, and that sometimes happened. I'm not looking to get anyone into trouble, son."

Connie relaxed a bit. "Right, okay. I'll see what I can do for you, coach. I hope your boy Ackerman gets better soon."

"As do I. Thank you."

Erwin watched Connie go, and he returned his attention to observation of the other competing teams. His gaze kept straying to the Ehrmich coach. Nile Dok was his name. Erwin attended the same high college as Nile, and they might have become friends if not for the fact that Nile ended up marrying Erwin's ex-girlfriend. Now they only spoke in passing, and Erwin never talked about that part of his life.

Nile's eyes slid to Erwin's across the distance, held his for a moment and then looked away. Isabel took off her jacket and prepared to go out on the floor, and Erwin took his attention off of Nile to give her encouragement and instruction. As the petite redhead went to the balance beams, Erwin glanced over at Coach Dok again.

Perhaps it was so easy for Erwin to swallow the notion that Nile might be responsible for Levi's accident because he still harbored some faint, lingering resentment for the man. Perhaps Nile was jealous of the success of Erwin's team, but would he really resort to something as underhanded as sabotaging equipment and endangering the life of an athlete?

 _~Yes,~_ Erwin caught himself thinking, narrowing his eyes on the man. He then admonished himself for being so uncharitable. Nile didn't _steal_ his girl from him; he just started dating her after she and Erwin broke up. The man might be temperamental and abrasive at times, but Erwin had no basis to assume he was that ruthless.

Still, his instincts warned him to keep an especially sharp eye on Nile and his team of gymnasts, especially if there were any further accidents with the equipment during the games.

* * *

-To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, an update! I've been without a reliable internet connection for a while, super busy on top of that. Thank you for your patience as I work on completing all of these projects.

Levi got a visit from Farlan and Isabel on the very day he was released from the hospital. They told him that Erwin was personally investigating the incident, and Levi rolled his eyes over that. He couldn't do anything about it, though. Arguing with Erwin Smith when the man had his mind set on something was like fighting a war with a toothpick. He guessed Erwin had avoided telling him directly, and he warned his friends not to blab about it too much and get themselves in trouble with the coach. Not to mention, if word got out that Erwin was trying to put blame on someone for Levi's condition, the guy could find _himself_ under criminal investigation.

He had a pleasant visit with his teammates before a member of the staff came to wheel Levi to the pick-up and drop-off entrance. Hange was waiting there with a rental van for him. They put Levi's things in the van—which was already loaded up with his luggage—and then Isabel and Farlan bid him goodbye, asking him to take it easy and promising to have as many wins as they could for him.

Hange took Levi to the airport, and she explained things to him as she drove. "I'm going to be traveling with you to Trost. I've already arranged for a car to pick us up from the airport and take us to your sweetheart's house. Do you think Eren would mind putting me up for the night there? I'm going to need some rest before heading back for the rest of the games, but I can get a hotel if I need to."

Levi thought of the size of his lover's home, and he shook his head. "Knowing Eren, he won't mind at all, and he's got plenty of space. Three bedrooms upstairs, plus the one downstairs that used to be his office. There should be at least one available for you. I'll call him and check to be sure."

"Okay." Hange sighed, glancing at him briefly before switching lanes. "I wish I could stay with you a while and help you out."

"Don't worry about it," insisted Levi, dialing Eren's number. "You've got obligations and the team needs you keeping 'em healthy. Besides, you'd end up driving me crazy after a couple of days."

Hange chuckled. "But will there be enough help for both of you? I know Eren has two of his friends staying with him to help, but don't they have jobs and responsibilities outside of caregiving?"

"We'll be fine," insisted Levi. "Eren and I can take care of each other well enough while they're away. His mom comes and helps when she can, too. Even his prick of a father's been helping, so between the four of them and the two of us, we'll...oh, hey kiddo."

Levi stopped talking to Hange when Eren answered the phone. "No, I was talking to Hange," he explained when his lover asked about the bit he'd overheard before Levi greeted him. "I just got released, and we're on our way to the airport now."

"That's great!" Eren enthused. "When does your flight get in? I'll make sure I'm up."

"Not too late." Levi started to reach for the flight tickets sticking halfway our of the console between the two front seats, but he only had one hand available. "Shit, hold on a sec."

Levi put his cell phone down on his lap so that he could get the tickets. He checked the arrival time for their destination, put the tickets back and picked up his phone again. "Looks like we're scheduled to arrive at 9:15 pm. If you figure in time to disembark, go to luggage claim and drive to your place, we ought to be there around ten."

"You've already got transport set up from the airport, right?" Eren asked.

"Yeah, Hange arranged all that. Speaking of four eyes, do you have room for her to crash at your place overnight? She's going to be doing a fuck-load of traveling because of this."

"Of course! The second guest bedroom is open, so she can sleep in there. Mom's going to come for a visit tomorrow, but if she stays overnight and Hange's still here, I'm sure we can work something out."

"I don't think we'll have to," said Levi. "Hange's going to have to catch another plane tomorrow afternoon, unless there's some kind of major delay."

"Oh. Damn, that's rough. Well, she's welcome to stay tonight and make herself at home, Levi. What about your things? I know you've already got a suitcase and some of your stuff's already here, but that isn't going to be enough, is it?"

Levi had already considered that. They had already planned for him to move in with Eren once this season's games were finished and his apartment lease was up, but now they might as well start on those plans early. "Let's save the figuring out of that one for later," he decided. "Right now, I'm good with what I have. I might have to borrow some sleeveless shirts from you until I get more of my shit, but otherwise I'm set."

"Or you could just go around shirtless," suggested Eren, not exactly sounding like he was teasing. "I wouldn't mind. It would save you the struggle of trying to put on a shirt with your cast, too."

"What happens when I want to go outside?" Levi smirked. "It's getting pretty cold, you know."

"Uh, you could drape a jacket over you. You still wouldn't need a shirt."

"Heh. You just want to see my nipples get hard," accused Levi, cupping his hand over the phone and speaking low to keep his statement from being heard by Hange.

"True," admitted Eren, "though I can make them hard whenever I want. I don't need cold air for that."

Levi's face warmed in response to the honest statement. The conversation was getting a bit too titillating under the circumstances. "Yes you can," he said, avoiding saying anything that might clue his riding companion in on what he was talking about. "Anyway, I doubt your friends would be comfortable with me being half-dressed around them all the time. Plus, what if we want to get out of the house for a bit?"

"You're ruining my fun," sulked Eren. "Don't worry though, Levi. I'll help you dress and you can help me. We can even pick up some clothes for you, if you want. Something easier for you to wear with your cast that you would like enough to keep wearing once it's off. I'll take care of you, gorgeous."

Levi's face heated up again, though for some reason, he didn't mind Eren doting on him the way he would have with other people. "I'm sure you will. I'll see you tomorrow, brat."

"You said your plane was coming in tonight!"

"I'm in a different time zone," reminded Levi, feeling foolish for the slip-up. "My 'tomorrow' is your 'tonight'. Confusing as hell, but we'll be basically chasing the sun while we're flying and passing through time zones."

"Oh right...I knew that."

"You should. You've probably traveled more than me. Anyway, I'll call when we get off the plane in Trost to let you know we made it."

"All right, Levi. I can't wait to see you. Love you."

"Same here," replied the athlete, knowing Eren would get his meeting. "Talk to you later."

"Well, is everything in order?" Hange prompted after Levi hung up.

"Yeah, and you're all set to stay there, too. Did you bring a change of clothes or anything?"

Hange nodded. "Yup. I've got my little duffle bag to carry on, and it's got everything I need for this excursion. As long as I can have a shower when I wake up, I'm good to go."

"You'll have three bathrooms to choose from, unless someone happens to be taking a shit in every one of them at the same time."

Hange snorted. "You and your poop fixation, son."

* * *

"Eren, please pick a spot and sit still for a minute," chided Armin. They'd just had lunch together after the blond picked up groceries. "I never knew someone could pace in a wheelchair."

Eren stopped wheeling back and forth across the living room floor. He hadn't been consciously doing it, and he cast his friend a sheepish look. "Sorry. I guess I'm just really excited that Levi's coming home. Does that make me an asshole?"

Armin paused, looking up from the laptop computer sitting on the coffee table. "What? Why would you say that?"

Eren shrugged. "Because of the circumstances. Levi's only coming home so soon because he broke his arm and had to drop out of the games. He might not even be able to pick up his career where he left off, once he recovers."

Eren frowned, his gaze dropping. "He might not be able to pick up his career again at _all_ , in fact. God, I _am_ an asshole! What kind of person gets so happy over his boyfriend possibly losing his livelihood?"

Armin sighed, and he smiled patiently at the distressed businessman. "The kind that loves his boyfriend and wants to be with him? You're being absurd, Eren. Nobody thinks you're happy about Levi getting injured."

"Yeah, but I feel like I'm not being sensitive enough to his position." Eren rolled over to the crutches leaning against the sliding glass door that led to the back yard. "I need to do better, and I need to stay on top of my physical therapy so I can help him more."

Armin checked his watch. "You just did a lap around the block an hour ago, Eren. Don't push yourself too hard. Healing is a gradual process, and you won't be much help to Levi _or_ yourself if you get further injured trying to speed things along."

Eren grumbled, and he set the crutches back. "I just know how hard the first adjustment period is. Levi has more to lose than I did when I got hurt. I want to make things as easy on him as I can."

Armin gave up on the column entry he was working on, and he got off of the couch to go to Eren's side. "That's what we're here for...Mikasa and I. You're very limited in what you can do for him physically right now, and the same goes for him. Let us handle all that. You should focus on giving him emotional support. That's what he'll need of you the most, don't you think?"

"I guess you're right." Eren let his friend push him back over to the couch, and he lowered the arm of his wheelchair to scoot transfer seats. He thanked Armin when the librarian raised the footrest for him and gave him the television remote. "I'm sorry I interrupted your writing with my puttering around."

"That's okay." Armin sat back down in the middle of the couch, and he opened up the document on his computer again. "It's coming along slowly, anyway. You were just making me nervous. You need something to occupy your time until Levi gets here. Don't you have any business files you could work on? Any conference calls scheduled?"

"I canceled a conference call that was supposed to happen at one o'clock," admitted Eren. "I'm just too jittery to focus right now, and I might say something stupid. Better to do it tomorrow when I've settled down."

"I suppose that's a smart decision." Armin reached for his sprite, took a sip of it and set it down on the coaster. He resumed typing, his thick blond brows hedging with concentration. "I might follow your example and put this away for a bit. I'm just not feeling it right now, and forced writing is always inferior to inspired writing."

"What's the column about?"

Armin glanced askew at him, and there was a touch of embarrassment in his blue gaze. "Birdfeed."

Eren coughed into the soda he'd just been about to sip from. "Come again?"

"Birdfeed," sighed Armin. He spread his hands. "I'm writing a column about the different kinds of birdfeed. What sort to use for which birds you want to attract or care for, which brands are most popular, how to store it to avoid attracting pests. It's not my field of expertise, so I have to do a lot of research to make this a decent article. Bird enthusiasts will decimate me in the reviews, otherwise. Then my rating as a columnist will drop and it will be harder for me to get future jobs."

Sensing his friend's genuine dismay, Eren refrained from teasing him. "That has to suck, writing about a subject you're not even into. That would be like having to sit through a boring movie you don't even want to see."

"Except the movie ends in a couple of hours," Armin pointed out, "and you don't have to think about it again. I've invested a day's worth of research time into this. I have the material I need, but now I have to take the time to use it and get this article written. I really roped myself into one, with this contract. I'll only be getting seventy-five dollars for it, and I've already spent so much time and effort on it."

Eren's business mind was kicking in faster than he expected. "I don't know that much about journalism, but I know we have a lot of writers working for our corporations. I won't be like my father and tell you to ditch the library and 'find a real' job, but I think I could help you land better paying contracts, if you're interested."

Armin looked hesitant, but intrigued. "I have to admit, Eren; I've thought about asking you before. I always lose my nerve, though."

"Hey, you're my friend and I'm sorry, but I think seventy-five dollars for what...over twenty-four hours worth of your time and effort? That's bogus. I'm not saying I can have you swimming in cash, but I can help you find better gigs than that through company resources. Shit, do I sound like my old man right now, or what?"

Armin smiled. "Not at all. You sound like a guy that's learned some things about the business world who wants to help out a friend. You definitely have a better head for business than I do. I should never have taken a flat rate for this project."

"You probably didn't expect it to suck this bad when you took it. Let's do it, Armin. We can teamwork this thing and find some resources for you that'll give you better options."

Determined now, Eren slid back into his wheelchair and went to go and get his own laptop. Armin loved working at the library, Eren knew, but the job only paid him enough to get him by with bills. Armin did the freelance side work for extra cash so that he could afford to go out and do things once in a while, or buy new clothes or get work done on his car. Saving up money on library wages wasn't possible, and Eren knew that Armin would never accept a money gift from him to help him along.

The bonus, of course, was that now he definitely had something to occupy himself with until Levi arrived.

* * *

Hange suppressed a jaw-cracking yawn when they got out of the cab and gathered their luggage. Levi couldn't blame her. Though they had arrived at a decent enough time, the journey had been a long one. Unable to carry more than one bag at a time due to his injury, Levi popped up the handle on his and tilted it to use the attached wheels. Hange shouldered the rest of it, seeing as it was all carry-on sized and relatively light. She paid the driver, and the pair approached the gate guard station to announce their arrival.

"Go right in," invited the guard on duty. "I'll ring Mr. Jaeger and let him know you're here."

They trudged up the circular driveway to the front entrance of the home. Levi set down his luggage and started to ring the bell, though he really didn't need to do that anymore. Before he could poke the button, the door opened and he found himself staring at his fiancé. Eren's hair was a bit shaggier since the last time Levi saw him. It tended to grow pretty fast. Levi didn't mind a bit. Seeing the man in the flesh again was a bit of a shock to his senses, even though they'd had some video phone dates while he was away touring for the games.

"Levi," said Eren. His beautiful eyes were fixated on the athlete. He didn't seem to even notice Hange yet. He was supporting himself with a pair of crutches, but that didn't stop him from setting one aside and reaching out for a one-armed embrace. He pulled Levi close, but he was gentle about it out of consideration for Levi's arm.

"Eren," murmured the smaller man. He returned the somewhat awkward embrace, letting go of his usual reservations about public displays of affection. He didn't pull away when Eren's mouth sought out his for a lingering hello kiss.

"Aww," exclaimed Hange, reminding them both that she was there. "You two are so sweet together."

Levi's cheeks warmed, and he stepped out of the embrace. Eren likewise expressed a little embarrassment. "Oh here, let someone help you with those," offered the businessman. "Armin, Mikasa?"

"Right behind you, Eren," informed Mikasa, startling him. "I'll handle it. Armin's making some tea."

"Oh. Thanks."

Eren scooted aside for her and retrieved his other crutch. They went inside with Mikasa helping Hange with the luggage. Mikasa took Levi's straight into Eren's temporary bedroom, and she explained to Hange where she could put her luggage. After getting settled in, they all had a seat in the living room and Armin brought out chamomile tea for everyone.

"I hope I'm not being presumptuous, but I assumed you would like something relaxing after your trip," explained the blond to Levi and Hange. "It might help with the jet lag."

"Thank you, Armin." Hange took a cup from the tray Armin carried, and she sat back with a sigh. "Whoo, I am pooped. This could be just what the doctor ordered to get a good night's sleep for tomorrow. Eren, I really appreciate you putting up with me for the night."

"It's really no big deal, Miss Hange."

Eren put a couple scoops of sugar into his tea, and the way he grimaced when he sipped it made Levi roll his eyes. "Just have some hot chocolate or warm milk, brat."

"Oh, right!" Armin got up immediately and went back into the kitchen.

"Guess he already had that covered," mused Levi. He leaned close to Eren on the couch. "What is he, your butler now?"

"No, he's just...Armin." Eren gave a shrug. "He likes to take care of people."

Armin came back out a moment later with a steaming mug with a chocolate fragrance. "Here, Eren. Sorry about that; I forgot."

"That's all right." Eren smiled at his friend. "Thanks, Armin. You've got to let me get some things for myself more often, though. I can't expect you to be around forever, waiting on me hand and foot."

"I know, but you were so active today," excused the blond. "and now that Levi's home you should get some rest."

"Sounds like someone's been hyper," mused Levi. He sipped at his tea, eyeing his lover sidelong. "Typical."

"Hey, I was excited to see you again. I've been worried out of my mind since you had your accident, and I couldn't come see you in the hospital or anything." Eren put an arm around the athlete, giving him a squeeze. "It was torture."

Levi cut him some slack. He'd have been just as upset if the shoe were on the other foot, even if he didn't express it as readily as his betrothed.

* * *

Hange left for the airport the next afternoon, and while they waited to hear of any new developments concerning Levi's accident, the couple focused on physical therapy together. It was rather pathetic, Levi thought. He wasn't much help to Eren with his arm in a sling, and Eren couldn't help him dress unless they were both seated on the bed to do it. Fortunately Levi's recovery therapy could be done sitting down, so Eren was able to help him exercise his injured arm to help stave off muscle degeneration.

Getting Eren across the parallel platform was another matter, however. They'd cleared Eren's home gym to make room for all of his physical therapy products, and the biggest one was the walking platform. All that Levi could do was walk alongside and coach him, and it reminded him vaguely of athletic training; except Eren would be doing no acrobatic stunts on these bars. They were strictly for practice walking until his cast came off and he could walk on his own again. The fact that Eren's shoulder was still weak and tender from being dislocated made it even harder on him.

"One more pass, Eren," encouraged Levi, watching his lover's straining, sweaty face. "You can do this. It's just a few steps."

Mikasa was there to help, and she was of more physical aid to her friend than Levi was, since she had full use of both arms. She kept pace behind Eren, and when he started to buckle and fall, she quickly caught him in her arms.

"I've got him," she assured Levi when he tensed and started to reach out with his good arm. She dragged the panting young man back to his wheelchair and helped him sit down in it. "Easy, Eren."

"Sorry," he gasped, directing it at Levi with morose green eyes.

"It's okay." Levi took a seat on the bench near the wheelchair. "You did your best. I might have been pushing too hard."

"No." Eren shook his head, and he gave the athlete a pained smirk. " _I_ pushed too hard. Tried to impress you by doing more than I usually would."

Levi raised his eyes to Mikasa, who had brought Eren a sports drink and stood over him. "How many passes does he usually make on that thing?"

"Three, so far." She opened the drink and handed it over to Eren. "I was impressed to see him make it to five. And to try for a sixth is really more than he should be shooting for right now, according to his therapist. She wants him to keep it under five until his shoulder heals enough to support his weight more on those bars."

"Shit," sighed Levi. He accepted the drink she offered to him as well, even though he hadn't worked up nearly as much of a sweat with his earlier therapy as his lover did. "Eren, look at me."

The other man obeyed, and there was an air of anticipation about him, like a dog expecting to be punished. Levi softened his gaze deliberately, and he ignored the fact that they weren't alone. He reached out to ruffle his fiancé's sweaty hair.

"Listen; I don't want you damaging yourself trying to do more than you can just to impress me, okay?"

Eren smiled a little. "It's just that...you're an athlete and you seem to get so much more done in your therapy sessions than I do...and you _just started_ them. I don't want you to think I'm a wuss."

"Eren, if I thought that, we wouldn't be together," Levi informed him sternly. "All right; I'm an athlete. What you've got to remember though, is that I've been professionally trained for years. My body is conditioned for hard training that goes beyond standard exercising. Don't try to hold yourself up to those standards, Jaeger. Stay within your own limits and push yourself _only_ as far as your body will let you. When it starts giving you warning signs, you need to pay attention. Any good coach would tell you that, and it's universal."

"Is that what Erwin tells you?"

Levi detected a trace of jealousy in Eren's question, but it couldn't be helped. At least the kid had come to terms with their working relationship. "Yes, that's what he's always told me. In fact, I'm just as guilty as you are of overdoing it. That's what coaches are there for; not just to keep us motivated and trained, but to observe when we're straining our limits and put a stop to it if we don't. In fact, I'd be willing to bet he'd come and help you with your physical therapy if he weren't busy with the games right now. He could teach you a lot."

Mikasa excused herself to give them some privacy to wind down, and Eren cocked his head, studying Levi quietly for a moment. "You really admire him, don't you?"

Levi didn't see a reason to deny it. "Yeah. I've said as much before. I look up to him as a trainer and a friend. Nothing more than that, though." He gave Eren's hair another ruffle, willing him to understand that there was absolutely no competition between him and the undeniably magnetic blond coach.

Eren smirked. "I'm doing it again, aren't I? I'm sorry you have to keep reminding me. It's just...when I look at a guy like Erwin and think about how close you are, and the influence he has in your life, I just..."

Eren gave up with a shake of his head and a sigh.

"Don't worry about it. I've got jealousy issues too. Remember how I reacted at the thought of your boy Armin helping you bathe while I was away?" Levi cupped Eren's chin, urging him to look into his eyes. "We've all got our quirks, kiddo."

"You're being too understanding." Eren's vivid gaze searched Levi's almost suspiciously. "It's not like you to be this patient."

The athlete gave a shrug. "Maybe I've learned a little more patience since injuring myself. It sucks to have limited mobility and be out of the games, but it doesn't do me a damned bit of good to keep grinding my teeth over it. I've got to concentrate on the now and focus on recovery, and so do you."

Eren smiled at him, and he put his arms around Levi to draw him closer. "Hey," he whispered, "want to go to the bedroom and fool around after we wash up a little?"

Levi eyeballed him speculatively. "Hmm. It's been a while."

In fact, it had been too long since he'd had some touch from Eren. Aside from some kisses and cuddles, they hadn't engaged in anything intimate since he'd been back. Levi had been too jet-lagged and Eren was in some pain the night before. It was worth a try."

* * *

"Ow!"

Levi sighed. "What's wrong now?"

Eren grimaced. "I'm sorry, but your elbow is digging into my ribs."

Having Levi get on top of him in the bed had seemed like a good idea, but due to the smaller man's arm cast and sling, he had to get in a weird position. Eren's skin was getting pinched harshly and the jab against his ribcage was too uncomfortable to ignore.

"Sorry." Levi adjusted his position a little. "It's hard to balance right with this shitty getup on my arm."

"Yeah, I know." Eren burrowed his hands between the press of their bodies to fumble with the belt of Levi's bathrobe. He was feeling too amorous to let a little awkwardness get in the way of finally getting some booty from the man. Phone, text and email sex only went so far, and he was itching to experience the real, hands-on thing with his lover again.

"Here," suggested Eren, "roll over on your side. On your good arm."

Levi took his advice, and he eased off of Eren to position himself as directed. Their mouths connected again, and Eren finished untying Levi's robe. He pushed it open and immediately started feeling the other male up. The mechanics of bathing had kept him from taking the time to fully appreciate Levi's toned physique.

"God, I'll be glad when these casts can come off," gasped Eren against Levi's mouth. He stroked the athlete's chest, and he pulled back to look him up and down. His groin throbbed at the sight of all that pale, tight flesh exposed for his pleasure. "I'm going to break you in half when I've got full use of my limbs."

"Will you, now?" Levi smirked at him, and he started to return the favor. He grunted a little with effort, having to use the arm he was laying on to get Eren's robe parted. "Not if I break you first, brat."

As it stood, "breaking each other" was going to have to wait. Neither of them were in the condition to try getting overly vigorous. They bumped and grinded, emitting pained grunts whenever their limitations caused discomfort from their efforts. Neither of them allowed the inconvenience to stop them. Hands caressed, mouths locked and robes were gradually shed...with a bit of finesse. Levi was the first to end up naked, as Eren's concentration was more fixated on him and he only had one arm inserted into his garment.

"Wait," gasped Eren when his lover rolled him onto his back and started shimmying his way down his body. "Hold up, Levi. Let me touch you some more. I haven't had my hands on these cheeks for a month." He emphasized his statement by grabbing the other man's ass with both hands and giving it a squeeze.

"I'm horny," muttered Levi petulantly, rubbing against Eren like some sleek sex kitten. "Can't you play with my ass while you're getting me ready for you?"

Eren paused. Levi had a good point, he had to admit. The problem was that preparing him might take a little more creativity than usual, since the walking cast on his leg limited his choice of positions. There was one way to take care of it that wouldn't require him to try and get on his knees or sit at an awkward angle to prepare the other male, though.

"Okay, stay where you are though," suggested Eren, thinking quickly. "Could you reach over to that drawer in the bedside table to your right? I've got stuff in there for us."

Levi wordlessly obliged, and he examined the lubricant and condoms he found waiting in the compartment. "Brand new. When did you get this?"

"Just a couple of days ago when I knew you'd be coming home to stay with me," explained Eren softly. He rubbed Levi's right butt cheek in a circular motion, enjoying the smooth, firm roundness. "I didn't want to keep using the old stuff. I know you prefer to have it all replaced after a few weeks if it doesn't get used up."

"Good call," approved Levi. He popped the cap on the lube, and he straddled Eren's hips and sat up with a little grunt. Gazing down at him with his erection pointing straight at Eren's chin, Levi favored him with a small, sensual smirk. "So then, Eren Jaeger...how do you want me?"

"Just like that." Eren's voice sounded a bit winded and rough. His cock throbbed, pressed intimately against the underside of Levi's balls and between his ass cheeks. "Damn, you look so hot, sling or no sling."

Levi glanced down at himself. "Yeah? Hopefully I won't be subject to much muscular degeneration while I'm stuck in this thing. The arm can't be helped, but I'm gonna try to keep the rest of me in top shape."

"Even if you lost a little muscle tone while you're recovering, I'd still find you hot as hell," promised Eren. Unable to resist, he reached up to fondle the other man's tight pecs. He had to slide his right hand up underneath the sling to get to his goal, but Levi didn't try to stop him. He loved Levi's "man boobs" and he couldn't recall ever having a boyfriend this built before him. Eren smiled as he circled the tender, pink nipples with the pads of his thumbs and Levi's gaze grew heavy-lidded. One sure way to distract the athlete was with nipple play, and Eren loved that about him too.

"Mmm," hummed Levi, his head drooping. He rocked on top of Eren, his smooth flesh sliding against his.

"Yeah, you like that, don't you?" husked Eren with confidence.

His gaze went to the flushed tip of Levi's erection, examining the shiny bead of prefluid emerging from the tip. It swelled, fattened and trickled down the length of Levi's erection. Eren took his right hand off of the smaller man's chest to smear the viscous fluid with a gentle, teasing fingertip. The purring noise Levi made caused Eren's breath to catch. That primal sense of possessiveness welled up within Eren. He wanted more from his lover. He gave his cock a few strokes, and then he let go of it reluctantly to reach for the tube of lubricant that Levi had set aside on the bed. He kept playing with Levi's nipples one at a time as he carefully manipulated the tube with one hand. It wasn't easy, but he managed to squeeze some of the gel onto his first finger without use of his other hand. Once had had a healthy dollop on it, he set it aside and he reached around to Levi's backside.

Eren stared up at his lover, stroking between Levi's cheeks with his slick finger. He watched the man's eyes go blank as he gently inserted the digit, watched the blush of passion color Levi's high cheekbones. This was the athlete's greatest weakness, though his nipples ran a close second. Eren had never been with anyone who was so susceptible to anal fingering before. Yeah, exes liked it well enough, but Levi's ass was especially sensitive. Eren thought about the last time he ate him out, and he fought off a groan of need. He'd made Levi _scream_ when he did that. He wanted to do it again, but engaging in that kind of play would require a change of positions, and it hadn't been easy for them to settle into this one comfortably.

"As soon as I'm more mobile," swore Eren aloud, "I'm going to lick you down there until you pop."

"Promises, promises," gasped Levi. He gyrated slowly on top of Eren, all muscular grace and sensuality.

"You'd make a fantastic stripper," mused the young entrepreneur.

"Think so?" came the breathy response, followed by a soft moan of pleasure.

Eren wiggled his finger inside of Levi's tight heat, making his breath catch. "Yeah. For my birthday this year, would you do me a strip tease?"

"Hah...unh..." It took a moment for Levi to formulate a proper response. "Sure, if that's what you want."

"It is," agreed Eren, now just as breathless as his companion. He pumped his finger slowly, curling it toward the other male's pelvis each time he filled him up to the knuckle. Levi's short, quick gasps at the end of each thrust confirmed for Eren that he was succeeding in giving him the jolts of sensation that always weakened his composure.

"Eren," groaned Levi, rolling his hips faster.

Soon he was fucking himself on the taller man's finger, and Eren hardly had to move anymore. He circled the pucker of flesh around the tight hole with his thumb, drawing a shudder of pleasure from his companion. Eren gave Levi's left nipple a gentle squeeze, then the right one. Unbidden thoughts sprang into his head that surprised him. Eren wasn't really into piercings, but he began to entertain thoughts of what it would be like if those hard little buds had small hoops through them. He'd heard that nipple jewelry could make people more sensitive to the touch, and as responsive as Levi was to stimulation there already, Eren could easily imagine the orgasm potential for him.

At the risk of spoiling the mood or offending his lover, Eren spoke his thoughts aloud. "Baby, have you ever thought about having these beauties pierced?" He rollled the left nipple between his thumb and forefinger, while at the same time entering Levi with an additional finger.

"Nnnh...w-what?" Obviously distracted with pleasure, Levi didn't seem to immediately comprehend the question.

"Your nipples," clarified Eren softly. He stopped playing with them briefly to lick his fingers and moisten them. He resumed, his saliva-damp pads gliding over the taut buds one at a time. "Ever think of getting them pierced?"

Levi's eyes slitted open, gazing down at Eren with puzzled intrigue. "Didn't think that was your kind of thing, hot stuff."

Eren smirked. "You know me so well it's scary sometimes. No, it's not usually my thing, but with you I find myself coming up with all sorts of new kinks. You're just that sexy. So, would you ever do it?"

Levi shrugged, the gesture a bit jerky due to his sexual distraction. "I dunno. Would you want me to?"

Eren hesitated. Sometimes Levi could still surprise him with his willingness to make him happy. Before they started doing it, he never would have imagined Levi being such a pleaser. He'd been too scared to ask him for things when they first started dating, because whether he was aware of it or not, Levi could be intimidating as hell. Now Eren knew that—at least when it came to him—Levi was a lot more accommodating than expected. While that was generally a good thing, he worried sometimes that Levi might take it too far and do things he really wasn't into just for Eren's sake.

"I'd be lying if I said it doesn't intrigue me," answered Eren at last, cautious. "But you have to want it too, okay? I mean, if you ever decided to get them pierced, I'd be right there with you and support you. I think you'd look so hot you'd melt everything around you, but you've got to be comfortable with doing it, you know?"

"If I really don't want to do something, I don't do it," assured Levi, his voice a husky drone of pleasure. "Don't worry so much, Eren. I'd tell you to fuck off if you ever suggested something I find objectionable."

Amazed again, Eren smiled up at him. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Levi's eyes drifted shut, his lips parting and another gasp issuing from him.

"It's like you always know what I'm thinking." Eren shook his head in wonder. "Like you can read my mind sometimes and see my thoughts before I even say anything."

Levi opened his eyes again, the silvery pale irises fixating on Eren's. He tilted his head slightly, and he stroked Eren's chest with his right hand. "I'm not the only one of us that does that, Eren. You're pretty intuitive too."

"I'm not so sure about that." Eren flexed his hips, and he bit his lip as his foreskin rolled back from the friction. His leg throbbed uncomfortably from the movement, but he hardly cared. "Feels like I'm gonna burst, sexy. I don't know how much longer I can wait."

"Then you'd better work faster to stretch me," suggested Levi in a sultry, breathy tone.

Eren wasted no time in scissoring his fingers inside of his lover, eager as always to reach that glorious finale. Levi helped him, bearing down with each pump and rotating his pelvis. His moans came louder and faster, and he shivered when Eren paused in his nipple play to fondle his cock. He was dripping now, and he was getting loose enough for more. Eren obliged, carefully easing a third finger in. Levi tightened around him briefly before relaxing again, his breath huffing raggedly.

"Get a condom ready," recommended Eren tightly. He twitched between Levi's buttocks, smearing precum on his soft, pale skin.

"Don't need one today," gasped the athlete. His eyes blazed down lustily at Eren. "I want to feel your cum spurting inside me 'till it's dripping out, Jaeger. No barriers this time."

Eren shuddered, and he bucked his hips helplessly in response to the carnal excitement raging through him. "You...really know how to talk dirty, gorgeous. Got it down to an art. Fuck, I'm so turned on."

"Good, then that means you'll do me good and hard." Levi smirked, breathless himself. He reached for the still-open tube of personal lubricant, keeping his eyes locked with Eren's. He scooted back a little so that Eren's groin was accessible, and he squirted some of the substance directly onto it without ceremony.

"That's chilly," complained Eren.

Levi glanced up from his task, and a teasing glint was in his eyes. "Want me to stop, then?"

"Hell no." Eren tilted his head back and groaned when Levi gripped him and started coating his cock with the lube he'd squirted onto it. Too much of that and he was going to lose it before they even got started. He endured it and sucked in calming breaths, looking down at the hand pumping up and down his length.

"Oh!" The gasped exclamation spewed from Eren's lips when Levi pressed his thumb against his foreskin to roll it back and forth over the sensitive tip. "Shit, Levi..."

"Easy, brat," husked the athlete, mercilessly teasing him with the stimulation. "Deep breaths. Don't come prematurely on me."

"Easier said...than done," gritted out the taller male. God, the things Levi could do to his body were insane. All it took was a suggestive look from the man to get Eren hard in the pants, and his touch...that touch of his was phenomenal. Eren thrust into his lover's strokes, driven by primitive need. He drove his fingers inside of Levi faster and harder, jaw clenching and nostrils flaring.

"I think I'm...ready for you," moaned Levi.

He stopped fondling Eren to grip the base of his sex, and he lifted up. Eren took his cue, and he withdrew from Levi's body. Cupping Levi's hips, the businessman waited as patiently as he could while Levi got himself positioned over him. Eren's eyes fluttered shut, a groan of appreciation surfacing when he felt Levi's body sheathing him slowly. He held still, letting the other male set the pace for now. Opening his eyes again, he watched Levi with smitten, green-gold eyes.

"Love watching them change color like that," announced the athlete with a smirk. Obviously he was referring to Eren's eyes. He'd always been so fascinated with them, and that made Eren feel good.

Eren wanted to say something witty in response, but all concentration was lost to him when was balls-deep inside of his betrothed. He groaned instead, and his hands tightened on Levi's hips. He instinctively began to move beneath the athlete, thrusting in and out of his snug grip. Eren watched his lover's face, fascinated as always by the way that blush of passion surfaced on Levi's pale countenance. The smaller man's breath caught, and Levi started rocking on top of Eren.

Not one to waste opportunity, Eren slid his hands up Levi's sides and around to the athlete's front. He toyed with his nipples, gasping and grunting with pleasure all the while. They immediately hardened again under his attentions, and Levi gave a throaty moan of approval. His gyrations quickened and his eyes lost all focus. He looked sensually dazed, as if in a sexual trance. Eren dearly wanted to flip the man over onto his back and take charge of the encounter, but he knew that the encumbrance of his cast would likely turn a hot idea into a disaster and spoil everything.

"Harder, baby," panted Eren, bucking desperately beneath his companion. "Faster."

Levi needed no further encouragement. Just as eager to experience that intimate moment of shared bliss as Eren, he amicably changed his pace. They both cried out, and Eren grabbed Levi's good arm to pull his upper body down. He cupped the back of Levi's dark head, guiding his mouth to his own for a heated, vigorous kiss. Levi's vocalizations were stifled against Eren's lips. He didn't try to break away from the kiss, and Eren squeezed the smaller male's flexing ass encouragingly, spearing his tongue into Levi's mouth.

"C-coming," warned Levi, practically whimpering against Eren's lips.

Eren's hips pistoned with quick, sharp jerks, his excitement reaching a breaking point. His leg was protesting the jarring motions, but his attention was focused on getting Levi and himself off and Eren ignored it. When it happened for Levi and Eren felt the spasms going off around his throbbing length, he clenched his teeth and gave one last, forceful thrust. Groaning roughly into Levi's ear, he followed into orgasm, spilling himself with uneven spurts inside the other man.

Levi was shuddering and gasping for breath atop Eren, collapsing on him and pressing his heated face against the side of his neck. Eren felt the other man's lips smirk against his skin, and he stroked Levi's shiny, soft hair.

"I fucking needed that," announced Levi once he could speak again.

"I know, right?" agreed Eren. "There's nothing like doing it face to face in the flesh. Not that I don't have fun when we have phone sex or video calls, but I've missed doing it this way so much."

Levi pushed himself up using his good arm, and he gazed down at Eren, still panting softly. His bangs hung over his eyes, and the flush was still coloring his cheeks. "You've gotta promise we'll do this every day from now on, kiddo."

Eren chuckled raggedly. "We can do it _twice_ every day, or more if you want. Like I'm ever going to say no to that."

"You will if I run you out of stamina," predicted Levi with a sigh. Still seated atop him with Eren's softening length inside of him, Levi closed the distance for another kiss. "Remember, I'm trained for endurance."

"Then you can do me even if I pass out," promised Eren. He stroked Levi's hair, and he brushed his lips back and forth across the other man's. "I wouldn't mind. I'll bet you could get me up even when I'm unconscious."

Levi pulled back a bit to look at him again, and his face betrayed subtle disquiet. "Sounds kind of rapey to me, Eren. That's not my thing."

"How is it 'rapey' when I'm giving you permission to do it beforehand?" reasoned Eren softly. He reached up to caress Levi's features with the back of his knuckles. "I'm telling you it's fine, Levi. I already have wet dreams about you all the time when you aren't around. This would just have the added bonus of you really being here."

"Tch. I'll consider that if I'm ever horny and frustrated enough." Levi favored him with a bare hint of a smirk, and then he lifted up to release Eren from his body. He got onto his right side next to him, and he curled his uninjured arm up underneath the pillow to get more comfortable. "Maybe it won't even come to that. You're young and fairly spry."

Eren also turned over so that he was facing the other man, and he put an arm around him. "Promise you'll never get bored with me."

Levi frowned a little. "Excuse me?"

Eren shrugged. "I know we can't predict the future, but promise me anyway. If you ever feel like our relationship is losing some heat, you tell me, okay? I've seen a lot of people lose something special because they didn't communicate enough with their partners. Hell, my parents came close to getting a divorce. I don't want to see something like that happen to us."

Levi's perplexed, semi-exasperated expression softened to something akin to understanding. He nodded. "Given how adventurous and creative you've been in bed so far, I don't think we'll have to worry about that anytime soon. Even so, I promise I'll tell you if I start feeling like things are getting dull."

The answer satisfied Eren. He smiled and closed his eyes, squirming closer to his lover to enjoy the afterglow for a while. Maybe a little nap was in order.

* * *

That evening they enjoyed some takeout from Eren's favorite Thai restaurant. Armin picked it up for them, and they sat down to dinner as a group. Levi found it a little easier to bathe and to help Eren bathe, now that they'd worked out some of the kinks. They stayed up a bit later than their companions, watching the late news and one of those stupid live comedy shows Eren loved so much. Erwin called while they were in the middle of it, and Levi excused himself to go outside on the covered pool deck to talk to him.

"Hey, what's up?" Levi asked his coach. "You know what time it is here, right?"

"I'm sure it's late," came the blond's answer. "I also know you're a night owl and I was counting on catching you still up. Do you have a few minutes to talk, Levi?"

Levi glanced through the big pane windows into the house. He could just see the flicker of the television from the archway leading into the living room. "Yeah, I've got a little time to spare. Eren's glued to his late night show right now, so you can spare me the pain of watching the rest of it with him."

"I see. And just imagine, you get to look forwards to evenings watching that for as long as you two are wed."

"Shut up," groused Levi. "Anyway, the sex should make up for it. I hear you're still playing detective."

"I was," corrected Erwin. "As it turns out, I've found no evidence that there was any deliberate tampering with your equipment whatsoever."

"Oh yeah?" Levi had a seat on one of the patio chairs. "You sound kind of disappointed. Would it have made anything better if someone _did_ set me up for that accident?"

"Not exactly," admitted the coach, "but it would have given me someone to blame and focus my frustration on. As it stands, your accident was apparently nothing more than that. It was a manufacturing defect, and they found one other pole with issues after I pressed for a thorough inspection. Fortunately, nobody used it and ended up in the same situation as yourself."

"Huh. So I just had a run of shit luck." Levi considered this information. He wasn't a big believer in fate, but upon some reflection, maybe he'd been a bit premature about that. "Guess it's not the end of the world. The team can still win medals without me."

"You're being awfully calm about this, considering it's the source of your livelihood we're discussing."

"Well what do you want me to do?" Levi demanded. "Throw a fit? Cry in my cornflakes? Shit happens, coach. Maybe it's time for me to think about retiring from the games anyway. Could be time for someone else to get in the spotlight."

"You...are you telling me that you're considering dropping from the team altogether?" Erwin couldn't disguise the disappointment in his voice. "I thought the plan was for you to recover, spend some time off enjoying your wedding and honeymoon and then get back to training."

"That was what _you_ planned," reminded Levi. "I just didn't disagree. I didn't have a different game plan at the time, but the more I think about it, the more doubts I have."

"Levi," said Erwin with quiet urgency, "it's understandable for you to have doubts. It can be hard for an athlete to recover from an injury like that and rise to the top again, but it isn't impossible. You have more talent than anyone I've ever trained. Don't be so quick to throw it all away, I'm begging you. You have a lot of years ahead of you before you're near retirement age."

"Oi, I appreciate all this faith you've got in me and I get that I'm putting you in a hard position," consoled Levi as best as he could, "but you need to come to terms with the possibility that even if I decide I want to make a comeback, it might never happen. My arm might never regain full strength again and work like it used to. I don't want you piling all your hopes on me, Erwin."

The coach sighed. "So it comes to this. At the risk of sounding petty and selfish, I was afraid of this day when you started seeing Eren Jaeger exclusively."

"I'm not eyeballing retirement because of Eren." Levi frowned. That wasn't entirely true. "Or at least, not just because of Eren. He's just given me more incentive to think about other paths my life can take. I'm trying to be realistic here."

"About what, exactly?" pressed Erwin. "Are you lingering on these thoughts because your accident discouraged you and made you lose confidence in yourself? Or is it because you think your career would take you away from Eren too much, and your relationship with him isn't strong enough to withstand that?"

If it were anybody else, Levi would have launched into a threatening tirade filled with creative profanities to make a sailor blush. Erwin's words gave him pause, though. It was all true on some level. He'd been trying to prepare himself for the likelihood of being unable to compete again since he woke up in the hospital. When he also thought of Eren's words earlier that day, requesting that he say something if things ever started to feel sordid, Levi had to admit that he had misgivings about lengthy separation from his partner.

"Maybe a little of both," he finally admitted softly, tempering his instinctive anger. After all, Erwin had always demonstrated a talent for seeing straight through him. This shouldn't come as a surprise. "Can you blame me? We both know what usually happens when an Olympian fucks up a limb, and my track record for relationships sucks. Tell me your point."

"My point. Hmm. I suppose my point is that you're panicking."

Levi's eyes widened. "Are you high, or what? I don't panic."

"Not loudly, no." Erwin's voice was faintly amused, "but you're coming to some rather hasty decisions in a short time frame. You're letting your fear direct your thoughts, Levi. I just don't want to see you settle on a choice you may come to regret."

Levi went silent. Once again, Erwin had read his heart. Maybe that was why Levi had harbored a crush on him for a while. Not many people could "see" him the way Erwin did. "And what if I decide to try things your way and end up regretting it? What do you say to that?"

"I say that there's a risk of regret no matter what path you take," answered the blond smoothly. "I'm sorry if I'm putting too much pressure on you, Levi. I'm sure you have a lot on your plate right now with the wedding plans and both yours and Eren's recovery. It isn't fair for me to put you on the spot like this, but I feel I have to speak plainly after hearing what you said to me a moment ago."

Levi sighed, and he leaned back in the chair. "What do you want from me, coach? You want me to promise to come back even if it turns out to be something I don't want? Is winning the gold that damned important to you?"

"No. Your happiness is more important than that."

The athlete frowned again. "And your way of assuring that is to push me to do something I might not be able to do even if I want to."

"It's more like me pushing you to try," countered Erwin. "That's all. Ultimately it's your life, your path and your happiness on the line. What I ask of you is that you take time to think it over. Wait and see how your recovery comes along. Injury can bring depression; especially when it limits you in ways you aren't used to. I know it's discouraging right now Levi, but you're strong, and I'm sure you'll heal faster than average. If you set it in stone now that your athletic career is finished and then find yourself feeling motivated again further down the line, you could be setting yourself and Eren up for some strife. You may come to resent him if you allow your feelings for him to hold you back from something you may want again. Does any of that make sense to you?"

Levi groaned softly before he could stop himself. "Yes, you over-logical bastard. It makes sense."

And he didn't want to ever come to resent Eren. Levi was convinced this was his one and only shot to have a true partner in life, and he and Eren had already sank so much effort into being together.

"I'll keep it under wraps for a while," decided Levi. "I won't make any big decisions about retirement or coming back until after my arm's healed up enough for me to have a better idea of how much I can expect of myself. Good enough for you?"

"Yes. Thank you," came the answer. "Out of curiosity though, what is it you think you would do if you did retire from the Olympics?"

Levi hadn't thought that much on it. "I'm not sure. I can still model for a while with Eren's help. I've got a couple of other ideas too, but I haven't dug into them that deep yet."

"Well, just don't rush into unemployment without a plan, please."

Levi gritted his teeth. "What are you, my dad all the sudden? Look, I'm not 'rushing' into anything. If you're worried that I'm going to get too dependent on Eren, don't be. I've got my own money to see me through until I find something else, if it comes to that. You've convinced me to think about it. Be content with that."

"All right, Levi," soothed Erwin. "I'll let it go now. You just had me worried. I'll let you get back to Eren so that you can enjoy the rest of your night. I'll talk to you later on. Just keep me informed of your recovery progress, please."

"I will. Goodnight."

Levi hung up the phone, and he sat there for a moment staring down at it in his hand. He really did have some thinking to do about the future.

* * *

After they bedded down for the night, they fooled around until they both got off, and after wiping off afterwards and taking his pain meds, Eren fell asleep easily. Levi, however, remained awake and staring at his slumbering companion.

He'd definitely changed since getting involved with this boyishly charming goof. There was little doubt of that in Levi's mind. Sometimes he questioned if he'd changed for the better. In some ways he supposed he had...at least on a social level. In others, he feared not. Levi didn't think his survival instincts were as sharp as they used to be, for one thing. He'd grown up learning never to count on anyone else to take care of him or be there for him, and he could argue that such an attitude made him stronger, more resilient.

Watching Eren sleep so soundly behind him, Levi couldn't find any true regret in his heart for opening up so completely to the man. If it backfired on him, he would take it as a sign that he really wasn't meant for love. If not, he would finally have something he never believed could be his.

Erwin did make a few good arguments, though. In love or not, Levi had another passion in his life besides sex. He wondered how sincere Eren's support for him would really be if he recovered as well as Erwin hoped and could make a comeback. Levi knew that Eren would encourage him and praise him without a second thought, but what about when the competition took him away for extended periods? With Eren's business schedule thrown into the mix, they might not have enough time for each other and that could very well lead to the scenario Eren had mentioned earlier that day.

Levi decided not to tell Eren too much of his thoughts. He had at least a couple of months before he could even determine whether he could still perform in the games or not. There was no point keeping himself up at night trying to plan for something that was still so uncertain. Right now, he and Eren had enough to schedule and plan for, so focusing on that would be the smartest thing.

With a sigh, Levi scooted a little closer to his lover. Come morning, those amazing eyes of Eren's would open and gaze at him with devotion and love in them. Levi found himself wishing the morning would come sooner.

* * *

-To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> I *may* consider writing a follow-up or additional chapters to this in the future, but we'll see.


End file.
